Koibito
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: The two noble families of Konoha, Hyuuga and Uchiha, have always shared a silent rivalry. A relationship between the two were frowned upon. Too bad Kagome doesn't understand the meaning of 'no' and Itachi had never been one to follow rules. ItaKag!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_**Author's Note**: I'm going to say it right now, so don't bug me about it later. This story is going to mainly focus on Kagome, Itachi, and Sasuke. Thus, the other characters – especially Inuyasha, Naruto, and Sakura – will be downplayed. _

Pairing: Kagome/Itachi

**Defective Child**

5/27/06

Hizashi Hyuuga paced restlessly back and forth down the hall, stopping every three steps to shoot an anxious glare at the closed shoji screen. Growling lightly in frustration, he quickly resumed his incessant pacing – back and forth, back and forth, back and…

The shoji screen slid open. The midwife smiled brightly and happily announced, "Congratulations, Hizashi-sama! You are the proud father of a set of healthy twins! You may go in to see your wife now."

"Thank you," Hizashi whispered to the midwife before racing into the room to check on his beloved wife. He felt a small smile tug on the edge of his lips at the sight of his wife cradling the twins in her arms. "Asako, how are you feeling?"

Asako smiled at the sight of her husband and gently answered, "I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me, Hizashi. Now, come over here and meet your children. They are such adorable babies."

Hizashi gently lifted one of the bundles – his beautiful girl – into his arms. "Have you decided on their names yet?" he asked softly.

"No, not yet…but I've been mulling over a few possibilities." admitted Asako.

"Neji." stated Hizashi, surprising his wife. "Our son's name is Neji."

"That's a beautiful name." agreed his wife, looking down at her son. "What of our daughter?" she asked, glancing at the small bundle cradled in her husband's arm. "What do you think of Megumi?"

"Megumi?" echoed Hizashi, shaking his head in disagreement. "No, what do you think of the name Kagesa?"

Asako made a face. "I think Kagoni sounds better."

"Kagome." stated Hizashi.

"Kagome," repeated Asako. "It's perfect."

"Of course it is," Hizashi snorted as he glanced down at his daughter. He blinked in surprise when he found her eyes open, staring at him in curiosity. He felt his hands tremble as he continued to stare into her eyes. Blue. Her eyes were blue!

"Hizashi?" asked Asako, scrunching her forehead in confusion when she noticed his expression – a mixture of shock, incredulity, suspicion, and anger. "What's wrong, love? Is Kagome all right?"

"Whose child is this?" he asked angrily, shoving Kagome roughly into Asako's arm. "Who do these children belong too?" he roared, clenching his fists in fury. "Who have you been sleeping with?"

Asako's face reflected confusion and hurt as she gaped openly at her husband, looking at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "What nonsense are you babbling?" she demanded angrily. "What has gotten into you?"

"Me? How dare you ask what's wrong with _me_ when it's _you_ who cheated on _me_!" snarled Hizashi. "Look at your daughter." he hissed, jabbing a finger at Kagome. "Look at her eyes and then tell me she is mine!"

"What are you rambling…." Asako trailed off uncertainly when her eyes connected with her daughter's. Instead of finding the genetic, white, pupil-less eyes that the Hyuuga family was famous for, she found herself gazing into a pair of deep, blue eyes. "I…I…" she stuttered.

"How do you explain that?" snapped Hizashi. "Who's the father?"

Tears welled in Asako's eyes as she pleaded, "Hizashi, listen to me! I don't know why or how, but I know that I've been faithful to you! Kagome and Neji are your children. I promise."

"Lying wench, tell the truth!" spat Hizashi, pulling a kunai from within the confines of his clothes. "Everyone knows that the Byakugan is a dominant trait in the Hyuuga family. Never in history has such a thing happened before! Woman, tell the truth now or forfeit your life!"

"I'm telling the truth!" shouted Asako, pained tears streaming down her cheeks. "You have to believe me!"

Hizashi's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"These are your children." Asako whispered, choking over her sobs. "Believe me." she begged.

"How can you expect me to believe you when everything points to your infidelity?" hissed Hizashi, his lips curling in anger. "You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga family! Both you and your children will be tried and executed in front of the family council for this offense!"

"No, Hizashi, don't do this! These are your children – you can't kill them!" begged Asako, wrapping a protective arm around Kagome. "You can't!"

"You know the family laws."

"But I've done nothing wrong!"

"The proof lies before us."

Tears welled in her eyes. "You fool!" she spat, wrenching the kunai from his hands. "You of all people should know me! When have I ever lied to you? When have I ever shown signs of infidelity? Who could I have slept with? I have never left the confines of the Hyuuga District! Everyone knows that! So even if I had been unfaithful, the only possibility is I slept with one of our distant cousins! But even then, it wouldn't explain Kagome's uniqueness! But the matter stands that I have never been unfaithful to you. Not in body or mind!"

Hizashi fell into a pensive silence. After silently mulling over his wife's words for a few minutes, he finally whispered, "Then prove your loyalty to our family by killing those abominations!"

"No!" snarled Asako, "How can you be so cruel? Kagome and Neji are your children! How can you be so unforgiving?"

"I cannot allow them to stain our family name. Even if I believe your reasoning, others will not. People will spread rumors – Rumors that you have been sleeping with other men, disgracing and forever shaming the Hyuuga family. I cannot allow the honorable Hyuuga name to become the laughing stock of Konoha."

"Fool," cried Asako. "What is more important to you: Your child's life or upholding the family honor?"

"Family honor comes before all else." Hizashi answered without a moment's hesitation. "I cannot allow these abominations to live."

"Then kill me."

"Asako, be reasonable."

Faster than the blink of an eye, Asako thrust the kunai into her heart and out the other end. "S-Spare them." she pleaded. "My life…for theirs…P-Promise me you won't harm my children."

"A-Asako…"

"Promise me!" she hissed, blood seeping past her lips.

"…I promise." Hizashi whispered after a moment's hesitation.

"T-Thank…you…" smiled Asako as her eyes drifted shut. As long as her children were safe…all was well.

"A-Asako!" Hizashi shouted, his anger dissipating as quickly as it had came when he finally realized his wife – his beloved wife – was dead. "H-Hold on!" he pleaded as he raised his voice and shouted, "Get the medic-nins! Hurry and get the medic-nins!"

As if understanding that their mother had left them forever, Kagome and Neji immediately began to cry – wailing at the top of their lungs for their mother's attention. Hizashi, overcome by grief and shock, spared Neji a brief glance…and immediately began to quiver when his eyes locked onto his son's pupil-less, white eyes…

"A-Asako…" whispered Hizashi, shaking his head in disbelief. "ASAKO!" he cried as he pulled his wife's prone form into his arms. "_I'm sorry…I'm sorry for doubting you_." he silently whispered to himself. "_Don't leave me…_"

_I'm sorry_…

* * *

_Three Years Later_

"W-Weeve me awone!" yelled Kagome, fear clenching her heart as she stared at the leering faces of her cousins. "I-I tell Neji-nii-san!" she threatened, taking several large steps backwards.

"Neji-kun would never care about a freak like you!" shouted an older boy, chucking a shuriken at Kagome. It nicked her on the cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "Mama told me you're a curse – a disgrace to the Hyuuga family!"

"I-I'm not!" protested Kagome, bringing her hand to her cheek.

"Go away! We don't want you here!" snapped another – a young, five-year-old girl. "You don't belong here, blue-eyed freak!"

"She was most likely adopted. Her real parents probably abandoned her!" sneered a small boy, clinging to his brother's arm. "No real Hyuuga has eyes like that! She can't even use the Byakugan! She's a freak!"

"She's not even fit to be a ninja!" added another, curling her lips in disgust. "She can't even learn the basics! What a disgrace! She's not fit to be a Hyuuga! Papa said she'll only bring the Hyuuga clan shame and humiliation!"

"Go away freak!"

"We don't want you here!"

"We don't want a cousin like you!"

"You're nothing like Neji-kun!"

"Auntie said she's a demon – a curse!"

"Go away!"

"Leave!"

"Why won't you just disappear?"

Kagome covered her ears with her small hands and quickly turned and ran. Why? Why did everyone hate her? She never did anything to them! She didn't even know who half of them were! Why were they so mean? Why did they have to throw rocks and shurikens at her?

She felt her heart constrict with pain as the harsh words of her cousins echoed repeatedly in her head.

Freak…

Curse…

Disgrace…

She stopped at the edge of the Hyuuga District. Another step and she would be in forbidden territory – the rest of Konoha. She bit her lips in indecision. On one hand, no one wanted her here…but the other, her father would punish her severely if she disobeyed him and ventured beyond the Hyuuga District.

A shuriken whizzed past her face.

That was all the incentive needed to send her scampering out of the Hyuuga District as fast as her small legs could carry her. She didn't dare look back...

She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even know where she was anymore. All she knew was that she had to get away – get far, far away before they killed her. She felt her legs crumble beneath her in exhaustion, sending her tumbling face first into the ground.

Her arms and legs stung from where the hard impact had scraped off her skin. She felt her eyes well with unbidden tears – more from fear than pain – when she finally noticed the small crowd of twelve-year-olds gathered around her.

What did they want? Were they here to laugh and jeer at her too? To tell her how worthless she was? How undeserving she was of the Hyuuga name? Her lower lip quivered with fear as she wrapped her small arms around herself. Were they going to hit her? Or…Or were they going to do something even worse?

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sowry!" Kagome sobbed, shaking with fear. "Don't hit me!"

"Whoa, hold it there, kid! I didn't do anything!" he cried, holding up his hands. "I'm not going to hit you." he added, more to assure his peers that he wasn't a bully than to comfort Kagome. "Did you get lost? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

At that question, Kagome cried even louder. Where was her mommy? Dead. Where was her daddy? He didn't want her. She felt her body tremble with anguish as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

They were murmuring again – Whispering into each other's ear. They always whispered when she was around…She was the curse of her clan – The bane of their existence. Why? Why? WHY?

"What's going on here?" The voice was cold and emotionless, sending a shiver of fear running down her spine. "Shisui, explain."

"I-Itachi-kun, I don't know. This girl came out of nowhere and tripped…then she started crying and begging me not to hit her. I asked her if she was lost and she started bawling!"

Kagome stiffened when she felt the crowd suddenly part to allow 'Itachi-kun' through. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed fervently that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Go inside and tell sensei I'll be in class shortly." he ordered.

"Hai," chorused his peers, who quickly scrambled back into the academy without question. After all, no one questioned Itachi when he made a decision or gave a command. That would be suicide.

"Pwease, go away." Kagome begged when she felt Itachi kneel beside her.

"No."

"Don't hit me!" she cried, flinching when she felt him grab her arm and haul her to her feet.

"Open your eyes." he commanded, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I won't hit you."

Kagome slowly cracked open one eye…and then another. The boy, much younger than the others, quickly dropped her arm as soon as she opened her eyes. "_He looks so cool_." Kagome thought silently to herself as she took in the boy's handsome features. "_Maybe he won't hate me if he doesn't know who I am…_"

"What's your name?"

"M-My name?" echoed Kagome, panicking slightly. "U-Um…"

"It's a simple question."

"H-Hyuuga…Kagome." she finally stuttered, mentally preparing herself for the disgusted looks and degrading comments.

To his credit, Itachi simply raised a questioning eyebrow before dismissing Kagome's answer entirely. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Kagome shifted nervously from foot to foot as she glanced at Itachi from under her eyelashes. He was different. He treated her like she was…normal. Nothing special or worth extra attention – To him, she was just Kagome Hyuuga, not the Blue-Eyed Freak.

"Come," he beckoned, walking a few feet ahead. "I'll take you back to the Hyuuga District."

Although she was reluctant to go back _there_, Kagome found herself instinctively following Itachi – limping slightly to keep her weight off her injured leg. She had taken less than three steps when he suddenly whirled around, causing her to stumble back in shock. She landed on her rear with a soft thump.

He seemed to mentally roll his eyes (even though his expression never changed) as he extended a hand to help her up. Kagome felt her heart leap with joy at the silent gesture and quickly placed her small hand into his slightly larger one. He effortlessly pulled her back to her feet.

"T-Thwank you, Itwachi-kun." she mumbled, smiling brightly for the first time since…forever.

Itachi seemed to visibly twitch at the mutilation of his name. She was almost as bad as his younger brother…almost. "Itachi." he stated, attempting to correct Kagome's pronunciation.

"Itwachi." repeated Kagome, struggling to pronounce the name.

"Itachi."

"Iwashi."

"Never mind," Itachi stated, waving off Kagome's attempts to properly pronounce his name. "Let me take a look at those wounds."

Kagome seemed to visibly deflate at 'letting down' Itachi. "_Itakshi,_" she thought to herself as Itachi examined her knee. "_No. Itacshi…Itashi…I-Itachi. Itachi-sama!_" she smiled to herself, proud of her own accomplishment.

"Your knee is fine." Itachi stated, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts.

"T-Thwank, you," whispered Kagome, "_Itachi_-sama."

Itachi's eyes reflected genuine surprise (small though it was) as he allowed a small, brief smile grace his lips. Kagome almost missed it…almost. But she didn't and she quickly found herself addicted to his smile – his approval.

"Come on, let's get going before I completely miss class today." he beckoned, waiting for Kagome to snap out of her musings.

"Hai, Itachi-sama!" she grinned, quickly latching onto his hand.

Itachi quickly shook off his shock and the urge to snap at her for the unexpected – unapproved – contact. He shook his head slightly and loosely returned Kagome's gesture, holding her hand lightly in his. She was just a stupid three-year-old…He would allow it this one time…

* * *

TBC

_What do you think? I don't see many Itachi/Kagome pairings running around (one or two at the most)…which is a shame. Though that could be because Itachi's my favorite character in Naruto…_

_However, if anyone knows a well-written Itachi/Kagome story, please drop me a line and point me in the direction of that story! Thanks in advance. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

_Due to the many requests, I will post everyone's age every time they age. _

_Kagome – 3; Itachi – 7; Neji – 3; Sasuke – 2; Shisui – 12; Kakashi – 16; Gai – 16 _

**Uchiha Prodigy**

5/29/06 – 6/14/06

"Where did you go?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her Father's voice and immediately began to tremble in fear. "Nowhere," she lied, averting her eyes.

"Everyone saw you leave the Hyuuga District." deadpanned Hizashi. "What have I said about going beyond the Hyuuga District?"

"I'm sowry," Kagome mumbled, feeling her face burn with shame.

"Were you even listening? Do you _ever_ listen?"

Kagome felt her eyes well with tears, but stubbornly held them back. She wouldn't cry for this. She couldn't cry over something so stupid.

"Did you meet anyone out there?"

_Itachi…_

Kagome vehemently shook her head from side to side and silently prayed that her Father wouldn't see through her lie. If he did, she was sure she would never see Itachi again…ever.

Hizashi looked relieved. "Good." he murmured, frowning slightly. Then, as if remembering Kagome was still there, he sternly added, "You are never to leave the Hyuuga District again, do I make myself clear?"

Kagome quickly nodded her head.

"And if you accidentally meet someone by chance, you are never to link yourself to the Hyuuga family. As far as people outside of the Hyuuga family know, I only have one child – one son – Neji. I do not have a daughter, do you understand?"

Kagome felt her little body rack with suppressed sobs as she reluctantly nodded her head. She couldn't understand why everyone hated her so much. Was it something she had done and forgot? She wished she could remember what she had done to cause her father – her whole clan – to despise her. Why couldn't she remember anything? What horrible deed had she committed that was so unforgivable?

A treacherous tear slipped past her eyes despite her attempts to put up a strong front. She quickly wiped it away – only to have it immediately replaced by another drop of tear. "_Why won't they stop coming?_" she silently cried as more tears gathered under her eyes.

"Imouto, why are you crying?"

Kagome eyes snapped up at the sound of her brother's voice. "Nii-san," she whimpered, slightly ashamed that he had to witness another one of these 'episodes' that she seemed to constantly have with their father.

"Who hurt you?" Neji demanded angrily as soon as he noticed the thin layer of bandage wrapped around his sister's knee, assuming that she was crying because she was in pain. "I'll kill him!" he hissed, his eyes burning with fury.

"You will do no such thing." interrupted Hizashi, leveling a stern glare on his son. "Kagome is fine. She was careless and tripped when she was running home."

Kagome absently nodded her head in agreement with her Father's story as she gently fingered her bandaged hand.

_Itachi…_

She found herself smiling despite the situation.

"Neji, go into the kitchen. We'll start dinner shortly." ordered Hizashi, his eyes softening slightly at the concerned look etched on his beloved son's face.

Hizashi completely missed the tender smile that graced Kagome's lips at the thought of the Uchiha prodigy, but Neji didn't. Neji didn't understand _why_ his sister was suddenly smiling so contently, but whatever it was, he prayed that it would happen more often. He was half tempted to ask her exactly what happened to make her so happy, but wisely chose not to pursue the matter. To simply see her smile was enough.

Gently shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Neji softly beckoned. "Come on, Kagome, let's go eat!

"You go on, Neji." answered Hizashi before Kagome had a chance to reply. "Kagome's not hungry today. She's going to go meditate in her room."

Kagome's face fell, but quickly nodded her head. This was her punishment for directly disobeying her Father. Compared to the punishment last time, missing dinner was nothing…Or so she tried to tell herself. Too bad her stomach didn't agree with her. It was growling softly with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Oh…okay," Neji frowned. He had really been looking forward to spending some time with his sister. He almost never saw her anymore. "I'll see you later?" he asked, making what had initially been a statement sound more like a question.

Kagome subtly cast a glance towards their Father from the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction to this offer.

Hizashi discreetly shook his head in the negative.

Kagome swallowed the growing lump in her throat and gently shook her head 'no'. "I'm sowry, Neji-nii-san." she apologized, blinking back tears. "I'll see you toomowrol." she mumbled softly as she quickly bolted out of the room before the fresh tears could slip past her defense. In her hurry to reach the safety of bedroom – her only haven, she completely missed the hurt look etched on her brother's face.

* * *

Kagome bit her lips in indecision as she snuck several longing glances at her open window. On one hand, she desperately wanted to see Itachi again. But on the other, if she left and her Father found out…she gulped and quickly shook her head from side to side to shake off the horrifying thoughts. She didn't even want to _think_ about the consequences of such an endeavor.

No, she was going to stay in her room like a good, obedient daughter.

But _Itachi _was somewhere out _there_…

She sighed in frustration as she plopped ungracefully onto her futon like a sack of dejected potatoes.

Itachi vs. Punishment with a capital P…

Was she so desperate that she was willing to risk her life (okay, maybe she's exaggerating a _little_ bit) just to see a complete stranger?

…

Yes…She was.

Itachi was worth it – she was sure of it.

Plus, her Father hadn't checked on her since early this morning when he came to deliver her a cup of water. Not to mention, he had specifically informed her that she wouldn't be released from her room until tomorrow morning. Who's to say he would even check on her again?

_I can spend more time with Itachi…_

Shooting her door another fearful glance, half afraid that her Father would suddenly barge into her room (which was a stupid notion), Kagome quickly hopped off her bed and tiptoed towards the open windows. Hoisting herself onto the windowsill, she almost lost her gripping when her stomach suddenly rumbled with hunger. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she cast a worried glance at the locked doors – positive that everyone from a three mile radius must have heard her stomach...

But no one barged in. Not even a footstep…

Satisfied that her Father wasn't going to suddenly barge in out of nowhere, Kagome quickly flipped herself over the windowsill and onto the other side. "Sowry Otou-sama," she whispered, frowning slightly, before completely releasing her hold on the windowsill.

* * *

"…Your graduation test will be held next week. Those of you who pass will receive your forehead protectors and move on to become genin. I expect all of you to study hard. Now…"

Shisui grinned as he leaned over Itachi's desk and whispered, "Not that _you_ need to study. You probably already know everything, don't you?"

Itachi stared listlessly out the window as he listened to his best friend babble on and on about the graduation exam. He didn't care. Like Shisui said, he didn't need to study. The graduation exam was going to be ridiculously easy…just like everything else about the academy. He honestly didn't know why he even bothered attending – if nothing else; it was a waste of time.

"…What are you looking at?" Shisui asked curiously, peeking over Itachi's shoulder. He blinked in confusion when he saw two jounins playing "go fish" on their academy steps. "Aren't those the two newly appointed Jounins?"

"Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi." affirmed Itachi, keeping his eyes trained on the two jounins.

"They could be our new…" began Shisui, but quickly trailed off when he felt an ominous shadow tower over him. He fearfully glanced up and immediately cringed when he identified the ominous shadow as his Academy Sensei. "S-Sensei, I can explain…" he stuttered, searching his mind for an excuse.

Itachi spared his sensei a dismissive glance before returning his attention to the two jounins sprawled across the academy steps. They didn't look like much…childish almost, but they were some of the youngest jounins in Konoha history. Even though they didn't _look_ the part, they must have _some_ merit.

"…Please Sensei. I promise it won't happen again!" pleaded Shisui.

"What did you find so interesting? What could possibly be more important than your education?" hissed the Academy Sensei.

Sighing silently in irritation, Itachi was half-way through turning away from the window when a familiar figure caught his attention.

_Kagome…? _

He watched with veiled surprise as the little girl he met yesterday shyly approached the Academy. She stopped three meters away from the Academy and froze in fear when she finally noticed the two jounins reclining on the steps.

The jounin in the tight, green spandex quickly leapt up and took an exuberated step towards Kagome…who quickly took several steps back.

Before he even realized it, Itachi found himself raising his hand and asking for permission to leave class early. Even though the Academy Sensei looked highly reluctant to allow Itachi to leave before class ended, he finally conceded to allow him to go (much to the cries of unfair from the other students) on the condition that he studied extra hard for the graduation exam.

"Hai, of course," Itachi softly answered, knowing the answer would fully placate the Academy Sensei.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Itachi gave a light tilt of his head in appreciation as he passed the Academy Sensei on his way out of the classroom.

Shisui's eyes burned with envy, jealousy coiling his stomach, as he watched the sensei give his best friend permission to the leave class early simply because he was the '_Uchiha Prodigy'_. Itachi was the Prodigy and the Genius that everyone loved and respected. But…Where did that leave him? What was he, Uchiha Shisui, to the Uchiha clan? To Konoha?

To them, he was simply the best friend of Uchiha Itachi…

The _shadow _of the Konoha Prodigy…

It was never Uchiha Shisui, but always the best friend of Uchiha Itachi.

The _shadow_…always there, but never noticed.

* * *

"There's no need to be scared of me!" barked Gai, doing a 'nice guy' pose. "Let us shine our youth together!"

_Clonk_

"Baka," intoned Kakashi, thumping his partner on the head with the spine of his book (Come Come Paradise). "You're scaring her."

Gai sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he apologized profusely to Kagome, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "If I can't cheer her up by the end of the day, I'll run 800 laps around Konoha!" he declared, grinning brightly.

Ignoring his companion, Kakashi slowly inched towards Kagome, knowing any sudden movement would scare her away. He had moved less than two meters when her eyes quickly began to widen with fear. When she looked like she was about to panic, he quickly halted his advance and lowered himself onto one knee. "It's all right," he gently soothed, his eyes softening slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you and you're not going to get in trouble." He smiled lightly (through his mask), hoping it would give him a more approachable look as he stretched out an open hand towards the little girl.

Kagome looked at the outstretched hand, but made no move to take it.

"My name is Kakashi – Hatake Kakashi."

Kagome frowned and pursued her lips. Her father told her to never tell anyone that she was a Hyuuga…

"Are you lost?" Kakashi asked, dropping his arm.

Kagome quickly shook her head from side to side in the negative.

"Burning youth!" laughed Gai, taking a giant leap towards Kagome, who promptly took several steps back.

"Just stay out of this." deadpanned Kakashi, looking highly irritated. "Little girl, do you need us to help you…" he trailed off uncertainly when Kagome suddenly smiled. He blinked in surprise when she suddenly started running towards him with outstretched arms, as if expecting a hug…

…Only to have her run right past him.

He quickly swiveled around and watched as she ran up to a slightly older boy and wrapped her arms around his torso.

_Uchiha Itachi…_

Getting back onto his feet, Kakashi watched with interest as Gai quickly ran up to the pair and shouted, "Let your youth burn!"

The Uchiha boy immediately shot Gai a frigid glare when the little girl clinging to his waist began to tremble with fear. "What did you do to her?" he asked icily, narrowing his eyes.

"We didn't do anything," Kakashi answered before Gai had a chance to open his mouth and sprout off some nonsense about youth. "We were just about to ask her if she was lost and needed help finding her way home."

"I'll take her home." Itachi answered, gently prying Kagome's arms from around his waist.

"Don't you have class to attend?" Gai asked confusedly, raising a thick eyebrow.

"Sensei excused me from class for the rest of the day." replied Itachi, shifting his gaze to Kakashi. "If there's nothing else, I'll be taking Kagome home."

Kagome instantly seemed to deflate…

"You know this little girl?" Kakashi asked interestedly.

"I've met her once." Itachi answered. "I know where she lives."

"All right, I'll leave her in your hands then."

Itachi nodded his head before beckoning for Kagome to follow him. Kagome, though dejected at the prospect of going home, dutifully followed Itachi at a slightly slower pace.

"Have you eaten yet?" Itachi asked softly once they were a short distance away from the two jounins.

Tilting her head up slightly in confusion, Kagome gently shook her head 'no'. As if to emphasize her point, her stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble.

A faint smile – a barely noticeable twitch of the lips – flitted across his expression as he glanced back at the little girl lagging behind him. "Do you have any preference?" he asked, watching with slight amusement as confusion spread across her face. "What do you like to eat?" he patiently explained.

Understanding the implications, Kagome immediately brightened as she raced to catch up with Itachi. Giggling softly, she looked up at Itachi with adoration as she cutely answered, "Ramen!"

* * *

"Was that…?" asked Gai, trailing slightly.

"That was Uchiha Itachi, pride of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi answered; his eyes saddening slightly at the mention of Uchiha...

"He's graduating in a week, isn't he?" asked Gai, smiling proudly as if he had single-handedly raised Itachi himself. "Youths these days are making such great accomplishments! He's doing even better than what you did back in your Academy days, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked tiredly and asked, "Hm? Did you say something?"

"You haven't been listening to me?" screamed Gai, his mouth dropping wide open in disbelief.

"That is definitely Uchiha Itachi," Kakashi whispered to himself, completely ignoring his companion, "Although I hadn't expected him to be so popular with the younger kids…" he murmured. "_Rumors say that Uchiha Itachi doesn't care about anyone beside his little brother, Sasuke, and his best friend, Shisui._" he recalled. It was a common notion he had heard several people (mostly old women) voice whenever the topic of the Uchiha Prodigy was brought up.

But then again, a rumor was just that – a rumor.

…And from what he'd seen today, it couldn't possibly be completely true.

* * *

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" a smiling couple greeted. However, their smile quickly dissolved into confusion when they finally realized their customer was a little kid…with an even younger one.

Itachi, ignoring the befuddled looks the couple was giving them, wordlessly helped Kagome onto one of the stools (which was a little too high for Kagome) before taking the seat beside her.

"What would you like?" the chef asked after shaking off his initial bewilderment.

Itachi briefly scanned the menu before answering, "I'll have the Beef Ramen."

"And what would you like?" asked the chef, turning his attention to Kagome.

"Um…Ramen?" answered Kagome, looking confusedly at Itachi.

Itachi, easily reading the confusion in her eyes, calmly turned to the chef and stated, "She'll have the same as me."

"All right, your lunch will be done shortly." smiled the chef as he bustled off to make their orders.

"Are you sure they can pay for the food?" whispered the woman, approaching her husband. "The girl's only three or four – her parents couldn't possibly have told her to buy food alone. And the boy, shouldn't he be at the Academy?" she asked curiously, taking another peek at the two kids.

"You're worrying too much." chided the man, pulling out a pack of noodles. "The girl is obviously here with the boy. And as for the boy, I wouldn't worry too much. He has the crest of the Uchiha clan on his clothes, which means he is from one of the noble families of Konoha. I'm sure he has the money to pay for some simple ramen."

"But why isn't he in class with the rest of the children his age?"

"Why don't you ask him?" the man smiled as he took out two large bowls from the cupboard for the ramen.

"Hai, I think I will." the woman snorted playfully as she walked towards the two children.

"…never has Ramen before." the girl shyly whispered. "But Ne…um, Nii-san said they were yummy."

The woman felt her smile widened when she noticed the cute blush staining the little girl's cheeks. _She's so adorable._ "Your ramen is almost done." she announced as she neared the two children.

"Thwank you," Kagome whispered.

"Mhm," the woman nodded. "Do you have the day off from the Academy today?" she asked, turning her attention to Itachi. She immediately regretted asking the question when she found herself staring into a pair of cold, emotionless eyes.

_He's completely different from the little girl…_

"Hm, ramen!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly when she saw the man coming towards them with two bowls of steaming Beef Ramen.

…_Yet she adores him_.

The couple watched silently from the sidelines as the little girl chattered on and on about various things while the boy just occasionally nodded his head to show that he was listening.

"What's Acatemy wike?" she finally asked, idly pushing around the remaining ramen she couldn't finish.

"You learn the history of Konoha, the principles behind chakra, and the theory and usage of various jutsus in different situations." Itachi answered, giving a vague outline of what the Academy was like.

"Sugoi," Kagome whispered, eyes widening in interest. "When can I go?" she asked innocently.

"When you're five." replied Itachi, casting the curious girl beside him a small glance.

"Did you stawt when you were five?" she asked, holding up five fingers. "When do you becwome a gee-gewin?" she added, recalling a term she had recently overheard her father use.

_She's reminds me of Sasuke. Neither of them can talk properly…_

"I started when I was six and hopefully I'll be a genin by the end of the week." Itachi answered as he glanced at the bill. He quickly pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal, making sure to leave a large tip on the counter.

"I wanna be a gewin too! I wanna be just like you." Kagome exuberantly claimed as she hopped off her stool. Gently latching onto Itachi's hand, she curiously asked, "Itachi-sama, where are you gowing now?"

…_Yet they're always so curious…_

"I'm going to take you home; then go train." he calmly answered.

"Can I cwome too?"

…_And annoyingly adamant about latching onto him…_

"If it's all right with your father." replied Itachi, gently shaking off Kagome's hand.

…_And he didn't even like kids…_

* * *

"_That_ was Uchiha Itachi?" the woman asked incredulously, overhearing the little girl call the Uchiha boy, 'Itachi-sama'. Wiping her hands on her apron, she quickly moved out from behind the counter to hopefully catch another glance of the famed 'Uchiha Prodigy'.

He was already gone.

"…I think he overheard our discussion." the man stated dryly, holding up a wade of cash. "This has to be the largest tip I've ever seen."

The woman had the decency to blush as she quickly cleared the counter.

* * *

Kagome watched in open-mouthed awe as Itachi quickly executed several Taijutsu moves in close succession. He was quick – His feet had barely touched the ground when he was gone again. Half the time, she didn't even know where Itachi was, much less what he was doing...

…But she enjoyed every moment watching him.

His Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills were unquestionable. Even his Genjutsu skills were way beyond that of a normal Academy student. Watching him was as good as watching any Chuunin practice…

Kagome frowned slightly in confusion when Itachi suddenly reemerged (from wherever he had disappeared to) with several kunai targets. Kagome watched curiously as Itachi quickly secured the targets onto several hard-to-hit locations around the forest.

"Itachi-sama…" she asked questioningly, standing up quickly when she realized Itachi was heading towards her.

"I suggest you move." Itachi coldly intoned as he secured the last target to the base of the tree behind Kagome.

_He sounded so cold…_

Kagome felt tears gather in her eyes as she watched Itachi walk away.

…_And looked so unapprochable…_

Biting back a sob, Kagome quickly ran up behind Itachi and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't hate me," she pleaded as she buried her face into his clothes. "Everyboty can hate me…I don't care." she whimpered. "Just Itachi-sama…pwease don't hate me."

Itachi's eyes softened slightly as he gently pried Kagome's hands from around his waist. Turning so he was facing her, he softly whispered, "You're thinking too much."

"I…am?"

"Mhm," Itachi confirmed as he gently ruffled Kagome's hair.

_How can I hate someone I barely know you?_

"I'm emotionless because a ninja cannot afford to let others read his feelings. I'm cold…because that's who I am."

"No!" Kagome vehemently shouted.

"No?" echoed Itachi, somewhat surprised by Kagome's response.

"Itachi-sama is cold becwuse he wants to keep everyboty away. Itachi-sama is cold becwuse he is _scawd_ to let everyboty see the other Itachi-sama inside."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

_Scared? Was he…scared? Was he, Uchiha Itachi, scared of himself?_

In a way, it made sense…

"I fweel it too." admitted Kagome, lowering her eyes to the ground. "I'm scawd and I hide away the real Kagome." she whispered softly, as if afraid someone might overhear her.

Itachi didn't understand what Kagome was referring to, but he understood the emotions behind her words. Although their reasons for being _scared_ were probably different, Itachi didn't doubt the feeling was the same. Just that…he had never thought of what he had felt since he was a child as being…_scared_.

"But Kagome trusts Itachi-sama," she boldly stated, startling Itachi out of his thoughts. "Itachi-sama can keep everyboty away if he wants to…" she trailed, biting her lips, "but Kagome wants to be the one…"

She slowly raised her arm towards Itachi…

"Right…"

…And placed her hand over his heart.

"Here."

Itachi stared at the little girl in front of him with something akin to wonder. Although he didn't know what the circumstances surrounding Kagome's life was like, he knew it was harsh…because the pain was reflected in her eyes. And for her to say those words to him – a stranger – touched him in a way he didn't want to admit…

…And will probably never voice.

Itachi allowed a rare smile to pass briefly over his lips as he gently ruffled Kagome's hair. "_Maybe someday…_" he silently murmured.

_...If their destinies were truly intertwined. _

* * *

TBC

_Author's Corner: Another chapter down! Yay! You guys have no idea how long it took me to straighten out Itachi's character. Thankfully, episodes 129-131 helped me understand his personality as it was before he murdered his clan. I found it really interesting – the thoughts, the reasons, and the struggle he must have underwent before he made the final decision to kill his entire clan. _

_Although none of Itachi's thoughts were revealed during those episodes (he was pretty emotionless) – I'm pretty sure he didn't just suddenly wake up one day and decide he wanted to 'test his powers' by killing his whole clan. It must have built up somehow…the resentment and craving for power. _

_Anyway, that's really not the point of my story because I won't be taking that path. I'll be exploring what would it have been like (for Itachi, Sasuke, and Konoha) if things had **not** turned out like it did in the Naruto series. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha.

**_Author's Note_**: _The age of the characters have **not** changed. _

_Kagome – 3; Itachi – 7; Sasuke – 2; Neji – 3; Shisui – 12; Kakashi – 16_

**Dangerous Understandings**

6/14/06 – 7/4/06

The dinner table was completely silent. Not even Neji dared to make a comment. The frown on their father's face successfully warded off any attempts to instigate a friendly dinner conversation.

"Psst," hissed Neji, leaning towards his sister. "Why is everyone so upset today? Everyone's frowning!"

Kagome helplessly shrugged her shoulders as she shoveled another spoonful of rice into her mouth. Honestly, she hadn't noticed anything different…Although, that might be because she was hardly ever present in the Hyuuga District anymore.

"Do you know what's going to happen tomorrow?" Hizashi suddenly asked.

Neji jumped at the sound of his father's voice. "N-No," he stuttered, blinking in surprise. "Kagome, do you know?" he asked, turning to face his sister.

"No," Kagome calmly answered as she took a small sip of her soup. "What's so important about tomorrowl?" she asked innocently.

"Chichue, tell us. What's going on happen tomorrow?" Neji asked curiously.

Suppressing the sudden urge to grin like an idiot, Kagome mentally answered, "_Itachi's graduating tomorrow! He's going to be a genin…_"

"Uchiha Itachi," spat Hizashi, "is going to graduate from the Academy tomorrow and become the youngest genin in Konoha history."

"_Go Itachi-san!_" Kagome grinned, elated to hear just about anything related to her idol. "_I can't wait to see him tomorrow!_"

"Uchiha Itachi is hailed as the Prodigy of Konoha for his brilliance and skill in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu." Hizashi coldly added as he curled his fingers around his rice bowl.

"That's…good…?" trailed Neji, unsure of what response his father was searching for. He immediately knew it was the wrong answer when his father's frown deepened into an angry scowl.

"Because of Uchiha Itachi, everyone now recognizes the Uchiha clan as the number one clan of Konoha." hissed Hizashi, eyes narrowing in distaste. "The Hyuuga clan is old – even older than the Uchiha clan; yet, the Uchiha clan is supposedly _superior _to the Hyuuga clan!"

_Oh…_

"Sugoi," Kagome whispered, accidentally speaking her thoughts aloud. She immediately slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized her mistake…

* * *

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but keep in mind that you are only new genins. All of you will be placed into a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher. You'll be arranged in groups such that the overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce the teams…

"Team 1: Kino Mai, Akiyama Seiichi, and Arakaki Kanaye."

"Do you think we'll be on the same team?" whispered Shisui, casting Itachi a sidelong glance.

"Who knows?" Itachi answered disinterestedly.

"Team 3: Narita Ryoichi, Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Itachi."

Shisui frowned slightly, but quickly plastered on a smile and whispered, "Guess we're on the same team after all."

"Hm," acknowledged Itachi as his eyes automatically searched out Narita Ryoichi – a short, hot-tempered little boy who had barely passed the Graduation Exam. He quickly found the red-head on the other side of the room, glaring at him with something akin to envy and distaste.

* * *

Kagome watched dejectedly as her father quickly ushered Neji out of the house and locked the door. A sense of loneliness griped her heart as she looked around the silent, empty room. Everyone was gone. She would be the only one in the Hyuuga District tonight.

Everyone else was going to be at the Uchiha Graduation Party.

The Hyuuga clan didn't _want_ to go, but _had_ to go because it would make them seem petty if they had refused the invitation. But she – she _wanted_ to go, but _couldn't_. She almost resented them for their fortune – almost.

Sighing sadly, she slowly turned her tear-filled eyes away from the door.

She would give just about anything to be able to go too…

"Itachi-san," she softly whispered as she slumped to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, leaning her cheek gently against her knees, "Congradtulatians."

* * *

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Itachi found himself frowning slightly at the laid-back attitude of his Jounin instructor. It made him question if the newly-appointed Jounin really had the capability to lead a genin team.

"What are your likes, dislikes, and dreams?"

"Why don't you go first?" snorted Ryoichi, shooting the Jounin an irritated glare.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams…I have a few hobbies." the silver-haired Jounin elusively answered. "All right, the loud-mouth goes first."

Ryoichi glared, but eventually answered, "My name is Narita Ryoichi. I like fighting, sleeping, and spending time with my friends. I dislike arrogant bookworms, cowards, and…Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi felt a sinister smile curve on his lips at the open declaration. Things were finally getting interesting…

"Anyway," interrupted Shisui, hoping to avert a fight, "My name is Uchiha Shisui. I like training, fishing, and making rice-balls. I dislike being forgotten and dismissed as unimportant. My dream is to be recognized by everyone as a worthy member of the Uchiha clan."

Although he felt the underlying barbs in his friend's words, Itachi chose to dismiss the subject…for now. "My name is Uchiha Itachi," he systematically began when he felt three pairs of eyes on him. "There are few things I like and many things I dislike. My dreams are none of your business."

Kakashi remained uncharacteristically silent as he analyzed his three students. Although Ryoichi was by far the rudest of the three, he was also the one that he was the least worried about. He could sense that while Ryoichi was a little rough around the edges, he was also painfully direct and honest with his feelings and thoughts. "_Almost too direct_," Kakashi thought cryptically as he glanced at Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi…He didn't say much about himself. The only thing Kakashi gained from his introduction was his name (which he already knew) and the fact that he disliked many more things than he enjoyed. But besides the obvious, Kakashi could sense that something dark and sinister was slowly blossoming inside Itachi's heart. Something that he had not sensed when Itachi had been with that little girl…

The unsavory feeling he received from just being in close proximity to Itachi sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. "_A dangerous ninja indeed._" he silently mused to himself as he sent the Uchiha Prodigy a slanted glance. "_Hopefully this won't cause any trouble for Konoha._"

Then, there was Uchiha Shisui. He looked simple at first glance, but the glint in his eyes quickly revealed the competitive and ambitious nature he hid behind his façade of innocence. When Shisui gave his introduction, it only served to further confirm his suspicions – Uchiha Shisui was jealous of his best friend. "_In a way, the two are not as different from one another as people may be led to believe…_

"_What a charming team I have – a rude loudmouth and two Uchihas with dark ambitions_." Kakashi dryly thought to himself. Shaking the ominous feelings from his mind, he quickly clapped his hands together and announced, "Well, we start our first mission tomorrow – Survival Training."

"Survival Training?" echoed Ryoichi and Shisui.

"I would suggest that you don't eat any breakfast." Kakashi smiled, glancing towards Itachi from the corner of his eye. He was a little irritated to find that the younger Uchiha wasn't paying him the slightest attention…

However, Kakashi's irritation quickly dissolved when he realized Itachi was combing through the crowd with his eyes in search of something…or someone. An image of the little girl he had seen a week ago immediately popped into his mind. "_She may be the answer to my problems…_"

"Can we go now?" Ryoichi loudly yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Yes, you're dismissed." Kakashi smiled, keeping his eyes trained on Itachi. "_I seriously hope that little girl will be able to curb whatever notions are running through your mind_…"

* * *

Shisui remained uncharacteristically silent as he instinctively followed Itachi back to the Uchiha District. There were a lot of things on his mind today. Not only was Itachi on his team, there was also…Shisui grimaced slightly when he suddenly remembered the party that was going to take place tonight – the Graduation Party thrown in honor of _Uchiha Itachi_…

Sometimes he wondered if they forgot…Shisui jumped slightly when Itachi suddenly stopped and turned in the opposite direction. Shaking himself out of his stupor, Shisui hurriedly asked, "Where are you going?"

"Training," Itachi answered simply as he continued towards the Training Grounds.

"But the party…"

"I'll be back in time."

Shisui fell silent as he watched his best friend slowly disappear down the street. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he could feel that Itachi was…different. Itachi had changed – nothing drastic or obvious – but there were subtle differences.

* * *

By the time the sun was beginning to set, Itachi was becoming more than just a little restless. He had waited for over three hours (while training) for Kagome, but there was still no sign of her. She usually arrived before he did. Then why didn't she come today? She had been going on and on about celebrating his graduation the whole week…

Sighing softly, he was slightly irked to realize that he actually _cared_.

Slipping his shurikens back into his pouch, Itachi quickly cleaned up the Training Grounds and headed back home. A small frown pulled at the edge of his lips when he arrived home only to find a large crowd blocking the entrance to the Uchiha District. He was just about to turn and take the back entrance in when a voice stopped him.

"Uchiha Itachi, I presume?"

Itachi slowly turned around and regarded the tall, dark-haired Hyuuga with a cold look. "Yes," he answered as his eyes flickered to the little boy standing beside the man. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your astounding accomplishments." the man replied in an equally frigid voice. Itachi easily sensed the insincerity behind his words. Mistaking Itachi's cold glare for confusion, the man softly added, "My apologies. My name is Hyuuga Hizashi and this is my son, Hyuuga Neji."

Tilting his head in acknowledgement, Itachi quickly turned away without sparing the duo a second glance. He smirked slightly when he felt Hizashi's chakra spike in anger. Hyuuga Hizashi was obviously not someone who was used to being ignored. Too bad Itachi could care less whether or not the Hyuuga was pleased with him or not. It didn't concern him in the least.

Itachi had just stepped through the back entrance when he suddenly remembered a small detail he had previously overlooked. Kagome had introduced herself as a member of the Hyuuga clan when they had first met. Did that mean she would be attending the party tonight too? He subconsciously quickened his pace as he combed through the throng of _guests_ in search of the little girl.

Half-way through the party, Itachi was convinced that either one, Kagome lied to him about being a Hyuuga, or two, she had been forbidden to attend his Graduation Party. The former was a possibility, but from what he knew of Kagome and the hints she had accidentally dropped about her family, Itachi guessed that it probably the latter. He felt himself mentally frown as his eyes fell on a group of Hyuuga clan members. It almost made him appreciate his own family…almost.

"Oh, there you are Itachi!"

Itachi turned his head slightly at the sound of his mother, Uchiha Mikoto's, voice. "What is it, kaa-san?" he asked quietly as his eyes flickered to the small boy she was cradling in her arms. His lips curved slightly when Sasuke suddenly smiled and began gurgling barely comprehensible words.

"I still can't understand Sasuke's attachment to you." she smiled, shaking her head slightly as her younger son stretched out both arm towards his older brother. Then, as if suddenly remembering her purpose for finding her elder son, she quickly added, "Your father is looking for you. He wants you to meet some of his friends."

Giving his mother a thoughtful look, he quietly answered, "I can't. Please inform Father that I will not be present for the rest of the party. I have some business I must attend to tonight. I will not be back until very late."

His mother looked slightly taken aback, but slowly nodded her head in acceptance. Itachi nearly scoffed at the look of pure understanding shining from her eyes. Did she really understand him? Did _anyone_ really know him?

_They thought they did…_

_But no one understood anything._

* * *

Kagome stared hollowly into the darkness as she gingerly brushed her fingers across her tear-stained cheek. The room was completely immersed in pitch black darkness. She couldn't see anything – Not even her own hands. It was lonely too…She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, pondering about her family and her awkward relationship with them, but it felt like ages.

Did her father care about her at all? Had her mother loved her? Or had she abhorred her from the very first moment she had laid eyes on her? And did Neji remember her when he was training or attending social gatherings with their father? Or was she just another stranger to them? Someone who happened to share their home? Did any of them consider her as family? Was she really…

The torrent of questions running through her head immediately stopped when she heard a soft click. Her eyes quickly swiveled to the front door. Were they home all ready? Quickly wiping the tears from her puffy cheeks, Kagome had barely risen to her feet when the shoji screen suddenly slid open.

A gasp of fear escaped her lips as she looked at the figure standing on the porch. His face was hidden in darkness, but Kagome could tell that he was too short to be her father and too tall to be her brother. Before she had a chance to demand who he was, he stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise as a joyous smile quickly replaced her initial shock. "Itachi-san!" she shouted happily as she stumbled forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you so, so, so much," she softly added as fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

Itachi, in a rare display of emotion, slowly lowered himself to his knees and loosely returned Kagome's embrace. "There's somewhere I want to take you." he gently whispered in her ear.

Kagome slowly pulled out of Itachi's arms and shot her idol a confused glance. He sure was acting weird tonight…

"Get on my back." Itachi motioned, turning his back to Kagome. "We can travel faster this way."

"Hai!" answered Kagome, pushing all doubt out of her head. No matter what, Itachi was still Itachi. Nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Shisui frowned, mentally grumbling about the injustice of the whole situation as he gracefully leapt from rooftop to rooftop. He didn't understand why the clan head, Uchiha Fugaku, had to send _him_ to find Itachi…

Sure, the task _sounded _simple, but when Itachi didn't want to be found…he'd doubt anyone would be able to find him. Shaking off his bitter thoughts, Shisui quickly resumed his search for his best friend.

When three hours passed without success, Shisui was about to call off the search and return home when he heard a soft giggle. "_It's late. Who would be crazy enough to stay out here at this ungodly hour? Except me, of course…although I really didn't have much of a choice in the matter._"

Landing softly on a branch close enough to see the source of his curiosity, but far enough not to be detected, Shisui carefully observed the scene. There was a giggling little girl curled against…_ITACHI?_

Shisui's eyes bugged as he squinted harder. His jaw slackened slightly as he watched Itachi pull the little girl onto his lap and wrap his arm around her waist, gently laying his head on her shoulder. Shisui nearly lost his footing and tumbled down the tree when the little girl suddenly proclaimed in a loud voice, "I wuve Itachi-san!"

Leaning in closer, Shisui was surprised to find that he _knew_ who the little girl was! It was the same little girl he had met in front of Academy…

Pursing his lips slightly, Shisui quickly turned and head back to the Uchiha District. Itachi probably wasn't going to come home any time soon…if at all. However, Shisui found it strange and a little disconcerting that Itachi was romantically interested in a three-year-old (or at least, that's what it sounded like).

* * *

Itachi carefully peered over his shoulder when he felt Shisui's aura leave the area. Although he was slightly irritated to find that someone had discovered him and Kagome together, he was positive that Shisui would not whisper a word of this to another soul. But even if he did, Itachi doubted anyone would believe him. After all, who would believe that he, Itachi, would willingly spend time with an unknown little girl when he constantly avoided his own family?

"I don't wike heights." Kagome stated, peering down fearfully from their branch.

"I won't let you fall." assured Itachi, looking slightly amused. "Just look at the moon and don't look down."

Kagome nodded her head, but tightened her grip on Itachi anyway. After a moment of silence, she suddenly asked, "Do you wike your family?" The nature of the question startled him slightly, but he quickly recovered.

"They are…acceptable." Itachi hesitantly answered, his eyes darkening slightly.

"You don't wike them." Kagome interpreted, saying it with such conviction that it surprised Itachi. "Kagome doesn't wike her family either, except nii-san." she added, curling her hand in Itachi's shirt. "They want too much. Kagome feels…um, feels like they're trying to stuff her in a box."

Itachi smiled slightly at Kagome's weird analogy of her feelings. "I know what you're saying." Itachi softly whispered, deciding to spare Kagome the trouble of explaining her feeling in words she didn't know. "They think they can control us. Make us fit their ideals…but I'm not them and I certainly do not _live_ for them. The clan is nothing but a hindrance, forcing its members to fit its ideals. It's always the honor and glory of the clan before the power and strength of the individual. It's suffocating."

Realizing what he just said, Itachi slowly leaned back against the tree and mentally hissed, "_Why am I even saying all this? Even though Kagome would never breathe a word of this to anyone…why am I telling her this? She probably didn't even understand half of what I said_."

And Itachi was right. Kagome was lost. She blinked innocently as she shot him a confused look. "I don't get it," she softly admitted, looking slightly ashamed, "but I can fweel it." Leaning closer to Itachi, she softly whispered, "I _fweel_ it too…but if I have Itachi-san…I don't need my fwamily."

Itachi smiled briefly as he closed his eyes. He didn't doubt it. Kagome didn't understand his words, but she understood him…and that was something no one had ever been able to do.

* * *

Kakashi felt a bead of sweat begin to form on his brow as he guardedly scanned the area for any disturbances. The Survival Training was turning out to be a little harder than he had previously expected. He had unwittingly made the same mistake as many others had before him when he underestimated the Uchiha Prodigy simply because he was the youngest. Itachi's unnatural power and skill almost led Kakashi to believe that the Uchiha Prodigy wasn't entirely…human.

_Flashback_

"_Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi grinned, not looking repentant at all. _

"_LIAR!" shouted Ryoichi, growling angrily. "We waited for nearly two hours!" _

"_Anyway," continued Kakashi, ignoring the red-head. "Let's begin the Survival Training. The success rate is less than 44 percent. The ones who fail will be sent back to the Academy." _

"_WHAT?" shouted Ryoichi, mouth dropping wide open._

"_Sensei, are you joking?" Shisui asked skeptically. When Kakashi shot him an impassive look, he sighed and asked, "What's the Training?" _

"_I'm glad you asked." smiled Kakashi, fishing out two bells from his vest pocket. "I have two bells with me. Your objective is to take it from me in any means possible. The one who doesn't get a bell by the designated time will be sent back to the Academy." _

_Ryoichi grinned as he greedily eyed the two bells. "So," he began, but quickly stopped and flushed a dark red when his stomach suddenly growled. "Why did you tell us not to eat breakfast?" _

"_He didn't say you couldn't." Itachi stated, speaking for the first time. "He only advised against it. However, I doubt this test required an empty stomach, am I correct?" _

_Kakashi grinned, "Yes, but it'll be an extra incentive to get the bells. The one who doesn't get a bell won't get lunch today." _

_Ryoichi scowled and shouted, "How am I supposed to have the energy to move if I don't eat?" _

_Itachi shot him a cold glance and answered, "That should be something you thought of before you took Kakashi Sensei's…advice." _

"_Like you did any better!" hissed Ryoichi, looking oddly satisfied. "Stop acting like your superior to me, Uchiha! Don't you dare lecture me as if you're the teacher when you committed the same mistake as I did!"_

"_On the contrary, I already had breakfast." answered Itachi, catching Kakashi's interest. "A good shinobi follows orders, but an intelligent one thinks before blindly following them." _

_Kakashi frowned slightly at Itachi's choice of words. Shaking his head slightly, he softly cleared his throat and explained, "The Survival Training will begin now. You have three hours – until noon – to get the bells from me. Go!"_

_All three quickly disappeared out of view. _

_After a moment of silence, Kakashi carefully stretched out his chakra to sense where each of his students was hidden. He immediately found Ryoichi, who wasn't even bothering to hide – unless you counted ducking behind a bush. "He's going to need to work on hiding his aura." Kakashi murmured to himself. _

_Stretching his chakra a little further, he located Itachi. "As expected, he's hiding his aura pretty well for someone his age. But he could put a little more work into concealing his chakra." he mentally noted to himself. _

_Pushing onward, he found Shisui a little further back. He was a little surprised with how well the elder Uchiha was concealing his aura and chakra. "It seems he has the best control over his aura and chakra." Kakashi silently mused to himself. _

_His eyes slowly flickered over to the bush when he heard a small rustle. "It looks like he's going to attack soon." Smiling slightly, Kakashi pulled out his favorite novel and settled back. Like he predicted, Ryoichi jumped out of the bush a split second later and charged head on towards him. _

_Easily moving out of the way, Kakashi smoothly flipped over Ryoichi's back and kicked him into the nearby stream. Moving back into position, he casually flipped to the next page, fully immersing himself in the story. _

_Shisui attacked next, using a mix of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Kakashi admitted the Uchiha had talent…maybe even more so than Itachi. _

_The same process went on for over an hour. Ryoichi attacked, got knocked out, Shisui jumped in, and then retreated when Kakashi saw through his genin-level Genjutsu. However, Kakashi was a little surprised that Itachi hadn't made a single move yet…_

_Just as he backhanded Shisui into a tree, he felt Itachi's aura moving towards him. Looking up, he was just in time to see a black blur emerge out of the trees, racing towards him at a very high speed. "His speed is incredible," Kakashi thought to himself as he blocked Itachi's every attempt to snatch the bells, "The same goes for his Taijutsu." _

_Finally snatching both of Itachi's hands, Kakashi quickly kneed him in the stomach and kicked him into the tree beside Shisui. Kakashi was just about to return to his book when Itachi suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Was that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Kakashi barely had time to register Itachi's attack before a shower of Shurikens and Kunai rained down from the sky. _

_Quickly moving out of the way, Kakashi was surprised again when he sensed a presence from behind him. Flipping onto the side, Kakashi succeeded in dodging the kunai that was aimed for his neck. However, the blade still managed to nick his cheek, drawing blood. The wound sizzled slightly as the Itachi skillfully disappeared out of view again. _

"_It was poison coated." Kakashi realized as he quickly cleansed the poison from his wound. "Itachi's not playing around…He wouldn't hesitate to kill to achieve his objective." he softly murmured as his eyes darkened slightly. Tucking his book carefully back into his vest, Kakashi realized he would have to be on his guard from then on. Itachi was not someone to be trifled with…even if he was only seven years old. _

_Looking back at the place he had been previously standing, Kakashi was once again surprised. "Life is just full of surprises today." he mentally murmured to himself as he surveyed the area. Where it should have been littered with shurikens and kunais, it was completely bare…as if nothing had ever happened. "Genjutsu," Kakashi easily identified. "I should have noticed it sooner, but I didn't expect him to have such mastery over this art." _

_End Flashback_

Pushing the memory back, Kakashi quickly focused on the red-head who was currently charging him…head on…again. The same process concerning Ryoichi and Shisui repeated itself again with little to no change.

Fifteen minutes before the designated time ended, Itachi finally made his appearance again. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu," Itachi stated, eerily calm as he quickly made the necessary hand seals.

Jumping out of the fire's way, Kakashi quickly drew a kunai from his pouch when he was faced with another Kage Bunshin. Grabbing onto the Itachi replica's hand, he quickly drove the kunai into his back. However, Kakashi was immediately faced with the fourth surprise of the day when blood began to dribble out of the wound.

"Itachi!" he shouted worriedly, eye widening with surprise. Quickly grabbing onto Itachi's shoulder, supporting his small body, he fervently prayed he hadn't killed his student. He had been sure that this was the fake…

Kakashi's worry immediately disappeared when he felt a hand grab both bells from his waist. His eyes widened further when he found himself looking at another Itachi, who was leaning heavily against a tree, but dangling both bells from his hand. Turning his attention back to the Itachi he was holding up, he was immediately greeted with a puff of smoke. Smiling wryly, Kakashi straightened himself and calmly asked, "You combined your Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with a Genjutsu technique, didn't you?"

Moving towards Itachi, Kakashi's worry was renewed when Itachi suddenly slumped forward. Pressing his fingers to Itachi's pulse, he was relieved to find that Itachi was alive. He was simply exhausted. Even as he pulled Itachi onto his back, Kakashi found himself wondering just how skilled Itachi was…and where he got all his chakra from. _Knowing_ how to perform the skills was one thing, but having the chakra to use them was another…and none of the stunts he had pulled were normal genin-level skills. Each one had required a large chunk of his chakra…

Looking to the other two, who were silenced by a mixture of awe and jealousy, Kakashi tiredly stated. "You two go home. I'm going to take Itachi to the hospital. As for the test, so far, the only one who passed is Itachi."

_Although it wasn't exactly what I had in mind…there's not much I can do about it. _

"Because of unexpected events, I will set up another test for you two to prove yourself worthy of the title of genin."

Before the two had a chance to ask any questions, Kakashi quickly left in a puff of smoke, taking Itachi with him.

_Things were going to get interesting…_

* * *

TBC

_Sorry for the long wait. But here's chapter three. In case any of you are wondering, no, Itachi is **not** stronger than Kakashi. He simply won because Kakashi underestimated Itachi and Itachi wasn't holding back while Kakashi couldn't really kill his students (if you know what I mean). _

_However, at the same time, I felt I had to make Itachi stronger than what Kakashi would expect. Even though Itachi isn't as strong as Kakashi now, he will be in the future. After all, Itachi defeated Kakashi quite…easily in the series. _

_Lastly, if anyone is still reading, I'm going to give a hint as to what the next chapter is about. We fast forward about a year…The next chapter is titled_: **The Curse of the Hyuuga Clan**. _Those of you who watch Naruto should know what I'm referring to. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto.

_Author's Note: A year has passed since the last scene and everyone is a year older. _

_Kagome – 4; Itachi – 8; Sasuke – 3; Neji – 4; Shisui – 13; Kakashi – 17; Hinata – 3_

**The Curse of the Hyuuga Clan**

7/5/06 – 7/19/06

_One year later… _

Kakashi sighed tiredly as he left the Hokage's office. Team 3 had just received their next mission – another C rank mission that was mostly likely going to turn into a B or A rank mission. He had the most peculiar feeling that the Hokage was giving them these missions on purpose…

Over the year, Team 3 had taken on a total of 23 missions that included eight D rank missions, two C rank missions, seven B rank missions, and six A rank missions (all of which had started out as C rank missions…or so the Hokage had claimed).

"_All three of them had grown a lot over the year_." Kakashi silently admitted, allowing a brief smile to flitter across his expression. "_They are undoubtedly the village's number one elite genin team._"

Narita Ryoichi, the hot-headed genin, had thankfully simmered down slightly after their first B rank mission. Even though he still constantly bickered with Itachi over everything (even if it was usually one-sided), the red-head had ultimately come to respect the Uchiha Prodigy as an invaluable teammate and dependable friend.

"_Not only has he matured greatly over the year,_" Kakashi thought proudly to himself, "_he_ _has also made himself somewhat of a name as a rising Taijutsu Specialist. However, his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu skills still leave much to be desired. On the other hand, Shisui…_"

Uchiha Shisui, though outwardly pleasant, was steadily becoming more and more hostile with each mission. Although his talent in Genjutsu was undeniable – some people going as far as to refer to him as the Mirage of Konoha – Kakashi feared that Shisui was training with the wrong motives in mind.

Then, there was Uchiha Itachi – hailed by all of Konoha as the Genius of Geniuses for his mastery over Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. No one was more proud than the Uchiha clan. However, the only thing that seemed to irk Uchiha Fugaku was the fact that even though his son had endured far more than his fair share of life-threatening situations, he had still yet to activate his bloodline limit – the sharingan.

"_Well, Fugaku was irked until he learned that Itachi had a photographic memory that could copy just about any technique_." Kakashi mentally sighed, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "_He's putting too much pressure on Itachi. Even though he's a prodigy, he's still a child. He's not ready for all this..._"

"Focus!" a cold voice commanded, catching Kakashi's attention. The voice was awfully familiar…

"Hai!"

Veering off course, Kakashi quietly followed the two voices into an open clearing near the center of the forest. His eyes widened slightly with recognition as he identified one of the two shinobis as Itachi. "_What's he doing here_?" Kakashi silently asked himself as he watched the scene with curious fascination. "_Shouldn't he be waiting for me at the bridge?_"

"Use your wrist, not your whole arm when you launch the shurikens. Although most ninjas swing their whole arm to give more power to their throw, it's impractical. Not only does it tire out the user quickly, it also decreases the execution speed, which gives the enemy the time to read and block the attack. For the best results, use both the arm and the wrist. First, swing your arm about half-way to give the shurikens power. Then, add speed to power by launching the shurikens towards the target with a quick flick of your wrist. If the target changes direction at the last second, the wrist, unlike the arm, has the flexibility to make the necessary adjustments. Watch me carefully as I show you again."

Kakashi found himself nodding his head in agreement to Itachi's explanation. It was a common misconception to think that the power behind the shurikens lay solely in the range of the swing. Even some Chuunins still carried that mistaken notion…

Snapping out of his musings, Kakashi watched interestedly as Itachi pulled out eight shurikens and launched them expertly towards the three targets at an inhuman speed. All eight shurikens hit the target with perfect precision.

"Sugoi," the little girl beside Itachi whispered, a silly smile curving onto her lips. Pulling out four shurikens, she excitedly claimed, "Itachi-san, I'll try my best!" Falling into position, she carefully swung her arms half-way and then flicked the shurikens towards the target.

_They missed. _

Two shurikens clattered uselessly to the ground. The third lay embedded in the tree and the last hung precariously to the edge of the target.

Kakashi frowned slightly when he saw the crestfallen look on Kagome's face. "_She did surprisingly well for someone her age. There is absolutely nothing to be ashamed of._" Carefully studying his subordinate's impassive face, Kakashi feared that Itachi would unknowingly worsen the situation by either turning away from the little girl or berating her for failing to reach his standards.

Itachi surprised him by doing neither.

Pulling out a set of silver shurikens, Itachi gently placed them into Kagome's hands. "These are special shurikens my father gave me. They were created out of some of the strongest metals available in Konoha. I want you to keep them."

"But, their yours. Your father gave them to you." Kagome protested.

"And what is mine is also yours." Itachi replied, nearly shocking Kakashi into giving away his position. Gently folding Kagome's hands over the shurikens, Itachi softly added, "You'll put them into better use than me."

Welling with determination, Kagome boldly stated, "Itachi-san, I promise I will perfect this exercise by the time you come back from your next mission." Then, to Kakashi's surprise, Kagome quickly leaned towards Itachi and pressed an innocent kiss to his cheek. "Be safe."

Itachi gently tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement.

Smiling sadly, Kagome watched longingly as Itachi swiftly disappeared out of view. Turning her attention back to the practice target, she softly whispered to herself, "I'll be waiting for you here…Itachi-san."

* * *

After watching Kagome practice for another 15 minutes, Kakashi finally headed towards Team 3's meeting area. Hopefully enough time had passed so that his appearance wouldn't raise Itachi's suspicions. 

It didn't.

"You're late!" growled Ryoichi, seething angrily.

"When is he not?" snorted Shisui, shaking his head mockingly.

Itachi didn't even bother to deign Kakashi with a greeting.

"_What a charming team I have._" Kakashi thought wryly to himself as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Anyway," he quickly began, hoping to change the subject, "The Hokage assigned us another C-rank mission. Our job is to deliver this package to the non-ninja village lying on the outskirts of the Earth Country. There is a high chance that this mission will be promoted to an A-rank mission."

"Figures." snorted Ryoichi. However, he looked highly pleased with the prospect of handling another A-rank mission. "Come on, let's get a move on! I want to get this mission over with as soon as possible!"

"Fool, recklessness will get you killed." Itachi intoned coldly. "Rushing into a mission without all the facts is suicide."

"Scared?" taunted Ryoichi, smirking smugly.

"If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who wanted to give up the last mission." Itachi replied frostily as he folded his arms across his chest.

Kakashi could feel the tell-tale signs of a growing headache. "_It'd be nice if Itachi could spare some of that kindness he showed earlier for some of his teammates._" Shaking his head tiredly, he resignedly shouted, "Let's move out."

_This was going to be a LONG two weeks…_

* * *

Two weeks… 

Kagome buried her face in her pillow as she grouchily mulled over the last 14 days she had spend without Itachi. If nothing else, it was lonely. Flipping onto her side and pulling the blankets over her head, Kagome fervently prayed that Itachi would return from his mission soon. It just wasn't the same without him.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Imouto, can I come in?" a familiar voice called.

"Go ahead, nii-san." Kagome answered, her voice slightly muffled by the thick layer of blankets. Slowly poking her head out of her cocoon, she watched disinterestedly as the door to her bedroom quietly squeaked open.

"You're _still _in bed?" Neji asked incredulously, quirking a disbelieving eyebrow. "Kagome-chan, you should have been up hours ago! We have to leave in less than an hour. Otou-san is going to get impatient."

"Huh?" Kagome asked intelligently. Why would it matter to _her_ if their Father was going somewhere? At the most, he'll probably just lock her in her room for the rest of the day…

"We're going to the Main House today. It's Hinata-sama's birthday. Everyone from the Branch Family is going! That includes you, Kagome-chan!" explained Neji as he pulled the covers off of Kagome's body. "Come on, I don't want to be late. Otou-san said first inpress…imprest…um, impret…"

"Impressions?" finished Kagome, grinning slightly.

"Where'd you learn that word?" Neji asked, slightly put off that Kagome knew a word he didn't. "I only heard Otou-san use it once."

"It's a secret!" Kagome grinned as she hopped off of her bed. Pulling on her clothes and hastily running the comb a couple of times through her tangled hair, Kagome quickly grabbed the set of silver shurikens from under her pillow and darted excitedly out the door.

"Where'd you get that?" Neji asked curiously, enthralled by the beauty of the weapons. "I've never seen them before."

"Secret!" chimed Kagome as she quickly dragged a pouting Neji into the front hall. Their father was already there, looking even more stoic than usual…if that was possible. "Ohayo Otou-sama." greeted Kagome, looking hopefully towards her father for some sort of recognition.

"Let's go." Hizashi ordered without sparing his daughter a glance.

Kagome immediately deflated. "Hai," she answered softly.

The walk to the Main House was done in complete silence. No one made a sound, making the occasion seem more like a death procession rather than a birthday party. At first, Kagome shrugged it off as just another Hyuuga tradition, but the closer they came to the Main House, the more uneasy she became. Something just didn't feel right. "_What's going on?_" she silently asked as a shiver of fear ran down her spine. Her eyes darted around fearfully as she latched onto Neji's hand, seeking reassurance.

"Are you all right, Kagome-chan?" Neji asked softly, sensing his sister's discomfort.

Kagome nodded stiffly, but didn't let go of Neji's hand.

Before Neji could coerce his sister into telling him what was wrong, everyone suddenly stopped moving. Stepping next to his father, Neji's eyes lighted with happiness when he spotted a little girl hiding behind his uncle's legs. "She's cute," he whispered softly to Kagome.

Kagome frowned slightly, looking at the little girl critically. "Really?" she asked skeptically. She didn't look all that pretty…

Neji enthusiastically nodded his head. Then, as if realizing what he was implying, Neji hurriedly added, "But Kagome-chan is prettier."

"Thanks, nii-san," blushed Kagome, smiling slightly. Even though it sounded selfish, she was glad that her brother still liked her best. She didn't want to share her brother with anyone else, even if that someone was her cousin. "_Does that make me a bad person?_"

"This is Hinata-sama from the Head Family." Hizashi stated stiffly, nodding his head towards the little girl standing behind Hiashi. "It is your duty as a member of the Branch Family to protect Hinata-sama with your life."

"Hai!" agreed Neji, smiling brightly.

Kagome remained obstinately silent as she closely scrutinized 'Hinata-sama'. Itachi-san had warned her countless times against making rash decisions and promises. She wasn't about to disappoint him and throw his lessons out the window by making a life pledge without knowing the full details.

Hiashi and Hizashi shared a look. Trembling slightly, Hizashi quietly motioned for all the children to get into a single-file line in front of Hiashi – the head of the Hyuuga clan. "This'll only take a minute. It won't hurt." placated Hizashi when he noted the restless amongst the children.

Neji was the first in line. He flashed Hinata another smile before turning his attention to the Hyuuga Head. Hiashi, gently pressing his fingers to his nephew's forehead, quickly began to chant in an undecipherable language under his breath. His fingers exuded a sickly black glow as he carefully wove the curse into Neji's chakra. After completing the Hyuuga binding curse, Hiashi slowly slid his fingers off of his nephew's forehead and stepped back.

"Look Otou-san!" called Neji, motioning to the newly-formed brand on his forehead. Instead of looking proud, Hizashi appeared to become even more somber than before. "What's wrong, Otou-san?"

"Nothing." answered Hizashi. He slowly turned his attention to his daughter, who looked like she was about to bolt any second. However, before she had the chance to escape, Hiashi quickly latched onto her arm and began to chant the cursed spell that would bind her life eternally to the Hyuuga Clan.

Kagome screamed in agony as the brand slowly manifested itself on her skin. The brand blinked peculiarly in and out of view before finally leaving a faint outline of the curse on her forehead. Neither Hizashi nor Hiashi spoke as they stared incredulously at Kagome, who was still shaking with pain.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Neji asked worriedly, pulling his sister into a tight hug. "Does it hurt?"

"I-I'll be fine." Kagome answered shakily as she leaned into Neji for support.

Neji didn't looked convinced, but before he could pester Kagome into telling him the truth, someone from the Branch Family loudly shouted, "She's an abomination to the Hyuuga clan!"

"She's not worthy to be called a Hyuuga!" another protested vehemently.

"Not even the seal works the same way on her! It's not normal." added a third.

Neji instinctively tightened his hold on his sister and shot everyone a dirty look. Why did everyone have to hate his sister so much? Couldn't they see that Kagome was already in enough pain without their added barbs?

"Nii-san…" Kagome whimpered as she buried her face into her brother's shoulder. "_Itachi…please come back soon_."

* * *

"CHARGE!" shouted Ryoichi, howling with excitement as he ran head-first into the fray. 

"Idiot!" hissed Shisui, slapping his forehead in exasperation. The mission was going to end up _twice _as long as it should because the fool just had to pick a fight with every shinobi they met on the way home. "Kakashi-sensei, can't you knock some sense into that idiot?"

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "_What did I do to deserve this?_" Turning to face Shisui, he conspiringly suggested, "Maybe we should just tie and gag him. This is getting really old…"

_Clank_

"Thanks Itachi!" shouted Ryoichi as he kicked his would-be assassin to the other end of the field. "I didn't even sense that shuriken coming towards me!"

"Fool."

"Hey, I can still hear you!" growled the red-head, waving his fist threateningly at Itachi. "Prodigy or not, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp if you call me an idiot or fool again!"

Itachi didn't bother to reply as he quickly turned and disappeared into the trees. Kakashi could tell that something was bothering Itachi – he had been restless the whole day and had been pushing everyone at an inhumane pace back towards Konoha. Had Itachi sensed something that he had missed? Was Konoha in danger?

"I can't see them anymore!" panicked Ryoichi, who was the slowest out of the three. "Kakashi-sensei, where did they go?"

"Don't worry, they're just up ahead. Let's pick up our pace a little." Kakashi suggested kindly as he increased his speed. However, he made sure he was traveling at a pace that was manageable for his remaining subordinate. There was no point in losing Ryoichi on their mad-dash back to Konoha…

* * *

Neji and Kagome sat quietly to one side of the dojo, watching with apt interest (well, at least Neji was) as their father sparred with their uncle. They were simply amazing. "Sugoi," Neji whispered, eyes glittering with excitement. 

Kagome numbly nodded her head, not really caring about the match or who came out as the victor. To her, they all paled in comparison to Itachi. Speaking of Itachi, when was he coming home? She had so many things she wanted to ask him – the first and foremost being the weird marking engraved in her forehead.

"Why don't we let Hinata spar with Kagome?" suggested Hiashi, relaxing his stance slightly as he tilted his head towards the two girls. "I want to see how Hinata fares against other children her age."

"As you wish," Hizashi answered unblinkingly. Turning towards Kagome, he stiffly commanded, "Come over here, Kagome."

"Otou-san," Neji interjected worriedly, looking anxiously between Hinata and his sister, "Kagome can't…"

"She'll be fine." Hizashi smoothly interrupted as he beckoned for Kagome to come to him. "A few bruises are not going to kill her." Refocusing his attention back on his daughter, he coldly repeated, "Come here."

Shaking off the sense of trepidation that was churning rapidly in her stomach, Kagome wearily stood up and moved to stand beside her father. As soon as Hiashi and Hizashi moved aside to allow the two girls to face off, Kagome immediately fell into a simple Taijutsu stance that Itachi had recently taught her. The stance itself was nothing special, but the fact that Kagome knew it surprised both Hizashi and Neji.

Hinata quivered slightly as she slowly backed away from Kagome. However, a sharp glare from her father quickly stopped her retreat. Wavering slightly with indecision, Hinata hesitantly dropped into a similar Taijutsu stance.

"_Don't rush into battle. If possible, let your opponent make the first move. Then watch and observe him carefully for any weaknesses or patterns._" Itachi's voice, cold and emotionless, rang vividly in Kagome's head. "_Never underestimate your opponent's ability. It is always better for him to underestimate _you"

Kagome's eyes hardened slightly when Hinata quickly closed the distance between them and threw a wild punch towards her face. Dodging the attack, Kagome quickly rolled to the side and prepared herself for the next assault. "_I can't lose – not to her. I can't let her take away Neji-nii-san!_" she thought vehemently as she angrily twisted Hinata's arm and kicked her non-too-gently into the wall. "_I don't want to be alone. If I lose Neji, I'll loose all connections to the Hyuuga Clan..._"

"Hinata!" several worried voices called as they rushed to Hinata's side.

"Hinata-sama, are you all right?" Neji asked worriedly. Turning to face his sister, he harshly berated, "Kagome, what do you think you were doing? You could have seriously harmed Hinata-sama!"

"_Neji…_" Kagome's eyes watered with tears as she looked towards her brother with a pained expression. For reasons she couldn't explain, Kagome felt…betrayed. Neji, her own twin brother, had chosen Hinata over her...

_Maybe I just wasn't meant to have any ties to the Hyuuga Clan…_

"Kagome, what were you doing?" Neji repeated, softer this time. He refused to believe that the violent, angry girl moment's ago was the same sweet sister he had known all his life. "Are you trying to get yourself banished or killed?"

"_Banished? Killed?_" echoed Kagome.

"Did you know what could have happened to you if Hinata-sama was injured?" Neji continued, willing his sister to understand the severity of her carelessness.

Kagome's face tightened as realized belated that she _did_ know. She knew the consequences of injuring a member of the Main Branch, but hadn't bothered to heed the warnings because she didn't care.

_I didn't care…_

…_because I _don't _want to be a part of the Hyuuga clan. _

The unexplainable anger and bitterness that had griped her moment's before left as suddenly as it had came. Kagome's expression softened as she looked apologetically towards Hinata. Neither Hinata nor Neji had done anything to warrant such treatment. "_I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry, Hinata._"

"Hinata-sama, are you okay?" Neji asked, turning away from his sister when Hinata suddenly released a fitful of coughs.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata answered softly in a barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered regretfully as she silently slinked out of the dojo. Pressing her back against the wall, she sullenly looked heavenward and murmured, "_I've tried so hard to fit in, but the fact remains that I am not a Hyuuga. I'm not like them…_" Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she slowly lowered herself to the floor. "_I'm not a Hyuuga. I'm just me – Kagome. I can never truly be a part of the clan because I don't belong here. I'm not like them…_"

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?"

Brushing away the stray tears, Kagome softly answered, "I'm fine, Neji. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine..._I hope_." Turning away from her brother, she quietly added, "I'm also sorry about what happened today in the dojo. I promise it won't happen again."

"It's all right, but you should be apologizing to Hinata. Not me." Neji corrected. After a moment's silence, he softly asked, "But, are you sure _you're_ all right?" Honestly, he had been startled when Kagome had addressed him as Neji instead of the usual nii-san. Although the matter was trivial at best, it left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. If felt like Kagome was purposely trying to distance herself from the Hyuuga clan – from him.

"I'm fine…Nothing's wrong," Kagome answered vaguely, knowing Neji would easily see through any lies she conjured. "I was just thinking about some things."

Neji looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but decided against it at the last moment when he realized that his sister wasn't ready to talk about it yet. "All right, if you say so." he conceded, looking highly skeptical. "However," he continued, offering his sister a comforting smile, "If there's anything you want or need, please tell me. You know I'll always help you…even against all odds."

"I know." Kagome smiled as she turned her eyes away from her brother.

_But no matter how much you try, this is one thing you can never help me with…_

…_Because I will never be accepted as a member of this clan…_

_And I no longer wanted to be a part of it._

"I know." she softly repeated, closing her dark blue eyes.

* * *

"_It's getting late,_" Neji mentally noted as he looked towards the darkening sky. Pulling himself off the porch, he softly whispered, "I'm going to go check on Hinata-sama again. I'll be right back, Kagome-chan." Not bothering to wait for Kagome's reply, he quickly bounded back into the Main House. 

Thankfully, save a few bruises (from where Kagome had kicked her), Hinata seemed perfectly fine. "I-Is Kagome-san mad at me?" she squeaked, shrinking away shyly when Neji approached her.

Neji gently shook his head in the negative. "We're just glad your okay." he whispered, giving her a small smile. Then, as if suddenly remember something, he excitedly asked, "Do you want to spar with me or Kagome? I promise you won't get hurt again. Last time was just an accident."

Hinata was just about to decline the kind offer when her father skillfully interrupted. "I think that would be a good idea. You need more practice, Hinata." Hiashi sternly reprimanded.

"Hai," Hinata whispered, frowning at the prospect of fighting either Neji or Kagome. She felt her body quiver with ill foreboding as she dutifully followed her father and uncle out of the house.

When the quartet arrived outside, they were surprised to find Kagome exchanging angry blows with another Hyuuga boy. Neji felt his hands tighten with barely restrained rage as the older boy repeatedly kicked his sister again and again in the stomach after knocking her to the ground. He was just about to intervene (and teach the boy a lesson about messing with his sister) when the boy suddenly leapt back and pulled out a set of shurikens.

"You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan!" the boy hissed as he launched a volley of shurikens at Kagome's defenseless body.

"KAGOME!" screamed Neji, his eyes flashing with anger. Tossing aside all caution, he quickly raced to shield his sister's prone body. His heart nearly shattered with grief when he realized he wouldn't make it in time to save her…

_Clang_

Everyone watched with shocked disbelief as a set of silver shurikens flashed through the air and cleaved the regular shurikens in half, rendering them useless.

* * *

_TBC_

_Author's Corner: Some people have pointed out that Kagome is out of character. I apologize for that, but even though I prefer Kagome to be in character as well, I can't. Given the circumstances surrounding her life, she's not exactly going to have the same personality as the one in Inuyasha. People are shaped by the people and circumstances in their lives. That alone will change Kagome from the canon version. However, I do NOT plan to butcher Kagome's personality. She'll be a bit more like herself once she grows older. Not exactly the same, but as close as I can without making the story seem awkward. _

_Also, in addition, I want Kagome to seem real. I'm not going to make her some super character who is full of kindness and forgiveness. No one is like that. Although I'm not going to make Kagome cruel or evil, I will have her display hate, jealousy, and bitterness from time to time. Why? Because she's human and humans experience a wide range of feelings. Also, I do NOT plan to make Kagome some all-powerful ninja. She'll have her own special gifts, but she will NOT be more powerful than the other ninjas (example: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, or etc.) Super Kagome stories irk me more than anyone will ever know. _

I also have a new story entitled Shinobi Chronicles: Surveillance. Even though I uploaded it yesterday, **I'm putting it up for adoption**. Why? Simply because I'm starting another Itachi/Kagome story and I won't have time to write it. You can model the story however you like, but it must be Kagome/Itachi. Tell me if you're interested.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 4; Itachi – 8; Sasuke – 3; Neji – 4; Shisui – 13; Kakashi – 17; Hinata – 3_

**Theft of the Silver Shurikens**

_7/19/06 – 7/30/06_

_Revised: 8/18/06 – 8/21/06_

_Clang_

"Don't underestimate me." Kagome hissed between clenched teeth as she pushed herself off the ground. Swaying slightly, she quickly steadied her shaky legs and pulled out another set of (normal) shurikens.

"_Where did she get all those weapons?_" Hizashi silently asked, eyeing the shurikens with growing alarm. His lips twisted downward into a confused frown as he shot his daughter a suspicious glare. "_And who taught her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu?_"

"K-Kagome-chan," whispered Neji, relieved that his sister was unharmed. He made a move towards Kagome, but was immediately pulled back by his father. "Otou-san, what are you doing? Kagome-chan…"

"Don't interfere." Hizashi coldly intoned, his eyes never leaving his daughter. "This is your sister's battle. Just watch…_and let me see how much you've been secretly learning behind my back._"

"Don't think you beat me yet, wench!" hissed the boy as he jumped back. The veins surrounding his pupil-less eyes bulged as he activated the Byakugan. Dropping into a defensive stance, he watched with fascinated horror as the wounds on Kagome's face completely disappeared without a trace. His stance faltered as his mouth formed the word, "M-Monster!"

Setting her mouth into a grim line, Kagome quickly shot the set of shurikens in her hands towards her cousin. Most of them missed, but the last one succeeded in nicking his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. Suppressing the sudden surge of satisfaction (and the desire to gloat), Kagome quietly murmured, "Anashi, I might not be able to win against you, but I'll make you regret underestimating me."

"We'll see about that." Anashi hissed, his pupil-less eyes flashing with fury as he quickly closed the remaining distance between them. Throwing his own set of shurikens towards his cousin, he quickly proceeded to kick her to the ground while she was busy dodging the weapons.

Kagome landed with a heavy grunt, recoiling in pain when her battered body was scrapped across the ground by the force of Anashi's kick. Biting her lips to keep herself from screaming aloud, she silently willed her body to get back up. However, before she even had a chance to complete her thoughts, her cousin was already looming ominously over her defenseless body.

"Don't get cocky, you arrogant piece of filth!" Anashi hissed as he slammed his foot into his cousin's chest. There was a sickening _crunch_ as he dug the sole of his sandals deeper and deeper into her ribs.

"Stop!" two voice shouted at once – one filled with fear for his sister's safety and the other brimming with contempt for the unsightly scene before him. Neji struggled restlessly against his father's vice-like grip as he repeatedly alternated between shouting and pleading for Anashi to stop hurting his sister.

"I said stop this at once!" Hiashi ordered, his eyes blazing with fury when Anashi continued to ignore his orders. He made a move to intervene, but quickly stepped back when another set of silver shurikens shot out from Kagome's hand.

Anashi quickly jumped back, nimbly dodging most of the shurikens, but failed to avoid the last one, which completely severed his left hand from his arm. He howled and screamed with pain as he wildly thrashed back and forth. "_My hand!_" his pain-addled mind screamed. "_What did that filth do to me?_"

Hiashi's eyes narrowed dangerously as he began to chant the activation curse under his breath. His eyes remained carefully neutral as he watched Anashi drop to ground, writhing and shrieking with a combination of agony, fear, and shock. "_If you two will not respond to my commands, then both of you will learn to obey me the hard way…_"

"Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?" Neji screamed, terror gripping his heart when his sister suddenly dropped to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. He watched with growing alarm as Kagome continued to grip her head in agony, rolling back and forth across the pavement.

"Please stop, Otou-sama." pleaded Hinata, tugging on her father's sleeve. "Please stop…that's enough …stop it…please."

Hiashi's features softened slightly as he looked down at his daughter. Sensing her unspoken distress, he finally relented and released Anashi and Kagome from the curse. However, to his surprise, Kagome continued to scream and writhe in pain.

"Kagome," Neji screamed, sensing his sister's agony. "Let me go, Otou-san!" he shouted as he quickly turned around and bit his father's hand. Hizashi, stunned by Neji's unusual behavior, involuntarily loosened his grip on his son's shoulder.

Neji, taking advantage of his father's temporary shock, quickly pulled himself out of his father's grasps and moved to kneel beside his sister. Gently cradling her head in his arms, he softly pleaded, "Hold on Kagome…please."

_Hold on…?_

_Why? It hurts so much…Why should I hold on?_

"Kagome, please…"

_Itachi…? _

"Don't leave me…"

_I won't…_

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

Hours after Kagome had been sent to the hospital for treatment, the Hyuuga Council gathered at the Main House for an impromptu meeting to discuss the unexpected turn of events. They were all baffled by Kagome's adverse affect to the Hyuuga Curse. Nothing like this had ever occurred in history before…

"Kagome and the Curse aside," one of the council member interrupted, tilting his head towards the 12 shurikens stacked neatly in the middle of the room, "Do any of you recognize those silver shurikens?"

"Didn't Hizashi give them to his daughter?"

"No, these shurikens were created from some of the strongest metals available in Konoha. These metals, by law, are only accessible by the Hokage, ANBU, Uchiha Head, and Hyuuga Head. Hizashi couldn't possibly have had those metals in his possession."

"Then it was obviously…"

"I did not order for any silver shurikens to be made." Hiashi coldly interrupted, quieting the council members. "However," he continued, piquing everyone's interest, "I remember Uchiha Fugaku ordering a set of _special _shurikens for his eldest son."

As soon as Hiashi finished speaking, the council members began to murmur again. After several minutes of heated debate, everyone finally came to one conclusion. "It's obvious – Kagome stole the silver shurikens from Uchiha Itachi."

However, even as the council voiced their conclusion, they realized how horribly unrealistic their assumption sounded. Kagome, a powerless little girl, stole Uchiha _Itachi's_ shurikens? The notion was so laughable that they almost discarded the idea altogether, but since there was no other explanation for Kagome's mysterious acquisition of the silver shurikens, everyone agreed that (for now) this was the best answer.

"I'll meet Uchiha Fugaku tomorrow." Hiashi inserted, quieting the whispers. "If Kagome really stole from the Uchiha clan, she will be punished accordingly. Meeting adjourned." Not bothering to wait for the council members to get out of his house, Hiashi quickly turned and walked out of the meeting room. For the girl's sake, he hoped she hadn't been stupid enough to steal from the Uchiha Prodigy…

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

Uchiha Fugaku calmly sipped his tea, taking several (needless) minutes to appreciate the nonexistent designs engraved on the teacup before finally turning his attention to the Hyuuga Head. "What honor do I owe this visit, Hyuuga-san?" he asked cryptically, tossing Hiashi a dispassionate glance.

Not one to beat around the bush, Hiashi quickly cut to the chase and asked, "Have you ever ordered for a set of silver shurikens to be made?"

Setting down his tea, Fugaku slowly quirked an eyebrow and answered, "Yes, I have, but I hardly believe the Hyuuga Head would personally come all the way _here _just to ask me something as simple as that."

Ignoring the sharp barbs underlying the Uchiha Head's words, Hiashi calmly continued, "Yesterday, twelve silver shurikens of unknown origins were found in the possession of one of my clansmen. Can you check the shurikens to confirm their origins?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Fugaku hesitantly nodded his head. Accepting the medium-sized box from the Hyuuga Head, he carefully slid off the wooden lid and picked out one of the silver shurikens. After examining the weapon for a few moments, he finally placed it back into the box and answered, "These shurikens belong to the Uchiha clan. They are the possessions of my son, Uchiha Itachi."

Hiashi nodded his head in acceptance as he took a small sip of his tea. He had expected as much. Reigning in a tired sigh, he calmly stated, "The Hyuuga in possession of the shurikens will be punished accordingly for the theft. As the Hyuuga Head, I apologize for the unsightly behavior of my clan."

"Apology accepted." Fugaku stiffly replied as he slid the box shut.

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

It was very early the next morning when Team 3 (excluding Ryoichi) finally made it back to Konoha. Neither Shisui nor Itachi spoke as they slowly made their way back to the Uchiha District in companionable silence. Reaching the gate, the two shared a brief glance before parting ways – each to their own home.

Itachi's eyes narrowed marginally as soon as he opened the door. Somebody was awake.

"Nii-san," a little boy greeted, yawning slightly as he rubbed his eyes with a fisted hand.

Itachi relaxed slightly when he identified the small boy as his little brother. "What are you doing up at this time, Sasuke?" he asked, his voice holding a tint of disapproval. "Go back to bed."

"Sasuke was waiting for Nii-san." Sasuke whispered, looking down ashamedly. He hated it when his brother used that tone of voice. It usually meant that he was displeased.

Itachi's face softened slightly as he gently ushered his brother back to bed. As soon as Sasuke disappeared into his room, Itachi's face hardened again. "What do you want, Otou-san?" he asked, turning slightly to face the darkness.

Fugaku, put out by the fact that he was caught by his son, quietly stepped out of the shadows and flicked on the lights. "Is the mission a success?"

Curling his hands, Itachi stiffly replied, "It's completed."

_It's always either the mission or the clan. What am I to you? You're son or simply a means to advance the clan? _

After a moment of tense silence (with neither backing off), Fugaku finally turned his head away from his son's piercing gaze. Although he would never admit it out loud, the look in his son's eyes frightened him. They were the eyes of a murder – a monster. There were several times he was led to question if Itachi, like the Kyuubi brat, housed a demon within his body. Not only were Itachi's strength and intelligence inhuman in its superiority…there was also a constant aura around him that suggested that the young prodigy was not entirely human.

"I'm disappointed in you, Itachi." Fugaku finally spoke after finding his voice. Taking out the wooden box he had received from the Hyuuga Head yesterday morning, he carefully pushed it into his son's hand and coldly added, "I had expected you to guard your possessions better."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he slowly slid the lid off the box. He felt his heart hammer uncomfortably in his chest as he picked out one of the silver shurikens – the exact same ones he had given Kagome before he left. The feeling of panic that surged through his veins at the sight of the shurikens was completely foreign and his face nearly betrayed those feelings…nearly.

"Where did you find them?" His voice was cold – even more frigid than usual – as he demanded his father for more information on the shurikens.

Fugaku inwardly flinched as he swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. The aura surrounding Itachi was quickly darkening with something sinister – something that was almost malevolent in its intent. Swallowing his fear, Fugaku calmly replied, "The shurikens were found in the possession of one of the Hyuuga clansmen. She will be aptly punished for…"

Fugaku blinked in surprise when he suddenly found himself talking to the wall. "_Where did he go?_"

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

_Leave me alone!_

Kagome gripped her head tightly in between her hands as she rolled restlessly back and forth across the hospital bed.

_Go away! I'm not a monster!_

Small beads of perspiration rolled down her pale skin as she violently shook her head. She wasn't a monster…

_Don't leave me…I don't want to be alone._

Tears slipped down her cheeks, mingling with her sweat, as she fisted her hands in the bed sheets.

_Please don't go._

Kagome shuddered when she suddenly felt something cold splay across her forehead. She sighed contently as the icy hand quickly cooled her burning skin.

_I'm not alone…_

She leaned trustingly into the familiar touch as another hand gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

_Neji…?_

She felt oddly warm as she pressed her face into the cold hands – Hands that was oddly familiar in its strength and confidence.

"Itachi-san…" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she took in the proud form of the silent boy standing beside her bed. Without another word, she quickly threw herself into his body, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She sobbed softly as she reeled in the comfort of his presence.

"Tell me what happened." His voice was cold, leaving no room for arguments, but it lacked the usual barbed iciness.

Although Kagome desperately wanted to know how he had found out she was in the hospital (when it was a widely kept secret), she wisely chose to focus her energy on relaying the events that led to her hospitalization. There was no point in antagonizing Itachi when he had directly asked for an answer.

Itachi's eyes darkened dangerously as he patiently listened to Kagome's tale. An unexplainable anger suddenly flared in his chest when he learned that the _Hyuugas_ had not only branded, but deliberately harmed what belonged to him! Absent-mindedly running his fingers through Kagome's hair in a soothing gesture, he silently contemplated his next course of action.

"Itachi-san…?"

Seeing Kagome's pale face, he quickly made his decision and pulled her into a sitting position. "Can you walk?"

Startled by the abrupt question, Kagome slowly nodded her head. Sliding off the side of the bed, she carefully pulled herself into a standing position. However, she immediately began to pitch forward when Itachi released her hands. Before she even had a chance to realize that she was falling, she suddenly found herself being pulled up against a strong chest.

Kagome blushed prettily when Itachi scooped her into his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the room, easily dodging the nurses on night shift. Any question she had quickly died on her lips when she immediately recognized the familiar path Itachi was taking – They were going to his personal training grounds.

"Itachi-san, why are we here?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"To remove the Hyuuga Curse." Itachi answered simply as he gently set her on the ground.

"You can do that?" Kagome asked bewilderedly. Even after knowing Itachi for so long, he still never ceased to amaze her…

"No, _I_ can't, but _you_ can."

Kagome blinked. "Huh?" she asked intelligently.

"From what you've told me, I have reason to believe that you may be Natural Healer." Itachi explained, settling himself behind Kagome. "If you really are one of the Natural Healers of legend, then there's a possibility that you may be able to remove the curse. However, as you are now, you do not have the necessary amount of chakra to accomplish such a goal."

"Then what…?"

"I'm going to lend you my energy by pushing my chakra into your body. There's a possibility our chakras may not be compatible, but it's a risk I'm willing to take." Itachi answered, interrupting Kagome's question. "_The risks are high, but if I don't try…that curse will eventually become your demise._" Brushing his worries aside, Itachi coldly added, "If the combining of our chakra doesn't…_explode…_I want you to focus all your energy in removing that seal from your forehead."

"H-Hai…" Kagome stuttered as she quickly slammed her eyes shut. She trusted Itachi with her life…

To Itachi's relief, their chakra molded perfectly…almost too perfectly. His blood-red chakra fitted perfectly with Kagome's ocean-blue aura, creating a swirl of deep purple that surrounded them like a protective mist.

Kagome squeezed her eyes in concentration as large beads of perspiration rolled down the side of her face. Although she had located the seal quite easily, the curse stubbornly refused to budge no matter how much she tugged or pulled on the tendrils of energy. Clenching her teeth in agitation, she renewed her efforts by sending another wave of purple chakra towards the seal.

_I have to do this!_

Minutes passed into hours as Itachi strained to send a constant amount of chakra to Kagome – Not too little that it would be ineffective, but also not too much that it would overload her. Just when he was beginning to doubt his assumptions of Kagome being a Natural Healer, he felt it. She was breaking through the seal.

A rare smile curved his lips as he redoubled his efforts. Never had he wanted to accomplish something as much as he did at that moment. In a way, it frightened him to know how much he was beginning to care for the small girl that he had met outside of the Academy a little more than a year ago…

At times, he wasn't sure if Kagome was the one depending on him for guidance and support or if it was him who was depending on her to keep him from falling into the never-ending darkness that constantly threatened to consume his mind…

"_Just a little more…_" Itachi silently thought to himself as he felt the curse thaw under the constant assault of their combined power. However, his temporary relief was quickly replaced with apprehension when he felt several unknown auras move towards them at high speed. His eyes snapped open just in time to see four Cloud Shinobis from the Lighting Country jump into view.

"_There's no way I can fight them and…_" Itachi trailed off when Kagome unexpectedly released a burst of their combined chakra.

The curse shattered.

Quickly moving back, Itachi hurriedly pulled Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the way just as one of the Cloud Shinobi attacked. Setting Kagome behind him, he quickly dropped into a defensive position. He winced slightly when he realized just how drained and weak he felt. "_I can't afford for this battle to draw out any longer than necessary. I need to end it quickly…_"

The four Cloud Shinobis scoffed at the sight of the little boy standing protectively over the unconscious form of the little girl. What could a mere boy possibly do? The battle was going to be pathetically short…The boy didn't stand a chance against them, the elite Shinobis of the Village Hidden in the Cloud!

"Don't mess with us, little boy!"

Famous last words…

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

"The Lightning Country betrayed us! The peace treaty was a fraud!"

The Hyuuga Council was beyond enraged. The Cloud Shinobis had not only attempted to kidnap Hinata, but also steal their bloodline limit in the process! The crime and slight against the Hyuuga name was unforgivable! Thankfully the Hyuuga Head had appeared in time to save his daughter, but…

"The Lighting Country will demand my execution for killing their men…and in light of these events; the Hokage will be forced to comply to maintain the hard-earned peace between our villages." Hiashi calmly intoned, belying his inner turmoil.

Angry whispers filled the Main House as the Council argued back and forth for a reasonable solution. Just when one of the council members was prepared to suggest that Hiashi go into hiding, Hizashi suddenly stepped forward and directed everyone's attention to himself.

"The Hyuuga Clan cannot lose its Head." he stated, his face ashen with darkened hope. "I will be executed in your place."

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

Itachi breathed heavily as he eyed the two remaining Shinobis guardedly. The situation wasn't good. Although he had managed to kill two of the four assassins, he wasn't sure if he could last much longer because his chakra was beginning to run dangerously low.

"Who are you?" one of them snarled, baring his teeth.

Itachi didn't bother to reply as he quickly attacked again. He didn't have enough chakra to perform anymore Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, so he would have to rely solely on his Taijutsu skills until reinforcements came.

"You're Uchiha Itachi – the Konoha Prodigy, aren't you?" the other hissed, finally recognizing the young boy for who he was.

Ignoring the question, Itachi immediately charged again, engaging one of them in a heated hand to hand battle. Just when he was going to land the killing blow, he felt something tug at the edge of his senses. "_Kagome!_" For the first time in his life, Itachi panicked. Everything had been a ploy meant to distract him!

"Get away from her!" he snarled as he quickly turned and raced towards the other Cloud Shinobi. He felt time still as he watched the assassin bring his katana down on Kagome…

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

The Cloud Shinobi watched Itachi with sick fascination as he swung his sword down at Kagome's neck…The Uchiha Prodigy, no matter how fast, would never make it in time to save his little girlfriend…

It was the end…

He would enjoy emotionally crushing the famed Uchiha Itachi.

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

Itachi's midnight-black eyes suddenly blazed to life in an angry display of red as he charged towards the frozen Shinobi with renewed vigor…

The Cloud Shinobi watched with mounting horror as he felt Itachi's murderous intent choke his own chakra. The killing aura surrounding the boy was so strong he could hardly breathe…

Then he saw it. The eyes of the devil, blazing red hot with anger…

_The heir of the demon clan…_

Before he could even begin to feel the full terror of the situation, the Cloud Shinobi suddenly found himself slipping into eternal darkness. However, even in death, the eyes of devil were seared into his mind – tormenting him for all eternity. The eyes of Uchiha Itachi would forever be engraved in his mind…

Itachi straightened his body as he moved protectively in front of Kagome, shielding her from the remaining Shinobi. The Cloud Shinobi, sensing the oncoming danger, shook and shivered with fear as he stared at the devil with open terror. The boy was no longer the Uchiha Prodigy, but the devil itself…drenched completely in blood and glaring at him with those damned blood-red eyes…

_The Sharingan has been activated_.

_&&& Koibito &&& Koibito &&&_

TBC

Author's Notes: _Shorter than usual, but I'm running out of time. I'm going to China for two and a half weeks…I wanted to post something before I left. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling error. **I'll correct them** once I get back from my vacation. Hopefully, everyone's enjoying this story so far...Your reviews really encourage me to write. Thank you!_

_PS. Has anyone watched Kaleido Star? If not, I highly recommend it! It's amazing… my favorite couple being Sora and Leon (who kind of resembles a modern-day Sesshoumaru). _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 4; Itachi – 8; Sasuke – 3; Gai – 17 _

**Blood-Stained Memories**

_8/21/06 – 9/18/06_

"…was horrible. I didn't think something like this would ever happen! If given the chance, I would have personally investigated the situation, but after the incident last night…"

Kagome's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she slowly leaned towards the door in hopes of catching more of the conversation. "_What happened last night?_" she silently wondered as she bit her bottom lip in worry. She had woken up less than an hour ago to find herself back in the hospital. If it hadn't been for the small note Itachi had left on the nightstand, she would have thought everything had been a dream.

"Did you hear about what happened to the Hyuuga Clan?"

_The Hyuuga Clan…?_

Straining her ears to catch more of the conversation, Kagome subconsciously inched closer towards the source of the gossip…

"You mean the incident concerning the murder?"

Kagome frowned slightly as she leaned in further…

"Of course!" snapped the voice. "Guess what everyone's saying?" After a moment's pause, she softly whispered, "Rumor has it that one of the Hyuugas killed a Cloud Shinobi over a small argument."

"Are you sure? What a disgraceful act!"

Furrowing her eyebrows in a mixture of confusion and worry, Kagome slowly leaned forward a bit more, causing her to hang precariously over the edge of the hospital bed.

"I'm positive! When has my information ever been wrong?" When no one spoke to contradict her statement, she quietly continued. "I heard that _that_ Hyuuga is going to be executed today! A most apt punishment, if you ask me! I'd hate to see what would have happened to Konoha if he had succeeded in restarting war with the Lightning Country!"

After a moment's silence to allow the information to sink in, another nurse softly voiced the question that had been nagging everyone's conscience. "By the way, do any of you know who _that _Hyuuga is?"

_Ba-bump…_

Kagome's face twisted with worry as thousands of possibilities ran through her mind. Her heart raced as fear surged through her veins…

_Ba-bump…_

_Ba-bump…_

"Some relatives of mine live near the Hyuuga District and rumor has it that the culprit was…"

_Ba-bump…_

Kagome's heart clenched and unclenched painfully as she waited for the answer with baited breath.

_Ba-bump…_

"…Hyuuga _Hizashi_."

_CRASH_

The nurses in the hall quickly rushed into the room just in time to see Kagome try to pull herself back onto the bed.

"Are you all right child?" a kindly nurse asked.

Slapping away the nurse's offer to help her back onto the bed, Kagome repeatedly shook her head from side to side in denial as she subconsciously backed herself into a corner of the room.

No…It was impossible! Her father…He would never! He wouldn't…

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she hugged her legs close to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

_Otou-san…_

* * *

Sasuke bit his lips worriedly as he quietly watched the scene through a small crack in the door. He didn't understand what was going on…and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Everything was happening too fast – too quickly to make any sense.

_Whack_

Unbidden tears sprang to his eyes as he tightly covered his mouth to keep himself from crying out. Why was this happening? Why was his father being so mean? Why was he beating his brother?

_Smack_

Choking back a sob, Sasuke watched with growing horror as his father ruthlessly sent his brother crashing into the opposite wall. Itachi moved a bit, but didn't get back up. Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes widened with worry. "_Is he…is he…?_"

"Did you realize what you were doing? Did you even bother to stop and think about the consequences? You're a genius, aren't you? Then stop acting like a fool and more like an Uchiha! Think about what you could have done to us – to yourself! You almost ruined the whole Uchiha clan because you didn't use your head! Have I taught you nothing? What were you thinking when you killed those shinobis? Did you, even for a minute, stop to consider the consequences of such an act? You could have shamed the Uchiha Clan by restarting war with the Lightning Country! Thankfully, everyone's too focused on Hyuuga Hizashi's execution to care about you! If they ever found out…"

"Urusai." Itachi whispered, deftly pushing himself back into a kneeling position. His face betrayed none of his emotions as he glared defiantly back at his father. "What I do is none of your business. Even if I was given a second chance _with_ the knowledge of the consequences, I would still have killed them."

_Slap _

Sasuke's heart clenched painfully as his father mercilessly sent his brother sprawling back onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you? What have I done to be cursed with a son like you? The downfall of the Uchiha clan will be in your hands! If you don't start thinking with your head soon, you will bring the whole Uchiha clan to ruin!"

"The Uchiha clan can go to hell." Itachi whispered vehemently, his voice laced with a hint of insanity. "I don't care about those fools."

"_Aniki…_" Sasuke's heart pounded loudly in his ears as he watched his father angrily unsheathe his katana.

"What did you just say?" Fugaku hissed, puncturing each word with an angry undertone as he pressed the blade to Itachi's throat. A moment of tense silence passed with neither giving way to the other.

Taking a deep breath, Fugaku finally relented and whispered, "Promise me – Promise me you will never do something so reckless again! Promise me now and I'll forget everything. No one will ever have to know what happened last night! Everyone will just automatically assume that Hyuuga Hizashi was the culprit and…"

"My life is my own. Don't tell me what to do!" Itachi spat defiantly, his eyes flashing with anger. "What I do is none of your business! If I choose to destroy the whole Uchiha clan, there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

"Stupid boy!" Fugaku howled, loosing all rational thought as he angrily pulled back and plunged his katana through his son's stomach.

The blade pulsed to life.

Sasuke stumbled back in fear as he repeatedly shook his head from side to side in denial. "_No…this…this…no!_" His father would never…Itachi was his favorite son! There was no reason! "_None of this is happening. This isn't real. Itachi-nii-san would never talk back to Otou-san and Otou-san would never kill Itachi-nii-san!_" Not wanting to stay there to watch more of those _lies_, Sasuke quickly turned and fled.

The blade pulsed again.

"I-Itachi!" Fugaku stuttered; terror flashing across his face as he quickly released his hold on the katana. "I…" The words died on his lips when he finally realized what he had done.

He killed his son…

The blade pulsed again.

"I…" Closing his eyes, Fugaku softly whispered, "I'm sorry." Swallowing the sudden lump that had formed in his throat, he quietly added, "Maybe it would have been better for all of us…if you had never born."

* * *

Sasuke ran blindly down the street as he repeatedly chanted to himself, "_This isn't real. This **isn't **real! **None**_ _of this is real_." His father would _never_…No! None of it could be real because he was dreaming…and as soon as he woke up, his mother would be there to tell him everything was a nightmare and his brother was alive.

Then…Then his father would walk in and call him a silly boy for even considering such a stupid notion. "_T-That's right...Otou-san loves Itachi-nii-san. He would never…_"

Tears welled in his eyes again as the image of his brother's death flashed through his mind. Somehow, thinking about the situation made it seem more real…

Collapsing to the ground, Sasuke cried quietly to himself as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. It was real. _Everything_ was real!

_Otou-san killed Itachi-nii-san…_

Itachi wasn't coming back.

_Nii-san will never hold me, protect me, and play with me again. Aniki…Nii-san…is dead. _

_Dead…_

_He's not coming back…_

"ANIKI! Come back! Come back…" Burying his face into the ground, Sasuke cried bitterly to himself as one question resounded repeatedly in his mind.

_Why…WHY?_

* * *

Extracting the blade from Itachi's body, Fugaku quickly dropped the sword again when it unexpectedly scorched his hand. Looking confusedly at the katana, Fugaku quickly brushed the incident aside and returned his guilty attention back to his son.

He hadn't meant for it to happen…

_Forgive me, Itachi._

Sparing his seven-year-old son one last glance, Fugaku quickly swept out of the room without another word.

_I'm sorry._

The blade, lying innocently beside Itachi's prone body, pulsed again as it flashed a crimson red.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Maybe we should tranquilize her?"

"She's not an animal!"

"Why don't we just knock her out?"

"That's why I just suggested!"

"No, you said…"

Kagome growled as she effortlessly upturned another nightstand. Why couldn't they just let her go? Was she really worth all this pain and trouble?

"Forget it; I'm going to go knock her out. The hospital can't take any more damage!"

"You can't!" another nurse shouted, sounding scandalized by the notion. "She's only a child! You can't manhandle her like that!"

"Fine!" snapped the other nurse. "I'll knock her out _gently_."

Kagome felt a sudden surge of fear travel down her spine as she quickly stopped mid-step. They weren't really going to knock her out, were they? Her eyes grew wide as the pitcher in her hand accidentally slipped through her fingers and shattered across the floor.

"That's it!" roared one of the nurses, slamming open the door.

Swallowing her fear, Kagome quickly took her chance and roughly pushed the nurse aside. Ignoring the nurse's shout of outrage, she quickly slipped past the other medic-nins and raced out of the hospital.

_Wait for me, Otou-san…_

* * *

As soon as his father stepped out of the room, Itachi's eyes snapped open – revealing a set of blood-red orbs. Stretching his bloodied hand towards the blade, he slowly curled his fingers around the hilt of the katana. The blade immediately responded to his touch with a violent pulse, sending a shiver of power shooting down his spine. "_The famed Crimson Blade…_" Itachi thought sardonically to himself as his face twisted in a mixture of pain and anger. "_I can't believe he looked everywhere for this katana when it was right in his hands…_"

Itachi's lips curved into a dangerous snarl as he struggled to his feet, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain that shot through his stomach with each movement. Tightening his grip on the katana, he quickly turned and limped out of the room. Stopping only long enough set the Uchiha mansion on fire, Itachi quickly stumbled his way out of the Uchiha District.

He never looked back because he never planned on returning. To the Uchiha clan, he was dead – now and forever.

_Family we began,_

_Flesh of my flesh,_

_Enemies we end,_

_Betrayer of my blood…_

* * *

Why? Why were these things happening?

Why did they have to kill her father?

Why did she even _care_? He would never have hesitated to kill her. So why? Why did the thought of his death hurt so much? It shouldn't have even mattered to her! At best, they were only strangers who happened to share the same blood and live in the same house! She meant nothing to him…just as his well-being meant nothing to her! Or, at least, it _shouldn't _have meant anything.

But it did mean something.

It meant many things.

It meant that she cared – maybe even loved – her father. Maybe not quite to the extent where she would sacrifice her own life for him, but enough to show that she _cared_. Although she felt like a fool for trying to love someone who despised her existence, she couldn't bring herself to stop caring.

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Is he even worth it? _

Doubt crept into her mind as she slowed her pace. Was he really worthy it? "_No!_" she mentally berated herself, clenching her teeth. "_I can't – I can't watch Otou-san die!_" Shaking away the remnants of her doubt, she quickly increased her speed. "_I-I have to save Otou-san. I can't let him die because it'll break Neji-nii-san's heart._"

Rounding a sharp corner, Kagome gasped when she accidentally ran smack into an older boy. "Sorry!" she hurriedly apologized, preparing to run off again when the boy suddenly latched onto her wrist. "I said…" she began, but quickly trailed off when she finally recognized _who _the boy was. "Itachi-san…?"

The joy of seeing him was immediately replaced with worry when she finally realized that he was covered in blood – his _own_ blood.

"Itachi-san, what…?" she began frantically, eyes widening with concern as she took in his profile. He pale cheeks were bruised and bloodstained and…Was that a hole in his stomach?

"Sh," Itachi hushed softly, sensing Kagome's worry. "I'll be fine." he murmured, ignoring the sharp throbs of pain in his abdomen.

"W-What happened? Did you go on another mission?" Kagome asked as she gently reached to cup Itachi's bruised cheek.

Flinching slightly from her touch, he ignored her questions in favor of presenting his own request. "Come with me."

"What?" Kagome asked softly, blinking in confusion. What was he asking? However, her confusion was immediately pushed aside in favor of worry when Itachi's face suddenly contorted in pain. Brushing her fingers over his sweat-matted face, she frantically asked, "What should I do?"

Reaching out his free hand to stabilize himself against the wall, Itachi quietly repeated. "Come with me."

"I…"

"Leave Konoha with me." he repeated, tightening his grip on Kagome's wrist.

"W-What?" stuttered Kagome, surprised by Itachi's unexpected request. "I…"

"I can't stay in Konoha – not anymore. If I do, I will either end up killing the Uchiha Clan or the Uchiha Clan will kill me."

"What do you…?" Kagome began, but quickly trailed off when she finally understood what was happening. Everything – her father, Itachi, the Cloud Shinobis – Everything was linked together! Suddenly, everything made sense.

Somehow, a Cloud Shinobi had managed to break into the Hyuuga District last night, resulting in a quick death at her father's hand! As a result, her father was going to be executed. Then…did that mean Konoha was going to execute Itachi for killing the four Cloud Shinobis?

Sensing her worry, Itachi quickly explained, "No one but Fugaku knows…and he thinks I'm already dead."

Kagome relaxed slightly as her heart rate slowly returned to normal. Her father's execution was bad enough…If they were going to kill Itachi too, she wasn't sure how she was going to help them.

"Come with me. We have to go now before Fugaku realizes I'm…"

"I-I can't!" Kagome suddenly interrupted, turning her head away from Itachi. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

_I can't abandon Otou-san…_

Itachi's face immediately hardened as he slowly released Kagome's hand, allowing her fingers to slip out of his grasp. "…I see." he whispered, his tone suddenly ice-cold.

Kagome's head immediately snapped up.

_No! No you don't! You don't understand anything!_

Shaking her head from side to side, she quickly tried to reach for Itachi's hand again. He had to understand that she wasn't doing this because she was leaving him, but because she needed to…Kagome felt her heart pummel when Itachi suddenly stepped back, moving out of her reach.

Without another word, he quickly turned and limped away.

_Itachi…don't…_

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes as she watched Itachi limp away, leaving her standing in the in the middle of the street…hands coated in his blood…alone.

_Alone…_The word seemed to resonate in her head as her eyes dilated with fear.

"Don't…" she whispered, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

_Itachi… _

"Don't go!" she shouted, stopping Itachi in his tracks. He stopped, but didn't turn around. After a moment, he quickly moved on again as if he hadn't heard anything. He was leaving Konoha and he didn't plan on turning back…

…_And to look at Kagome would mean bringing back doubts._

Dropping to her knees, Kagome quickly lowered her head to the ground and whispered, "Sorry…I'm so sorry." Slamming her eyes shut to stop the sudden onslaught of guilt, she quickly lifted her head and shouted, "Itachi-san, wait for me!"

Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she waited for Itachi to turn back – to prove to her that he wasn't abandoning her…

_Please don't leave me._

_I need you…_

As if sensing her feelings, Itachi slowly stopped and turned towards her.

Smiling through her tears, Kagome quickly jumped to her feet and raced towards Itachi. He hadn't turned his back on her…

_I'm sorry Otou-san…Neji-nii-san…but I can't leave Itachi – especially in this condition. He's always been the one there for me…so this time; I want to be the standing beside him. I want to be the one supporting him…always. _

However, even as she ran to catch up with him, Kagome couldn't shake off the horrible feeling that she was betraying her father and brother.

_Is this the right thing to do? _

_Father's going to die…_

However, whatever doubt she had immediately left her mind when she wrapped her arms around Itachi, not caring that she was staining herself with his blood. Burying her face into his chest, she softly whispered, "Even if it means to let Otou-san die…I won't leave you…ever."

Although she was sure of her choice now, Kagome couldn't help but feel sick. She had, in a sense, just admitted out loud that she valued Itachi's well-being above her father's life…

_Did that make me a bad daughter? _

_Does that mean…?_

Whatever guilt she felt immediately fled from her conscience when Itachi suddenly dropped his katana to wrap his arms around her. It…felt right to be there, standing beside him.

_Gomen Otou-san, Neji-nii-san…_

"Let's go." Itachi whispered, slowly releasing his grip on Kagome.

"Okay," Kagome answered, gently nodding her head in agreement.

_Sayonara, Otou-san…_

Bending to pick up his katana, Itachi immediately grimaced when white, hot pain lanced through his body.

"A-Are you okay?" Kagome asked frantically, pressing her hand to Itachi's wound. "I-Itachi, tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm fine," Itachi ground out through clenched teeth. "Hurry up, let's get out of here before someone sees me. We will never be able to leave if word reaches the Uchiha Head that I'm still alive…"

Kagome dumbly nodded her head as she quickly entwined her arm with Itachi's to lend him her support.

"Let's go."

"Mhm," Kagome nodded as she unknowingly took her first step onto the path of no return.

…_Sayonara Neji-nii-san._

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage smiled sadly as he looked away from his crystal orb. He had seen everything. Although it pained him to let the two children go, he realized it may be the best for everyone. Neither of them truly belonged in Konoha – especially not Itachi. The boy, although powerful, was full of hatred and bitterness. It would only bring Konoha disaster if he stayed…

And the girl – she deserved much more than Konoha had to offer. She deserved happiness, which was something he could never have guaranteed her if she had chosen to stay. Although he was Hokage, he had no business in meddling with the individual affairs of the clans. Even his power and influence had its limits.

Although Kagome and Itachi's unexplainable attachment to one another had come as an unexpected surprise, he was genuinely glad that the two had found some semblance happiness and companionship in one another.

_Match made in heaven? _

Smiling softly, he gently shook his head.

_No, definitely not. _

If Itachi was the devil, then Kagome was the angel.

_Two complete opposites…yet…_

He had no doubt that the story of the two – whether as friends, surrogate siblings, or lovers – would one day become a legend.

Leaning back against his chair, he gently closed his eyes and softly murmured, "Be safe…"

…_And remember that the gates of Konoha will always be open to the both of you._

* * *

"Orders from Hokage-sama!" shouted Gai, landing with a flourish bow in front of the two gate guards. Seeing the set of spears pointed to his neck, he immediately began to back away, sweating heavily.

_Uh…_

Suddenly remembering the purpose of his impromptu visit, he quickly coughed and handed the Hokage's written order to the two guards...before they decided to shish kabob him on the spot.

Suspiciously accepting the scroll from Gai, the two gate guards quickly shared a small glance. It was never wrong to be a little cautious…Tensing slightly, as if expecting an explosion, the two guards carefully broke the seal attached to the scroll. When nothing happened, the two guards slowly relaxed their stance. There was nothing like a healthy dose of paranoia every now and then to keep a shinobi alive…

"Are you going to read it?" Gai asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." the black-haired guard mumbled, looking slightly flustered. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, he quickly unrolled the scroll and quietly read the content to himself.

Seconds ticked into minutes as Gai quietly wonder what was written on the parchment. What could possibly take _that _long to read?

_It's a pity these two old men no longer hold the enthusiasms of youth! Or maybe they didn't bother learn to read when they were youths bursting with…_

"W-What?" shouted the other gate guard, blinking rapidly in disbelief.

"Huh?" Gai asked intelligently, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't understand it either, but orders are orders." muttered the first Jounin, examining the scroll again to make sure it wasn't fake. "It has Hokage-sama's seal on it, so it has to be real. Let's not question Hokage-sama; he must have his reasons for issuing this edict."

"What's going on?" Gai demanded, getting more and more confused.

"We've been relieved of guard duty for the next hour to go watch the execution of Hyuuga Hizashi. The gates are to be left unattended." answered the second Jounin, still looking highly skeptical. "The old man must be getting senile…" he muttered under his breath, causing his partner to shoot him a warning glare.

Gai crossed his arms as he shook his head in the negative. He didn't understand what was going on either, but like the other Jounin said, it wasn't their place to question the Hokage's orders. Whatever reasons the Sandaime may have had for issuing this edict, Gai respected him enough to not pry.

* * *

Both Itachi and Kagome were pleasantly surprised when they arrived at the gates to find it completely unattended. Not a soul was in sight – not even the customary gate guards. The situation was beyond suspicious…

"Be on your guard." Itachi whispered, narrowing his eyes marginally. "The gates have never been left unattended before."

Kagome nodded her head as she gently lifted her head to give Konoha – her birthplace – one last look. A twinge of sadness twisted her heart as she gazed at the beautiful village with something akin to longing and regret.

_Sayonara…Konohagakure. _

Tightening her grip on Itachi's arm, she subconsciously stepped closer to him. Her heart pounded erratically in her ears as they quickly, but carefully passed through the gates. Nothing happened, but neither of them dared to relax their guards until they were far away from Konoha's gates…

…A place they had once called home.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hizashi was a good man." Mikoto sighed, shaking her head lightly in a condescending manner. "It was a pity he chose to act so rashly last night. I had always perceived him as the calm and levelheaded type."

"I understand what your saying." her two friends wholeheartedly agreed. With a flourished sigh, they quietly added, "There was no enjoyment or satisfaction in watching his execution. His death is a sad loss for Konoha."

"I agree, however; I find it odd that…" Mikoto began, but quickly trailed off when she noticed a familiar little boy racing towards her, running as if the devil was nipping at his heels. "Sasuke…?"

"Okaa-san!" shouted Sasuke, throwing himself into his mother's open arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around her legs, he immediately began to sob as he mumbled, "Otou-san…hit…kill…nii-san."

Mikoto scrunched her face in confusion as she lowered herself to her knees. "Slow down there, Sasuke-darling. Calm down – Mommy's here now. Everything's going to be all right. Now tell me again, slowly this time, what happened?"

"Itachi-nii-san…" Sasuke began, but was quickly interrupted by several loud shouts.

"Fire! The main house in on fire!" hollered several Uchiha clansmen as they rushed frantically up and down the streets with bucket loads of ice water. "The Uchiha Mansion is on fire!"

Mikoto's eyes immediately widened as the shouts finally registered in her mind. Her house was on fire! Turning to her two friends, she quickly asked, "Can you two please watch Sasuke…"

Before she could even finish her request, Sasuke was already tearing down the street as if his life depended on it.

"Sasuke!" screamed Mikoto, afraid that Sasuke would accidentally harm himself in the fire. "Come back here!" Without an apology to her friends (who looked thoroughly lost), she quickly raced after Sasuke in hopes of catching him before he caused more trouble for the Uchiha clansmen.

She arrived at the Uchiha Mansion – or lack thereof – just in time to see an older Uchiha stop Sasuke from running head on into the fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" scolded Mikoto, clutching her heart. "You could've died if you ran in there!"

"But…" Sasuke's lips trembled as he renewed his struggle against the older Uchiha's iron grip. "But Itachi-nii-san's still in there!"

Mikoto blinked. Smiling slightly, she softly whispered, "Sasuke-darling, your brother is a very capable shinobi. You don't have to worry about him. If he was in the mansion, he would've gotten out immediately. A small fire like this is hardly any consequence to Itachi."

Sasuke vehemently shook his head from side to side as he watched the mansion slowly burn to the ground. Hiccupping slightly, he finally shouted, "Itachi-nii-san can't move!" Tears streamed down his face as he collapsed uselessly into the elder Uchiha's arms. "Nii-san's still in there…"

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto asked slowly, worry gnawing at the edge of her mind. Was Sasuke telling the truth? Was Itachi really still in there? But…But it was impossible! A fire like this couldn't have possibly…

"Otou-san…he…Otou-san," Sasuke hiccupped, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"What did your father do?" Mikoto demanded hysterically as she finally realized something had gone horribly wrong during her absence.

"Otou-san…Otou-san…" Sasuke began, but couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He was still having a hard time grasping the concept himself.

"Sh, calm down Sasuke. Calm down and tell me slowly, what happened?"

Raising his puffy-red eyes, Sasuke softly whispered, "Otou-san...killed nii-san."

Mikoto immediately collapsed, falling painfully on her rear, as soon as Sasuke's answer registered in her mind. Itachi…her baby…

"Is he still in there?" she demanded hysterically, grabbing onto Sasuke.

Lowering his eyes, Sasuke mutely nodded his head.

Mikoto immediately jumped to her feet and rushed into the fire before anyone could stop her. The flames licked at her skin as she frantically shouted, "Itachi! Itachi, answer me! Where are you?"

"Okaa-san!" screamed Sasuke, watching with open horror as his mother jumped into the fire. "Come back!"

"ITACHI!" Mikoto screamed again just seconds before the whole mansion crumbled, crushing her beneath the weight of the rubble.

_Itachi…_

…_My beloved son._

"OKAA-SAN!" shrieked Sasuke, renewing his struggle against the elder Uchiha. "NII-SAN!" he screamed as the whole mansion collapsed, trapping both his mother and brother inside.

_Don't leave me…_

Sasuke crumbled to the ground, watching with vacant eyes as several Uchihas bustled back and forth trying to douse the flames. Nothing worked – the fire refused to relent as it licked mercilessly at the remains of the Uchiha Mansion.

_Kaa-san…Nii-san…_

As the fire continued to lick at the rubble, Sasuke slowly shook himself out of his stupor and lifted his hate-filled eyes towards the heavens.

_I hate you…_

Clenching his fists by his side, Sasuke angrily bit his lips as his heart bled for the deaths of his beloved mother and brother.

_I hate you_…_Otou-san_.

* * *

"We made it." Kagome whispered, sighing with relief. However, that moment of joy quickly ended when Itachi suddenly began to sway precariously back and forth on his feet. Kagome was horrified to realize that Itachi's ashen face was completely white with pain and blood loss. His wound was…

Her thoughts immediately came to an abrupt halt when Itachi suddenly pitched forward into unconsciousness. She immediately stretched out her hands to break his fall, acting purely out of instinct.

"Itachi-san!" she whispered worriedly, gently shaking his shoulders. He didn't respond. "Itachi-san, don't scare me…" she whimpered as her lips trembled with the effort to keep herself from crying.

What was she supposed to do in situations like these? She didn't know anything about medical treatment! How was she supposed to help him? He was losing so much blood...H-He wasn't going to die, was he? Pushing that stray thought aside, Kagome quickly shook his shoulders again. No response.

"Please, Itachi-san, wake up." she begged as she gingerly placed her ear over his heart, listening intently for a heartbeat.

_Nothing!_

Frantically, Kagome reached for Itachi's hand to check for a pulse. Holding his ice-cold hands in hers, Kagome silently prayed that she would find something – anything to indicate that he would be with her…always.

_Nothing! Absolutely nothing!_

Tears she had been bravely holding back suddenly flooded down her cheeks as she numbly dropped Itachi's hands in shock. H-He…

_Itachi…_

_You can't. You can't leave me._

_Come back…_

Gently cradling his head in her lap, she softly whispered, "We made it. We made it out of Konoha – just like you wanted. You promised you would show me the world. You promised you would protect me…"

_Don't leave me now._

_I need you more than ever…_

Softly lacing her fingers through his hair, she quietly added, "And I promised I would never leave you." Kagome's eyes detachedly drifted from Itachi's pale, bloodless face to the katana lying innocently in his lap. "Never – I'll always stand by your side. Always and forever..."

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: _I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had a lot of things to catch up on after getting back from China. Not to mention school started…and I feel like I bit off more than I could chew when I signed up for classes…_

_Anyway, as most of you realized, I'm **not** following the Naruto storyline. At least, not exactly…I'm adding my own twist on what did happen so it would fit my plotline. Even though Hizashi died as he should have in the anime, the whole Uchiha Clan has been spared…through Itachi's death. :( _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_**Author's Note**: _**I don't know when this happened, but somehow, this chapter got deleted. So, for those of you looking for Chapter 7, here it is. **

_Kagome – 4; Itachi – 8; Sasuke – 3; Gai – 17; Kakashi – 17; Shisui – 13_

**Against All Odds**

_9/28/06 – 12/1/06_

Kagome smiled gently as she brushed her fingers across Itachi's face, lightly wiping away the sweat that had formed on his brow. Her eyes softened as she recalled the elation she had felt when his heartbeat had thrummed beneath her fingers. At first, she had thought she had been hallucinating, but then, he had murmured her name!

Against all odds, even though his heart had stopped, he had lived.

_Don't ever scare me like that again. _

Her bottom lip trembled as she recalled the intense fear and sorrow that had clenched her heart when she had clutched Itachi's lifeless body to her own. In a way, a piece of her had died along with him in that moment. Even though the pain hadn't been physical, in many ways, it had been worst.

_Much worst…_

"I know I'm a annoying, but don't leave me." Kagome sniffled as fresh tears stung her eyes. "You asked me to follow you…and I did. Now, even if you don't want me anymore, I won't let you let me go."

The moment passed in silence as Kagome slowly removed her blood-stained hands from Itachi's abdomen. To her relief, the wound had completely healed, leaving only a thin scar in its wake.

Suddenly, she felt exhausted – tired and heavy – as if she hadn't slept for days. Ever since she had discovered that Itachi had a surviving chance, she had tried her best to heal him – even though she knew absolutely nothing about healing. At the time, the likelihood of Itachi's survival had been slim to none. However, through a combination of his will to live and her efforts to heal him, the impossible became reality.

Against all odds…he had survived.

* * *

"We're here to pay our respect to the Uchiha heir." Kakashi murmured softly, keeping a restraining grip on Ryoichi's arm as he greeted the Uchiha Head. 

"Thank you," Fugaku answered tiredly as he stepped aside to allow Kakashi and Ryoichi into the building.

Wrenching his arm from his sensei's grasps, Ryoichi angrily hissed, "I refuse to believe this rumor! I'm not going to believe Itachi's dead unless I see it with my own eyes! I refuse to believe it! Itachi…he…" Ryoichi's voice cracked slightly as he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out loud. "He was Konoha's best."

Placing a comforting hand on his pupil's shoulder, Kakashi quietly conceded, "Itachi was an amazing student."

"He wasn't just _amazing_!" cried Ryoichi as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. "He was a _genius_! He was one of the strongest shinobis I knew…and shinobis with that much power don't simply die in a fire accident!"

Kakashi's grip on Ryoichi's shoulder tightened as he quickly ushered the hot-tempered red-head into the building before he made a scene. Inside the room, they were immediately greeted by several Uchiha clansmen, amongst which included a tear-stained Sasuke and an indifferent Shisui. All of them were dressed completely in white, overlaid by sackcloth clothes that bore the Uchiha symbol.

"Kakashi-sensei," Shisui intoned, inclining his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Shisui!" shouted Ryoichi, pulling out of Kakashi's grip and latching onto his teammate's shoulders. "Tell me this is a joke! Itachi would never…"

"It's not a joke." Shisui interrupted, twisting out of Ryoichi's grasp and turning his back to him. "Both Itachi and his mother died in the fire."

Ryoichi's grip on his teammate slackened as he took a staggering step back.

_Itachi was…dead?_

* * *

"You should rest." Kagome glanced up sluggishly as someone stepped into the decayed temple, which served as their temporary, little haven.

"I know," she answered, offering him a tired smile.

"Here, I got something for you to eat. It's not much, but it'll make you feel better if you eat something. Then, you should rest a bit. I'll take care of him."

Graciously accepting the small morsel from the boy, Kagome softly whispered, "Thank you, Miroku-san."

The boy blushed embarrassedly as he jerkily nodded his head. "You can just call me Miroku. It feels weird being referred to as _san_."

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head.

* * *

Sorrow…

Anger…

Hate.

Sasuke's innocent eyes blazed with fury and resentment as he listened intently to his father's hypocritical speech. He had no right to say any of the things he was preaching! Especially not about care and love! If he had cared, then they wouldn't be where they were now! If he had truly loved them – even if only one of them – then, he wouldn't have harmed Itachi so carelessly.

_If you loved Nii-san, you wouldn't have killed him. _

_If you cared about Kaa-san, you wouldn't have harmed Nii-san. _

"I…hate you." Sasuke whispered vehemently as he narrowed his little eyes in anger. _I hate you, Tou-san. _

From beside him, Kakashi looked down at Sasuke with a mixture of surprise and confusion. _So much hatred for someone so young…_Slowly turning his attention back to Fugaku, he quietly regarded the Uchiha Head with newfound suspicion. _What have you done to warrant such hatred from your own son?_

* * *

Miroku gaped at Itachi's wound – or lack thereof – with open awe. Just three days ago, when he had first met Kagome, the older boy had been on the brink of death. Now, there wasn't even a wound to prove his near-death experience! Only a thin scar attested to the horrible injury he had previously sustained.

_It's…a miracle._

It was hard to believe that it had only been three days ago when he had found Kagome and Itachi on the road – one dead and the other not far behind…

_Whistling softly to himself, Miroku happily moved down the winding road as he occasionally took a large bite out of his stolen apple. It had been painstakingly easy to steal the fruit from the vendor. The man hadn't even noticed one of his fruits was missing! Mentally patting himself on the back for a job well-done, Miroku mindlessly continued on his way towards the next village. _

"_Buddha has been kind to me." he whispered, smiling wanly as he absent-mindedly chewed on his apple. "But if only I had a friend…" Sighing sadly, he turned his mournful eyes heavenward and softly murmured, "Buddha, please give me a friend. I want her to be…"_

"_Itachi!" _

_Miroku blinked. Had Buddha just spoken to him? However, the voice sounded distinctly feminine…Was Buddha actually a woman? "My whole life has been a lie!" he cried dramatically, dropping to his knees in the middle of the road. "Milady Buddha, your humble servant implores you to give him a friend." He had no idea what 'implores' meant, but he had heard the head monks at the monastery use it several times while praying, so it had to be an important part of the ritual to gain Buddha's favor. _

"_Itachi!" the voice wailed again._

_Miroku blinked and softly mouthed, "Itachi?" _

"_Wake up, Itachi, please." _

_As the voice cried again, Miroku realized that the noise wasn't exactly coming from heaven, but rather from someplace down the road. Pulling himself together and off the ground, he quickly dusted himself off, and muttered bitterly, "So much for divine intervention…"_

_Giving into his curiosity, Miroku continued down the road in search of the origin of the racket. He had taken less than eighty steps when he came across the source of the problem: A girl…and a dead man. _

_Feeling that Buddha was urging him to comfort the girl, Miroku quietly stepped forward. However, just as he was about to reach the girl, she suddenly leaned forward to reach for the bloodied katana resting peacefully across the dead man's body. _

_Understanding clicked as Miroku quickly hurried forward and shouted, "Wait!" The girl halted mid-motion, stopping just short of impaling herself on the katana. Moving to stand in front of the girl, Miroku softly whispered, "The dead can't be brought back to life. Let him rest in peace."_

_The girl's eyes flickered with sadness as she traced her fingers over the shape of the boy's face. "You don't understand," she cried, tightening her grip on the katana. "I can't leave Itachi. He's waiting for me…" _

"_I'm a monk!" Miroku suddenly shouted out loud, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. Realizing how odd that statement must have sounded to the girl, Miroku quickly elaborated, "I mean, if you want, I can say a proper prayer for your friend so his soul can rest in peace." _

"_Then, please say a prayer for both of us." Kagome whispered as frustrated tears streamed down her face._

_Realizing the girl was going to try to end her own life again, Miroku quickly ripped the katana from her hand. However, he was immediately forced to drop the demonic blade when it suddenly flared to life, scorching his palm. _

"_Don't you dare get in between me and Itachi!" hissed Kagome, glaring heatedly at the young boy who claimed to be a holy monk. "Go, or I'll kill you!" she screamed, sounding torn between anger and indignation and hysteria and sorrow. However, when Miroku refused to budge – remaining obstinately rooted to his spot with a horrified expression fixated on his face – Kagome's patience snapped. _

"_Leave us alone!" she raged as her energy cackled wildly around her in response to her inner turmoil. "I'm not leaving Itachi – ever!" Her stormy-blue eyes glowed for a moment as a mixture of sorrow, anger, and hopelessness flashed across her expressive face. The air surrounding them cackled and fizzed with raw power as the girl encased the area in blinding flash of blue light. _

_For Miroku, the next forty-seven seconds passed in a blur…_

_He distinctly remembered feeling a large surge of raw power from the girl before she suddenly immersed the whole area in her dark blue aura. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall anything that happened afterwards. All he could remember was what happened after the blue light receded…_

_The dead breathed. _

Shaking his head slightly, Miroku realized tiredly that he would probably never understand why Kagome was so emotionally attached to Itachi. What the two shared was something special – something not meant for outsiders to understand. It was something that he would probably never come to comprehend. Even though he had already begun to care greatly for Kagome as a friend, he knew that in the end, he would always be considered an outsider in her eyes.

* * *

Neji stared despondently into the empty space before him, watching with unseeing eyes as the heavy rain pelted mercilessly against the window. The house was completely empty…save him. He shifted slightly and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the glass panel.

_Kagome-chan…_

In a moment, he had lost both his father and his sister…and for what?!? Simply to uphold the Hyuuga honor! Just because they were the branch family, they had to die. Didn't their lives matter? Why did the branch family have to pay the price for the main branch's foolishness?

_Otou-san…_

Neji's eyes closed as tears spilled down his cheeks. It hurt…

He wanted his family back…

_Don't cry, Neji-nii-san. _

Neji's eyes quickly snapped open as he turned towards the door. He could have sworn he had heard...

Shaking his head, he sadly turned back to the window.

_I've got to stop this…Kagome-chan is dead. _

He had searched endlessly for her for days, but had turned up with nothing. Even if she had been alive, she was most likely dead now. He had wanted to send out a search team…but no one was willing to go.

_They were glad she was gone…they wanted her dead. What better way to kill her than to lure her out of Konoha, and then abandon her in the wilderness? That way, they won't even have to soil their hands! _

Neji's eyes burned with hatred as he glared unseeingly out the window.

* * *

Miroku paced anxiously back and forth as he gazed worriedly out the broken door. The storm was getting steadily worse. The wind was picking up speed and the rain was already dropping like hailstones.

_Where is she?_

Kagome had left some time ago to find water, but hadn't returned since. He was sorely tempted to go and find her – especially since the storm was picking up, but she had made him swear on Buddha to not leave Itachi's side until she returned.

_But, she could have gotten lost or hurt! Then again, what about…_

Miroku threw Itachi a fugitive glance and sighed tiredly. What was he supposed to do? He _should _go find Kagome, but he _promised _to watch over Itachi. It was impossible to do both, so it was either one or the other.

_I promised Kagome I would stay with him! I can't…_

A flash of lightning and a clang of thunder quickly snapped his resolve. _Forget the oath! I have to find Kagome!_ _It would be inhumane to leave her out there during such a horrible storm! _He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her. Plus, if Itachi really cared about Kagome in the same way that she cared about him, he would understand.

_Buddha, please watch over him._

Miroku had hardly set foot out of the temple when he suddenly felt something cold and metallic press against his throat. His heart leapt to his throat as he froze where he stood. _What's going on? _His heart pounded loudly in his ears as his attacker slowly emerged from the darkness and into the light. Miroku's mouth immediately dried when he recognized the pale face of his assailant.

"Where's the girl?" he demanded coldly, narrowing his eyes.

_Girl…? _Miroku's eyes widened slightly. _Does he mean Kagome?_ He opened his mouth to answer, but no voice came out. _W-What's wrong with me?!?_ He tried again, but only succeeded in stuttering, "S-She…"

Itachi pressed the blade deeper into Miroku's flesh, breaking the skin and drawing blood. "My patience wears thin, boy. Tell me where she is." Although Itachi's voice remained relatively calm, Miroku could easily detect the anger behind his words…and it frightened him. The older boy's voice was soft, but dangerous – promising pain to all those who crossed his path.

"I-I…" Not trusting his voice, Miroku shakily pointed his finger outside.

Itachi's eyes immediately flashed crimson-red. Pushing Miroku roughly aside, he softly whispered, "If you run, I'll track you down." Then, turning on his foot, Itachi hurriedly stepped into the raging storm and disappeared into the distance.

Miroku's legs buckled beneath him as he collapsed to the ground. It didn't take a genius to figure out Itachi's unspoken threat…

_If anything happens to her, I'll kill you._

Subconsciously, Miroku noted that something wet was running down his legs, soaking through his clothes. However, his mind was too preoccupied with other things – more important matters – to truly notice the discomfort. He shuddered to think what would happen to him if something horrible happened to Kagome.

_By Buddha, please be all right, Kagome. _

* * *

Kagome frowned as she looked around in confusion. _Where's the road? It was here a minute ago! _Pushing back her panic, she hurriedly moved forward, sloshing loudly through the mud. The ground was slick with mud, and she had slipped at least twice in the last hour.

Stifling the urge to cry, she hurriedly trudged forward – trying her best to ignore the downpour. She continued on in the same manner for several minutes before she finally came across the road. An elated smile spread across her lips as she quickened her pace. _This time, I'll be able to find the temple for sure! _Stepping onto the road, she hurriedly moved forward. _I wonder if Itachi's awake…_

Her musings were quickly brought to a halt when a shuriken suddenly whizzed past her face, imbedding itself deeply into the trunk of the tree beside her. Kagome's eyes widened marginally as she slowly turned her head towards the direction the shuriken had came from.

She waited for a few moments, but nothing happened.

_However, just to be safe…_

She discreetly reached her hand into her pocket for her kunai…only to realize belatedly that she had left all her weapons at home.

She gulped as she quickly turned and fled.

She had taken less than seven steps when she suddenly smashed head first into something solid. Rubbing her head face lightly, Kagome shyly looked up and froze. The man standing before her was _huge_!

The giant, sensing Kagome's terror, immediately began to laugh – his deep voice rumbling loudly through the forest. Ignoring her yelp of fear as he reached for her, he easily picked her off the ground and threw her into his rucksack. Tying the opening of the bag securely together, the man softly murmured, "You'll fetch me good price once I clean you up a bit. If you behave, I promise I won't hurt you too much."

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed as she thrashed wildly from inside the bag. "Let me go now…or else!"

"Or else what?" sneered the man as he easily flung the 4-year-old over his broad shoulder. "You know as well as I do that no one's going to care about an orphan."

"That's not true!" Kagome shouted as she kicked harder. "Let me go! Let me go right now! Can you hear me?!? I said, LET ME GO!!!"

The giant frowned. "You're annoying, brat." Without warning, he quickly swung the rucksack off his shoulders and slammed it against a large tree. The girl immediately silenced as the kidnapper quickly hurried away.

It was crude, but effective.

_Hopefully, no one heard…_

* * *

Itachi's head immediately snapped up when he heard an eerily familiar voice reverberate through the forest.

"_Let me go!" _

Itachi's eyes narrowed as someone screamed again. He'd recognize that voice anywhere! Without a moment's hesitation, he quickly headed towards the general direction of the scream…

Pain lanced through his body as he quickly doubled over.

_Kuso!_

Itachi dropped to his knees as he tightly clutched his abdomen in pain. His face crinkled with pain as he waited for the moment to pass. It didn't. As the minutes passed, the pain only intensified, causing him to drop to both his hands.

Thankfully, the wound hadn't reopened. However, running around through the forest had placed unnecessary strain on his internal wounds...

_I'm in no condition to continue…_

…_But I can't stop. _

Ignoring the spasms of pain that shot through his body at each step, Itachi tightly clenched his teeth together and continued on.

_Not now. _

* * *

The room she awoke in was dark and dank, and there was a horrible stench in the air that smelled like a mix of sweat and urine. The room itself was small and cubical – looking somewhat like a prison cell without bars. On closer look, she could tell that many of the occupants looked thin and haggard, as if they hadn't eaten or showered for months. Most of they looked sickly too…

Kagome trembled as she gently wrapped her arms around herself. "_Where am I?_" she silently wondered as she looked fearfully around the cell. _Where did that weird man take me? What did he want?_

She shivered as she scooted herself into a small corner of the cell away from the other occupants. _My hands are turning blue. _She sneezed as she rubbed her hands quickly together to keep warm. "_It's cold._" She thought silently to herself as she sneezed again. Then again, the wet clothes clinging to her body probably wasn't helping matters …

Looking up from her hand, Kagome quietly surveyed the room. There was a general air of hopelessness in the cell – as if everyone had already resigned themselves to their fates. As she quietly watched them from her corner of the room, she determinedly told herself that she would never turn out like them.

She would never loose hope…

* * *

Itachi's face hardened as he ripped the shuriken from the tree. He could tell that a struggle (however small it was) had taken place here…and Kagome had evidently lost. Worry churned in his stomach at the thought, but he quickly pushed it aside. There was simply no time for silly emotions like that.

Although worry still lingered in his heart, he placated himself with the knowledge that Kagome was still alive. The lack of blood on the ground (despite the rain) attested that much. However, it didn't mean that she would _stay _alive.

Itachi's fingers curled over the shuriken, causing its sharp edges to dig deeply into the palm of his hand. Blood dribbled down his enclosed fist as he softly swore to hunt down the man who had kidnapped Kagome…

…_And kill him._

* * *

TBC

Author's Notes: Once again, I apologize for whatever confusion this may have caused for those who haven't read it yet and for those who are reading this chapter again. (If it's any consolation, I'm working on Chapter 8 now, and I hope to have it finished sometime during Christmas break).


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

Author's Note: For those of you who already read version one of Chapter 8, I advise you to reread this chapter because it is **completely** different. I went through my outline and found some plot holes, so I had to go back and fix them. So, please bear with me as I make this transition.

_Kagome – 5; Itachi – 9; Miroku – 7_

**_One year later…_**

**Prophecy**

_1/11/07 – 1/20/07_

_A soft giggle…_

"_Itachi-san, look at what I caught! It's a butterfly! Isn't it pretty?" _

_A brief glance…_

"_Kagome, please pay attention to what I'm saying." _

_A sheepish smile…_

"_I'm sorry." _

_A tired sigh…_

"_Concentrate your mind on finding the core of your power. Once you find it, gently mold the energy to your will; however, keep in mind not to force your chakra to obey you. Your energy should…"_

"_Kirei!" squealed Kagome, turning her head to follow a particularly pretty butterfly as it flew past her face. "Look at its pretty wings!" Leaping up, she quickly scampered after the butterfly in an attempt to catch it. _

_The butterfly landed a few feet away, gently fluttering its wings as it rested on a small rock under the sun. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kagome quietly crept up behind the unsuspecting butterfly…and pounced. Gently cupping her hand around the fragile creature, she quickly turned back to face Itachi and shouted, "Look, Itachi-san, I caught it! Isn't it…" Kagome fell silent as she gazed confusedly at the empty space Itachi had previously occupied. "Itachi-san?" she called softly as her eyes scanned the empty meadow. _

_Pouting slightly, she called again, "Itachi-san, where are you? This isn't funny! I don't want to play hide and seek!" _

_Taking a step towards the large rock Itachi had been resting on, she hollered again, "Itachi-san!"_

_When no one answered her after her third call, she began to worry. "Itachi-san, I don't want to play anymore! Let's go home, please!" Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she furiously scanned the meadow for a trace of her beloved Itachi. _

_Releasing the butterfly, she quickly brought her hands to her mouth and hollered, "Itachi-san! Itachi-san, where are you?" _

_No one answered her._

_Spinning in wild, dizzying circles, she watched with growing alarm as the sky began to turn an inky black. Fear lanced through her heart as panic gripped her mind. Frightened tears dribbled down her cheeks as she softly pleaded, "Itachi-san, please come out! I promise I'll never chase butterflies again! Just please don't leave me here! Don't leave me behind…" _

_A frightened sob escaped her throat as the world around her crumbled into pieces, leaving nothing but perpetual darkness behind. _

_She was alone…_

_Anguished tears streamed down her face as she lifted her head and screamed his name at the top of her lungs. _

"_ITACHI!"_

* * *

Kagome shot out of bed screaming as she blindly groped the air in an attempt to grasp onto Itachi's fading image. Her hands immediately slipped through thin air. He was gone…

A strangled sob caught in her throat.

_Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you wait? _

Silent tears streamed down her puffy, red cheeks as she slowly opened her tear-stained eyes. Her vision gradually cleared as the room came into focus. She remembered now, she was in the servants' quarters of the daimio's mansion.

_I've been here for over seven months. Why haven't you found me yet? _

Tears blurred her vision as she twisted her hands in the bed sheet.

_Why aren't you here?!?_

The moment passed in silence as Kagome's anguished sobs slowly gave way to dry hiccups. For a long time, she just simply sat and cried, releasing her pent frustrations in loud, heartbreaking sobs that wracked her petite frame.

_Creak…_

Blinking away her tears, Kagome involuntarily stiffened when she heard someone shuffle across the room.

_Please don't let it be Taiko-sama! He'll kill me for waking everyone at this ungodly hour. Please don't let it be him…_

Turning her head, Kagome exhaled with relief when she spotted her best friend. _Thank goodness!_ Swiping the residue tears from her eyes, Kagome quickly plastered on a strained smile and asked, "Did I wake you up again, Sango-chan?" When the older girl didn't respond, Kagome softly continued, "I promise I'll be quiet, so you can go back to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."

Pulling the blanket over her body, Kagome was prepared to slip back into bed when her friend finally spoke. "Forget about him."

"What?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

Sighing tiredly, Sango slowly repeated, "Forget him. Forget Itachi."

"Itachi-_san,_" Kagome reflexively corrected. Then, frowning deeply, she asked, "Why?" It seemed preposterous that _anyone_ would suggest that she forget Itachi! It was simply impossible! She thought about him every day!

"Why?" repeated Sango, scoffing slightly. "Isn't it obvious? That idiot, whoever he is, hasn't caused you anything but pain! Every night, I hear you whispering his name, asking him to save you. But face it Kagome-chan, if he hasn't come for you yet in seven months – not counting the other six months you were in slavery, then he probably isn't _ever _going to come."

"You're lying!" Kagome shouted angrily, causing Sango to flinch. "Itachi-san would never leave me. He'll come for me. I know it! He would never abandon me! He _wouldn't_…" However, even to her ears, those protests sounded weak.

"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered softly, reaching a hand towards her friend.

Shying away from her friend's touch, Kagome promptly slipped into bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Itachi-san will come for me," she stated with a tone of finality, her voice heavily muffled by the blanket.

_He has to come_.

Closing her eyes, she mentally willed herself to sleep. However, just as she was about to drift into slumber, she suddenly remembered something _very _important. Sharply resurfacing from beneath her sheets, she shot Sango a scathing look and asserted, "Itachi-san is _not _stupid." Then, she promptly pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes again.

Sango blinked. Shaking her head in disbelief, she silently crept back to her own bed and peeled back the covers.

_That girl honestly changes emotions faster than a chameleon changes colors! _

Snorting quietly under her breath, Sango quickly slipped under the blankets and flopped onto her stomach. She was asleep within minutes. However, even in sleep, one questioned weighed heavily on her mind.

_Who is Itachi to Kagome?_

* * *

"_ITACHI!"_

A set of glazed, blood-red eyes shot open.

"_Itachi-san?" _

Harsh, ragged breaths wracked his body as he struggled into a sitting position.

"_Itachi-san, where are you? This isn't funny! I don't want to play hide and seek!" _

His eyes widened with confusion as a flurry of foreign emotions flashed across his unguarded face.

"_Itachi-san!" _

His breath hitched as his heart pounded in his ears.

"_Itachi-san, I don't want to play anymore! Let's go home, please!" _

He covered his ears, hoping to block out Kagome's voice.

"_Itachi-san! Itachi-san, where are you?" _

His lithe body, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, glistened under the fading moonlight as his chest heavily rose and fell with each breath.

"_Itachi-san, please come out! I promise I'll never chase butterflies again! Just please don't leave me here! Don't leave me behind…" _

A frustrated growl ripped from his throat as he tangled his long, thin fingers through his mussed hair. A dark frown marred his face as Kagome's pleading voice continued to echo inside his head. It was almost as if the dream had been…

"_ITACHI!"_

Throwing aside his covers, Itachi quickly got up and dressed. Grabbing his katana off the nightstand, he quickly crossed the room and flung open the windows, prepared to jump out from the third floor.

However, he had barely made it half-way out the window when he was suddenly halted by a loud snort. Tilting head towards the noise, his eyes immediately narrowed when he identified the source of the snore.

_Miroku._

Sometimes, he didn't know why he even bothered keep the boy around. All in all, he was a liability. However, something in the back of his mind kept him from killing him. Maybe it was pity, but he had a distinct feeling that it had something to do with Kagome.

Shaking his head, he quickly pushed aside his musings and swung himself over the window, landing safely in the empty streets below. Without pause, he quickly turned and dashed down the street, hoping to alleviate some of the tension in his body.

As he ran, his mind raced with the images of the strange dream he had witnessed.

He had seen Kagome…and they had been together.

Everything had started out peacefully, but then things had taken a turn for the worst when she suddenly ran off to chase a passing butterfly. He had tried to call her back, warning her to not wander too far away, but she hadn't heard him.

He was prepared to go after her when she suddenly turned and ran back to him. He was going to admonish her for running off, but when she suddenly turned away again, pleading for him to stop playing around, he realized something was wrong.

She couldn't see _or_ hear him.

Confused, he had reached his hand towards her, but his fingers simply glided through her body as if she wasn't physically there. Beginning to worry, he called her name, but his words fell on deaf ears…

For a moment, he entertained the idea that everything was just a dream (stemming from his worries), but when her pleading voice continued to resound in his head, begging him to come back, he realized nothing concerning Kagome was ever simple.

"…_Just please don't leave me here! Don't leave me behind…"_

No, he was positive the dream had meant something.

…_But what? _

A frustrated sigh passed his parted lips as his mind whirled with endless possibilities. However, none of them were plausible without exceeding human limitations.

All logic went against reason.

His eyes, glowing ominously in the dark backdrop of the night, glinted with a hint of anger and frustration at the ambiguous conclusion.

Pushing off the ground, he landed silently on a slanted rooftop. He stopped for a brief moment before pushing off again, jumping rapidly from rooftop to rooftop. His foot had barely grazed the roof of one house before he was off again, flittering gracefully through the dark night.

Minutes passed into hours, but the answer to the dream's riddle continued to elude him. However, as his raging blood gradually cooled with the passing time, the red slowly receded from eyes. Soon, his sharingan had completely faded away, leaving a set of dark, obsidian orbs in its wake.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early, much to Kagome's displeasure.

Groaning quietly under her breath, she quickly pulled herself out of bed and dressed. The servants' clothes were plain and simple, but they kept her warm during the winter, which always seemed the worst (in term of both temperature and length) in the Water Country.

Pulling on her outer coat, she quickly knelt beside Sango and gently nudged her shoulders. "Sango-chan, it's time to get up." When her friend didn't budge, she urgently added, "Hurry Sango, Taiko-sama will be making his rounds soon, and if we're not dressed by the time he gets here, we'll both be whipped." As soon as those words left her mouth, she flinched, recalling the feel of the whip's sharp sting across her back…

Kagome shuddered as she quickly pushed the unpleasant thought out of her mind. She'd rather not think about those things.

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan," Sango greeted tiredly, rolling lazily out bed.

"Ohayo," Kagome replied, biting back a giggle as she took in Sango's disheveled appearance.

Sensing her friend's bubbling laughter, Sango shot her a mock glare. "I don't want to hear a word from you, Kagome-chan." she threatened menacingly, eyes glittering with humor. Turning up her nose, she playfully added, "Plus, you don't look much better yourself!"

Huffing quietly, Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but promptly closed it again when the door suddenly slammed open. Instantly, both girls were on their knees, bowing their heads to the floor.

"Taiko-sama," they greeted simultaneously, making sure to keep their eyes trained on the ground.

The brutish taskmaster grunted, giving off a wave of displeasure. "The daimio has a job for you two." His lips turned upwards into a sneer as he gruffly added, "Hurry up and get ready. Meet me at the Front Hall in three minutes. Do _not_ be late."

"Hai," the girls chorused, sharing a fearful glance.

What could the daimio possibly want with them?

* * *

His feet ached, his head hurt, and his body felt numb. It felt like they had been walking for _ages_, even though they had just left the inn two hours ago. By all rights, he _shouldn't_ have been exhausted, but when one had Itachi for a companion, things were _never_ normal. For one thing, a normal person's idea of a leisure stroll usually meant a nice, _slow _walk, but for Itachi, a 'sedate pace' usually meant a pace fast enough to win a marathon.

At times, he felt hard-pressed to not just simply stop in the middle of the road and throw a tantrum, demanding that they stop for a small break. However, he wisely kept those rebellious thoughts to himself because he had a strong feeling that Itachi wouldn't be too saddened by his death.

Now, on top of being tired, he felt _depressed_.

_I think Buddha's punishing me for running away from the temple._

How else could he explain the situation? It certainly wasn't a _planned_ expedition or something extravagant like that. If it was, he'd have gone somewhere nice, preferably someplace semi-tropical…

…_With food and a lot of pretty girls. _

"Miroku!"

Jumping to attention, Miroku quickly straightened his slouched form and promptly answered, "Yes, Itachi-sama?"

Without slowing his harsh pace, he coldly ordered, "Don't lag behind. We're about to enter the Water Country."

"H-Hai!" Wincing visibly, Miroku quickly hastened his steps in an attempt to match Itachi's inhuman pace. However, as expected, he immediately lagged behind again. Sighing miserably, he silently wondered what was bothering Itachi, who had been in a foul mood since that morning. _And the strange thing is, I haven't even (accidentally) provoked or offended him yet! _

Sometimes, he just didn't understand his companion at all.

* * *

Kagome's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she and Sango quietly followed their master down to the castle dungeons. The two shared a similar feeling of doom as they trailed helplessly after their master, who looked like he was ready to throttle the next person who got in his way. Again, they silently wondered what 'special' job the daimio could possibly have for them.

After all, what sort of job was conducted in the dungeons?

The two shivered, immediately jumping to the worst conclusions.

"Maybe we're supposed to clean the dungeons." Sango suggested thoughtfully, making a face. "That means we'll probably have to scrub off all the blood and gore from the walls. We might even have to pick up human bones!"

Kagome looked sick.

"Or maybe they're going to try out their new torture devices on us," Sango softly continued, oblivious to Kagome's growing discomfort. "Maybe they invented a new way to tear a prisoner's innards…"

Kagome looked faint.

Keeping her eyes trained to the ground, Kagome tried her best to block out Sango's mumblings, which were beginning to scare her. They weren't _really _going to try out new torture devices on them, were they?

For a good reason, Kagome didn't want to know.

By the time they reached their destination, both girls were looking distinctly ill. However, they quickly recovered when they realized the situation had nothing to do with them. Instead, the daimio's attention was focused solely on an aged woman, who had a black patch over her left eye.

The two girls quickly quieted when the daimio suddenly cursed the woman, calling her by a number of degrading names. His angry voice thundered loudly through the empty dungeons as he screamed and raved at the elderly woman, pressuring her to tell him the prophecy.

"What is it?" the daimio growled, grabbing a fistful of the woman's shirt. "Give me the prophecy and I'll grant you everything you desire. Tell me what the prophecy says and I'll give you power and riches beyond your imagination!"

The woman laughed derisively as she glared hatefully at the daimio. Spitting in his face, she sneered, "I'll tell ye nothing!"

"Ungrateful hag!" the daimio roared, kicking her aside. "Tell me who Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi are!"

The woman's eyes lighted with mirth as she quietly hissed, "They are the rightful rulers of the Water Country. They will bring hope and prosperity back to us." Pushing herself off the ground, she softly added, "They will reform this country and start a new era that will bring glory and prosperity back to Kirigakure." Her eyes darkened as she proclaimed, "You're reign is over, _daimio_."

The daimio's jaw clenched as he angrily turned and stormed out of the cell. "Until you decide to tell me the prophecy, you will remain here for the rest of your pitiful life!" The cell doors swung shut with a loud bang as the daimio angrily stalked away. As he passed the two girls on his way out, he barked, "Make sure the woman stays alive. If she dies, so will you. However, don't give her any food or water. If she tries to escape, alert me immediately."

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared dumbly at the daimio. How could anyone be that cruel to a defenseless, old woman? What was so special about a prophecy anyway? Was he really going to kill someone over something that simple?

"Well?" the daimio growled, his eyes flashing angrily when the two girls failed to answer him.

"Hai!" Sango promptly answered, discreetly nudging her friend in the ribs. "We'll do as you bid, milord."

Kagome's frown deepened. _We will? _

* * *

After days of what seemed like nonstop walking, they finally stopped in front of small, run-down tavern. Actually, Itachi had stopped so suddenly and unexpectedly that Miroku, who had been focusing his complete attention on matching Itachi's footsteps, slammed right into his back. Stumbling back slightly from the impact, Miroku's hand instantly shot up to massage his bruised nose.

Chancing a quick glance at Itachi's impassive face, Miroku immediately gulped. _He looks like he's ready to slice me to pieces! _Miroku sweated slightly as he nervously wet his lips. _From the looks of things, he'll probably sever my head from my shoulders first. _He shivered at that thought, feeling slightly sick in the stomach. _Then, he'll most likely cut me down limb by limb and laugh as my blood runs dry! _

Sighing tiredly, Miroku realized that thinking those thoughts only served to make him feel even more depressed than before, so he tried his best to think positive. _Maybe if he's in a _really _good mood, he'll be kind enough to bury me. Although, I think it's more likely that he'll throw what's left of my body to the wolves. That or he'll just leave me to rot on the road. _

Miroku glumly noted that he didn't like _either_ scenario. _I'm too young to die! _He felt a sob rise to his throat as he stared imploring at Itachi. _Please don't kill me! I promise I'll pay more attention from now on! If you spare me, I'll be forever loyal…_

"We're stopping here for a break."

"Huh?" Miroku asked intelligently, cocking his head to one side in question. Did that mean he wasn't going to kill him? When Itachi didn't deign him with a response, Miroku happily took that as a 'yes'. Grinning with renewed vigor, he quickly followed the older boy into the tavern…

…Only to quickly backpedal when he came face to face with several dangerous-looking adults. Laughing nervously, Miroku hurriedly explained, "We were looking for a place to rest and somehow stepped in here by accident. We'll be leaving here really, _really_ soon, right Itachi-sama?"

No one answered.

Turning his head in confusion, Miroku's eyes bugged. There was no one there. _Ack! Where'd he go?!? _He could have sworn he was there a second ago! Twirling in a wide circle, Miroku began to panic when he failed to find his elusive companion. _Did he already leave? But I didn't see him go! _Wetting his lips in apprehension, he slowly backed away from the leering adults and screamed, "Itachi-sama!"

Almost immediately, Itachi answered – his calm, collected voice carrying surprisingly well over the hustle and bustle of the tavern. "What is it?" he asked coldly, drawing everyone's attention to where he was seated in the corner of the room. "What are you doing standing there?"

Jumping to attention, Miroku quickly rushed to where Itachi was seated in the back of the room. He had never been so glad to obey his command! Then again, in the face evil, it was always better to choose the lesser of the two.

However, Miroku had barely made it half way across the tavern when a large, beefy man suddenly stood up and intercepted his path. The man, making his way towards Itachi, angrily pounded his hand on the table and growled, "Who do you think you are, boy? Do you think you can just waltz in here and act like you own the place? You think you're real tough for coming here, don't you? Well, you got another thing coming, brat! Now, scram and run back to your mommy before someone gets _hurt_."

"My point exactly." answered Itachi, bemused.

"Huh?" the man asked, scrunching his thick brows in confusion. "What nonsense are you talking…?"

Itachi's loose grip on his katana tightened, and the next second, the man dropped to the ground – dead. His head, severed completely from his shoulders, rolled down the parted lane and stopped at Miroku's feet. The large man's bulbous eyes still reflected confusion, showing that he had been killed before he even had time to _realize _what was happening.

Bile rose in Miroku's throat as he daintily stepped over the bloody mess and hurried to Itachi's side. Moving to stand behind the older boy, Miroku silently revised his earlier opinion of the lesser evil. If these men were hell's spawn, then Itachi had to be the devil himself.

That didn't bode well. After all, he had to _travel_ with the guy.

Sending a silent prayer to Buddha, he pled for a long life and a _natural _death.

Itachi looked highly bemused. Neatly placing his katana on top of the table, he turned his attention to the rest of the tavern occupants, who quickly stepped back as one mass. Allowing his eyes to flicker over each individual, he coldly demanded, "Who's in charge here?"

After a moment, a lanky man with beady, black eyes finally gathered enough courage to step forward. Standing before Itachi, the tavern keeper bowed so low Miroku was afraid his forehead would scrape against the ground if he went any lower. When seconds passed without an exchange of words, Miroku quickly coughed and urged the man to start talking before Itachi lost his patience and them all.

Taking the hint, the man shakily asked, "W-What can I do for you, Young Master?" He immediately winced when he found himself at the other end of Itachi's full attention.

Grinning, Miroku quickly answered, "Bring out your best food and drinks." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Preferably nonalcoholic." Immediately, the man scrambled to do as he was bid.

Itachi remained oddly silent through the whole exchange, gazing intently at a poster plastered onto the other side of the room. Noticing his interest in the poster, a man in the crowd quickly explained, "The daimio placed a twenty thousand dollar bounty on that man's head. It's a lot of money, but that guy isn't someone you want to take lightly. He used to be part of the elite shinobi group known as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His name is Momochi Zabuza, also known as the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'."

Itachi's eyes darkened with interest as he silently memorized the nukenin's appearance. However, he quickly tore his eyes away from the poster and turned his attention back to the table when the tavern keeper returned with the food

"Sit."

Miroku quickly plopped into the seat on the opposite side of the table.

Misinterpreting Itachi's tone for one of impatience, the tavern keeper quickly laid out all the dishes in seven seconds flat – a miracle in itself. Then, pouring two cups of the freshly squeezed juice, he shakily offered the first cup to Itachi, and then the second one to Miroku. Once everything was set, he quickly stepped back, bowed, and scurried away.

However, instead of immediately beginning his meal, Itachi carefully checked the food and drink for poison first. When the results came up as safe, he softly inclined his head to show that it was all right to eat.

Relieved, Miroku wetted his lips in hunger as he respectfully waited for Itachi to begin. Once Itachi had taken the first bite, Miroku immediately dug into his own dish, devouring the food with a voraciousness that seemed impossible for someone who had eaten less than six hours ago.

Between bites, Miroku quietly asked, "Where are we going to go after we eat? Are we going to stay here?"

"No," Itachi answered, his eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark tavern, "We're going to pay the daimio a visit."

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" the elderly woman asked suspiciously as she gently took the proffered bread and water from Kagome. "Are you the daimio's daughter?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her good eye.

Kagome quickly shook her head, "No, I'm a slave here."

Nodding her head, the woman hesitantly accepted the answer.

After a moment, Kagome bluntly stated, "You're bleeding."

"I'll live," the woman answered shortly, taking a large bite out of the piece of bread. "But if you think you're going to get any answers from me about the prophecy, then you're going to have to try harder than this. I'm not about to impart any knowledge to that _dog_."

Ignoring the woman's angry rant, Kagome quietly reached her hand through the bars and gently ordered, "Give me your arm."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because…" Kagome began, but was immediately interrupted by Sango.

"You are _not _going to heal her, Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted vehemently, pulling her friend away from the cell. "You already went against the daimio's orders by giving this old woman food and water! I think you've done enough for her! Plus, if you heal her, the daimio is bound to find out about your powers!"

"But she's loosing so much blood!" argued Kagome, pulling away from Sango. "If I don't heal her, she's going to die from blood loss!"

"Loosing a little blood isn't going to kill her!"

"But she could…"

"Ye can heal?" the old women interrupted, a strange glint entering her dull eye as she quietly assessed Kagome's childish features.

"H-Hai," Kagome quietly replied.

Leaning forward, the woman demanded, "Does your body glow when you use your powers?"

Kagome blinked. How did she know that? "H-Hai, but how did you…?"

"Show me!"

Kagome jumped as she quickly scooted forward and laid her hand across the woman's outstretched arm. Immediately, a faint blue light began to emit from her fingers, instantly healing the woman's wounds.

"You're here." the woman breathed breathlessly, tears welling in her eyes. "After all these centuries, the prophecy is finally complete."

"What prophecy?" Sango demanded harshly as she quickly pushed Kagome behind her and away from the strange woman's prying gaze.

The woman eyed Sango suspiciously as she slowly drew herself to her full height.

Sensing the woman's discomfort, Kagome quickly assured, "You can trust Sango-chan. She'll never say a word!"

The old woman frowned before finally conceding, "If you believe so, milady, I trust you're judgment. However, I must speak quickly." Wetting her dry lips, she began, "From the very beginning – even before the five shinobi islands were formed – the Water Country worshipped two deities. The first was Lady Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess and the Bringer of Life. The second was Lord Tsukiyoumi, the God of the Underworld and the Harbinger of Death. According to legend, Amaterasu went against her brother's wish by mating a human – a powerful shinobi by the name of Hiyatshi. The descendant of the two became what is known today as the Hyuuga Clan. For many decades, Amaterasu hid her family from her half-brother, but Tsukiyoumi eventually discovered her secret. Angry that she had gone against his wishes, he cursed her descendants in a way so that the Main Branch would never be able to live in harmony with the House Branch.

"Thus, a rift formed between the two. From that time on, the two half-siblings lived in discord. However, a century after the five shinobi islands were finally formed (which is a thousand years after Amaterasu mated a human), the greatest scandal in history occurred. Hikari, a distant descendant of Amaterasu and a member of the Hyuuga Branch Family, tried to end the Hyuuga Curse by tricking Tsukiyoumi into mating her. She failed to end the curse; however, she succeeded in beginning a new clan – the Uchiha Clan, which is also rightfully known as the Devil's Clan.

"Scandalized by his children's involvement on earth, Izanagi locked the two away, forbidding them to ever mingle with humans again. Thus, time passed and their legacy was lost. However, some of us remained faithful to them…and in return; a prophecy was made to us. The prophecy promised that the Child of Amaterasu would one day join with the Child of Tsukiyoumi to bring glory and power back to Kirigakure. Centuries passed, but we waited, passing the prophecy on from generation to generation. However, many of us lost hope when both the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan joined Konohagakure, a newly-formed shinobi village in the Fire Country.

"People lost hope and the prophecy was forgotten. However, a handful of us still clung to the hope that Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi would come…Our hope was not misplaced. After five centuries, the prophecy has finally come to pass." The old woman's eyes watered with tears as she gazed sorrowfully at Kagome, who was still partially hidden behind Sango. "Many of us expected the Child of Amaterasu to be an immortal – a goddess; however, I think I finally understood what the prophecy meant. You're just as human as the rest of us – susceptible to death and illness – however, you carry a piece of Amaterasu's immortal soul."

Sango snorted, "Good story and all, but I don't believe you."

The woman glared. "This is not a story!"

Ignoring her, Sango continued, "Well, I guess it's too bad for you because Kagome isn't from the Hyuuga Clan. She's just a normal girl with extraordinary healing…"

"Ano, Sango-chan," Kagome whispered, tugging gently on her friend's forearm. "I _am _from the Hyuuga Clan."

Sango blinked. When did that happen? "You are?" Frowning, she demanded, "Why didn't you tell…?"

"I knew it!" a loud, rambunctious voice shouted.

All three heads snapped towards the door as Taiko stepped into the room. A dark gleam entered his eyes as he laughed, "I knew there was something off about you. Wait till the daimio hears this – he'll reward me immensely for the information."

Sango's eyes widened as she quickly placed herself protectively in front of her friend. "Leave Kagome-chan alone!" she growled, raising her small fists in a threatening manner. "The old woman is lying! Kagome-chan barely has enough strength to protect herself. How could she be Amaterasu's descendant?"

"I don't really care either way as long as I'm compensated for my troubles." Taiko honestly answered, his eyes gleaming with greed. "I'll let the daimio decide if he wants to believe the old woman or not." Then, taking a threatening step towards Kagome, he beckoned, "Come with me peacefully. If you come nicely, I won't have to break your legs."

"Don't you dare do anything to her!" the old woman growled, momentarily halting Taiko's advance. Then, pushing a jade pendant into the Kagome's hand, she quickly hissed, "Take this pendant and seek help from within the ocean. If they don't believe you, show them the pendant and tell them Kaeda sent you. Now, GO!"

Without another word, Sango grabbed Kagome's forearm and ran. Diving past Taiko's massive frame, they quickly scrambled up the stairs and into the corridor. After running down several halls, Sango wheezed, "The guards are going to be after us soon. You should take the back door and get out of here as quickly as possible. I'll divert their attention."

"But…" Kagome protested.

"They're after you, not me. I'll be all right." Sango assured, lying through her teeth. "Now, GO!" she shouted, pushing Kagome roughly down a different corridor. Then, turning in the other direction, Sango quickly disappeared down the hall, leading the guards in the opposite direction away from her friend.

"Sango," Kagome whimpered, biting her bottom lip in worry.

_I promise I'll come back as soon as I get help. _

Tightening her grip on the pendant, Kagome quickly turned and fled.

_Please, wait for me. _

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: Whew, I'm done. Initially, this was supposed to be two chapters, but I changed a few things so it's been condensed into one. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this chapter. :( But in the case if I did, I'll have an explanation on my blog page. You can find the link on my profile.

Oh, in case anyone was wondering, the whole Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi tidbit wasn't in my initial plotline, but I was looking through Japanese mythology and came across those names. Then, my penpal suggessted I work it into my story, so I did. So, what do you think about it? I hope I'm not stretching the story too far, because I don't plan to make anyone a super-human.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**_Author's Note_: **_I really planned to drop this story, but my guilty conscience wouldn't leave me alone. So, here's chapter 9. _

_Kagome – 5; Itachi – 9; Miroku – 7_

**Bloodbath**

_2/4/07 – 2/20/07_

_Edited: 3/31/07_

Over the course of her life, Kagome could honestly say that this wasn't the first time someone (or something) had tried to end her life. However, it _was_ the first time that she felt completely defenseless. For as long as she could remember, Neji had always been there for her. Then, over time, Itachi had slowly replaced her brother's role as guardian and friend. In a sense, she had never been truly alone.

_But now…_

Now she was completely alone.

_Alone…_

The word echoed in her head, making her heart feel oddly hollow. She was alone. No one was going save her this time. Not Neji, not Itachi, and definitely not Sango. If she wanted to survive (and save her friend), then she would have to depend on herself.

_It's just me…_

She gradually slowed to a stop as a dangerous thought flittered through her mind.

_Would anyone care if I died?_

Her eyes dilated with fear as the notion crossed her mind. If Itachi truly cared about her, then why hadn't he made an effort to find her yet? Did that mean he _didn't_ care? A sharp pang shot through her heart at the thought.

_No, Itachi wouldn't do that…_

Rapidly shaking her head from side to side, she quickly pushed the notion aside. Now was not the time to be thinking about things like that. Itachi could wait. For now, she had to find a way to save her friend – fast.

"There, I think I see her!"

Kagome's heart pummeled as she chanced a backward glance.

_I'm going to die!_

Terrified, she quickly shot forward and dove into the crowded streets, hoping to lose the guards in the mob of people. It worked for a brief moment, but she was quickly spotted again when the crowd suddenly parted like the red sea.

Sending a silent prayer heavenward, she determinedly forged onwards, trying her best to outrun the bumbling guards. However, as time wore on, her legs finally gave out and she pitched forward, hitting the ground face-first.

Silent tears streamed down her flushed face as she waited for the guards to catch up and arrest her. She didn't even bother to move from her fetal position on the ground as she breathlessly waited for the inevitable. After all, what was the point in trying? She had lost. She was simply too weak, too useless – just as her father had said.

In that moment, hope seemed like a very farfetched ideal – a fantasy notion used to entertain naïve people like her. Still, she clung to the hope that she would somehow, by some miracle, find herself back in Itachi's protective hold.

She already knew that the possibilities of him being there was slim to none…

…But she couldn't stop herself from hoping.

…Just as she couldn't stop the onslaught of bitter tears when reality finally crushed her fragile hope.

* * *

Itachi immediately noted that something was off in the village when he spotted a handful of guards racing frantically up and down the streets in search of something, or possibly someone. However, he easily turned a blind eye to the situation and continued onwards.

The matter didn't concern him.

He passed the guards with the full intention of ignoring them…until they stupidly crossed his path. His dark eyes immediately flashed malice as his hand reflexively curled around the hilt of his katana.

However, keeping his goals in mind, he forcibly squelched the sudden urge to end the encounter in a massacre. Relaxing his grip on the blade, he calmly demanded, "What do you want?"

"Shut up, brat!" one of the guards snapped irritably.

Itachi's eyes lidded with disinterest as he easily sidestepped the guards.

From behind, he could hear Miroku urgently warning the guards to keep their distance. However, the guards foolishly turned a deaf to ear to the younger boy's advice and unsheathed their swords.

Scowling, a beefy guard quickly lunged forward and latched hid pudgy fingers onto Itachi's shoulder. "Where do you think you are going, _boy_." he snarled, baring his teeth menacingly. "Do you know who we are?"

"Um, I think you should let go…" Miroku trailed uncertainly as he slowly backed away from the scene. Things were going to turn ugly very quickly if the guard insisted on harassing Itachi…

"What do you mean…" the guard demanded. However, before he could complete his question, Itachi suddenly exploded, blowing him (and everything within the vicinity) into pieces. The remaining guards quickly drew back in fear as they watched the tattered remains of their companion spew across the ground in a bloody splatter.

_**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: Exploding Shadow Clone Technique! _

Miroku visibly winced as he carefully wiped away the blood that had splattered across his face in the aftermath of the explosion. He knew Itachi had been playing around with some new techniques, but he didn't think it would be something as destructive as what he had just witnessed.

_And he said it wasn't even perfected yet…_

He hated to see what perfected Exploding Clone would be able to accomplish. Just thinking about the possibilities made his blood run cold.

_It's going to be a massacre._

Shuddering, Miroku watched with wide eyes as Itachi suddenly disappeared and rematerialized behind one of the guards (assuming him to be the leader) and pressed his katana to the man's throat. When Itachi's eyes suddenly flashed a crimson-red, Miroku instantly knew that the situation had spiraled out of control. Itachi had lost it again. He would kill until his desire for blood was completely satiated.

And nothing short of death was going to stop him.

* * *

"Hurry, they'll catch up soon."

Kagome felt her heart thud to a stop when she suddenly felt someone pull her up by her forearms. Immediately, she jumped to the first conclusion that entered her mind. _Itachi-san!_ However, she was instantly disappointed when she found herself staring into a pair of kind, chocolate-brown eyes instead of a set of cold, calloused eyes.

It wasn't Itachi.

However, she found herself speechless nonetheless. The young boy standing before her was simply beautiful…

"Come on," the boy urged, roughly tugging her to her feet. He didn't offer her an explanation, but Kagome found herself trusting him regardless. There was just something in his aura that told her that he was an ally.

Allowing the boy to pull her along, the two quickly disappeared from the scene just as the guards converged on the area like a flock of hungry vultures. It was a close call, but they made it.

They had temporarily escaped.

"It's not safe here; you should leave the water country."

"I-I can't." Kagome stuttered, wheezing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. _I have to save Sango_.

"Why not? I can help you get out of this country."

Pulling out of the boy's grip, Kagome quietly asked, "Why are you trying to help me? Who _are_ you? Why are you doing all this for me – a stranger – when I don't even know you?" Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, she accusatorily cried, "The one who should have saved me was Itachi-san!"

Gasping, Kagome quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. _That wasn't what I meant to say!_ Ashamed, she quickly lowered her head and apologized, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right," the boy smiled, gently grabbing her hands again as he tugged her forward. "But do I really need a reason to help someone? Do I need to know you to help you? I'm helping you because I _can_."

Flushing in embarrassment, Kagome softly mumbled, "Thank you…"

Grinning, the boy murmured, "Haku – my name's Haku."

Smiling, Kagome gratefully repeated, "Thank you, Haku."

After a moment, Haku quietly beckoned, "Come on, let's go before they find us again." Quickening his pace, Haku quickly, but carefully twisted his way through the crowd. Pointing ahead, he explained, "There's the bridge. Once we cross that, we'll be out of the market."

However, as they crossed the bridge, Haku immediately felt his eyes involuntarily drawn towards a tall, brooding man with a large sword strapped across his back. Their eyes connected…and for a brief moment, Haku felt his heart stop. Gazing unabashedly at the tall man, Haku felt something unexplainable twist in his stomach as his gaze lingered on the man for a moment longer than necessary. However, the moment quickly passed and Haku hurriedly continued on his way again.

Later, he would come to recognize the man as Momochi Zabuza.

* * *

"I see them! She has an accomplice!"

Kagome felt her heart leap to her throat as Haku ruthlessly dragged her forward. However, even as she ran for her life, she couldn't help but wonder what 'accomplice' meant. _Is it something bad? _

"Let's go left. There's a little alley there that we can pass through." Haku quickly explained, but Kagome was already beyond the point of listening. Her feet stung and her body ached. If it wasn't to save Sango, she could honestly say that she would have given up hours ago.

However, she couldn't give up because she couldn't let Sango die. Sango still had so much to live for! She still had to find her younger brother and avenge her family. So, if anyone was going to die during this ordeal, then it would be her.

_Because I…I don't have anyone. _

"Here!"

Kagome barely stifled a yelp when Haku suddenly pulled her into a dark alley behind the teriyaki shop. Breathless, she quietly asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out of the water country."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But…!"

"We're almost there. Once we leave this alley, we'll take the road down to…" Haku quickly trailed off when they suddenly stepped into an empty street. Nothing stirred. It was completely silent…

…and the entire street was covered in blood.

Snapping out of his shock, Haku quickly tugged Kagome back. They had to get out of there before…!

"RUN!"

Kagome's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice. However, before she could properly decipher the source of warning, she suddenly found herself looking into a pair of all-too-familiar eyes.

"Get out of there." Haku hissed, placing himself protectively in front of his new friend. "GO!"

However, Kagome felt herself freeze in place as she gazed longingly into a set of familiar eyes – eyes that she had dreamed of countless times since her imprisonment. Yet, that were devoid of all emotion and recognition.

"I-Itachi-san…?"

Kagome's heart wrenched painfully when Itachi suddenly raised his katana against them – against her.

"RUN!"

Kagome finally recognized Miroku's panicked voice in the background. He was urging her to run – to escape; however, she remained stubbornly frozen in place. She felt numb. Itachi wanted to kill her…

_Itachi…why? _

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she stared dumbly at him.

_Why are you trying to kill me? _

Itachi easily batted Haku aside as he fixated his complete attention on her. Staring coldly down at her, he raised his katana…

_Why are you doing this? _

…and swung it downwards.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kagome quickly jumped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Ignoring the sharp stab of pain in her left shoulder, she quickly buried her face in his chest and cried.

_Please…stop. _

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: Short, but at least it's something, right? Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't confusing because it reveals something very important about Itachi.

Anyway, can anyone guess what's wrong with Itachi? _I assure you, he's not killing everyone simply because he can. After all, why would he try to kill Kagome? _Cookies to whoever can guess what's ailing Itachi. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 5; Itachi – 9; Miroku – 7; Haku – 7; Sango – 6; Kaeda – 52 _

_Cookies to the following reviewers for (partly) guessing the reason behind Itachi's strange behavior in the last chapter: Mistress Yume, Sasukeandkagomefan, KibaSin, Miyukiyama, -Kage Kami -, PheonixCharmer116, Alana, RaukoArisha, and ShadowFox-Nightmare. _

**Dangerous Encounters**

_4/1/07 – 4/12/07_

_Please…stop. _

Pain shot through her body as the blade bit into her flesh; however, she stubbornly refused to loosen her tight grip around him. She knew that if she let go of him then, she would loose him forever…

…and faced with the prospect of loosing him, she would rather choose death.

"Itachi!" she cried, fisting her hands tightly in his cloak. "Please, stop this!" Bitter tears trailed down her cheeks as she clung desperately to him. _Please don't do this to me._ Digging her fingers into the fabric of his cloak, she quietly murmured, "I love you."

_Please…remember me. _

Distantly in the background, she could hear Miroku and Haku screaming for to run. However, their warnings fell largely on deaf ears.

How could they ask her to run – to leave Itachi – when he was in this state? How could they expect her to leave – to abandon him again when she just found him? How could they ask her to run and turn her back to the one person who had always been there for her? How could they ask her to do any of those things when they didn't understand anything?

How could they ask her to leave him when they didn't know how much she…?

Kagome's eyes visibly widened when the katana suddenly slipped from Itachi's fingers and clattered to the ground. Confused, she made a move to step back so she could properly see his face; however, before she could even take a step away from him, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her back into his embrace.

Closing her eyes, Kagome immediately began to relax as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist when he unconsciously tightened his grip around her. "Itachi-san…"

"Sh," Itachi murmured, resting his chin atop her head.

Smiling, she softly whispered, "I missed you."

* * *

Miroku stood awkwardly beside Haku as he watched the scene unfold with wide, disbelieving eyes. If he didn't know better, he would almost venture to say that the scene looked sweet. That is, if anything could ever be considered even remotely sweet when the subject was connected to Itachi. 

The word 'sweet' and Itachi just did _not _belong in the same sentence.

Over the year, Miroku had learned to associate Itachi with words like blood, death, hatred, and cruelty. So, the possibility that the older boy had the capability to care for someone (other than himself) came at a complete surprise.

Well, maybe not a complete surprise; but it was enough to make his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when he saw the tender expression on his face when he held Kagome in his arms. In that moment, Itachi seemed almost…gentle.

Almost being the key word.

Noticing a flicker of movement from the peripheral corner of his vision, Miroku quickly grabbed the other boy by his forearm and pulled him back. "Leave them alone." he wisely advised as he retracted his hand. "If you agitate Itachi-sama, he'll kill you without hesitation."

Haku's eyes visibly widened as he cast a worried glance towards Kagome.

Smiling, Miroku softly assured, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan will be safe with Itachi-sama. He won't hurt her."

Haku exhaled in relief. Casting the boy beside him a thankful glance, he slowly turned his attention back to Kagome. He immediately noticed the content smile on face as she clung to the older boy.

She looked genuinely happy.

* * *

"Kagome," Itachi softly murmured as he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Let me see your wound." 

"It's nothing," Kagome protested, plastering on a bright smile. "It doesn't even hurt anymore!" _You don't have to worry about me._ "It hurts a lot more when Taiko-sama hits me for…" Realizing her mistake, Kagome promptly slapped her hand over her mouth and lowered her eyes.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What happened?"

Sniffling slightly, Kagome immediately began to explain everything that had happened since she was kidnapped in the forest. Knowing that it would be futile to lie to Itachi, who would find out the truth sooner or later, she told him exactly what he wanted to know – everything.

Finishing her story, she finally lifted her eyes and cried, "Please save Sango-chan and Kaeda-san!"

Noting the expressionless look on Itachi's face, Kagome immediately lowered her eyes again. Staring intently at the ground, she mentally berated herself. _I'm so stupid! Why did I ask him to do something dumb like that? Itachi doesn't even know who Sango-chan and Kaeda-san are! Of course he wouldn't care about them! Now he probably thinks I'm… _

"Stay here with Miroku."

Kagome blinked.

"I'll be back in two hours."

Kagome's eyes widened as understanding finally clicked. Smiling, she softly whispered, "Arigato, Itachi-san."

_Please be safe…_

* * *

Miroku massaged his temple as he dispassionately watched Kagome pace back and forth down the (bloody) empty streets. Sighing, he gently coaxed, "Please try to relax, Kagome-chan. I am positive that Itachi-sama is more than capable of protecting himself." _It's the others that I'm worried about…_

"Why couldn't I go with him?" Kagome pouted, blowing up her cheeks.

Miroku slapped his face. Why did his life have to be so difficult? Taking in a deep breath, he mentally repeated, _I have to stay calm – I have to be patient_. "Kagome-chan," he smiled, trying his best to be patient, "We've been through this twice already. Didn't we already establish the fact that Itachi-sama left you here for your own safety?"

Kagome frowned. "But he took Haku-kun with him!"

"That's probably because Itachi-sama couldn't care less about what happened to him." Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Hm? What did you say?" Kagome asked, blinking in confusion.

"Nothing," Miroku answered as he absently massaged the back of his neck. _You probably wouldn't believe me anyway. _Noticing that Kagome looked dissatisfied with his answer, he explained, "Itachi-sama probably took Haku with him because Haku knows the area around here the best."

"Oh," Kagome answered, closing her mouth.

A moment of blissful silence passed.

"So," she quietly ventured, "when are they coming back?"

Miroku groaned as he dropped his face into his hands.

* * *

"This is the place." Haku gestured, tilting his head towards the daimyo's mansion. Casting the older boy a sideways glance, he cautiously asked, "Are you really going to go in there by yourself? There are guards stationed throughout…" 

Haku immediately quieted when the two men guarding the front gate suddenly keeled over and fell face-first into the ground, where the dirt was instantly dyed a dark-red. Turning wide eyes towards Itachi, he silently acknowledged the older boy's authority by lowering his head.

"Wait out here." Itachi commanded tonelessly; his eyes bereft of emotion.

"Hai, Itachi-sama," Haku answered, taking a step back. He watched mutely as Itachi jumped over the gates and easily navigated his way into the mansion as simply as if he had lived there his entire life.

Silently, he wondered if that was what it meant to be a shinobi.

* * *

His blood sang with the need for power – the desire to kill. He could feel his grip on reality slipping again as the thrill of the hunt overtook his senses. His eyes glazed with bloodlust as his katana mercilessly tore through another body… 

_Please, stop this!_

His eyes widened as his grip around his katana loosened.

_I love you._

Itachi's eyes cleared as his blood calmed.

_I missed you._

Narrowing his eyes distastefully, Itachi mentally chided himself for loosing control. He couldn't afford to make mistakes like that again. It was simply unacceptable for someone like him to be controlled by emotions…

Tightening his grip around his blood-stained katana, he mentally resolved to never let that happen again. It would be simply unacceptable if he accidentally hurt Kagome if he lost control. Plus, if he was really going to kill someone, he would rather enjoy the act with his full senses in tact.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Itachi quietly proceeded down the hall in search for the man named Taiko. He swore that he would kill the fool in the most agonizing manner for raising his hand against Kagome. It was simply unforgivable. No one touched her. He would make sure of that…

Itachi paused as he finally reached the last room – the daimyo's bedchambers. His eyes glinted dangerously as he effortlessly kicked the doors down.

The occupants in the room immediately yelped as the daimyo screamed for his guards. However, he immediately quieted when he realized his assassinator was only a child. Guffawing, the daimyo sneered, "Who are you, _boy_?"

_Fool! _Red immediately seeped into his eyes, forming the infamous sharingan. "Don't underestimate me." Raising his katana, which was dripping with a thick layer of blood, he tauntingly slid it back into its sheath.

"Guards!" shouted a pompous-looking, middle-aged man who was standing behind the safety of daimyo. "Guards!" he repeated, sensing the imminent danger that was oozing off of Itachi's dark aura.

"It's futile," Itachi intoned emotionlessly as his attention shifted from them to the two women chained to the east wall. They were undoubtedly the young girl and the old woman that Kagome had mentioned.

They were bruised and bloodied.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation. Would Kagome have been in the same situation if she hadn't escaped? Unexplainably, he felt his blood freeze when he considered the possibility that he would have found Kagome in a similar state – if not worse – if she hadn't found him first.

Turning his face away from the two prisoners, he slowly turned his attention back to the two men. "Taiko, I presume." he stated tonelessly as he looked directly at the man standing behind the daimyo.

A look of pure fear flashed across the man's face as he regarded the young boy with something akin to apprehension. It seemed _wrong_ that such a young, pretty face should belong to a ruthless assassin. But, then again, he was still only just a child, right? What could he possibly do? Mustering his courage behind a façade of false bravado, he angrily roared, "How dare you barge in here! Who _are_ you, and what do you want?"

Itachi's eyes glinted with bemusement. Taking a step towards the cowering duo, he icily answered, "Uchiha Itachi."

_And I'm here for your lives…_

Sango's eyes widened as she stared at the older boy with a mixture of surprise, horror, and admiration. _So, Kagome-chan wasn't lying? Itachi-san really…exists? Am I dreaming? _Blinking, Sango quickly snapped herself back to reality. Now was not the time to be daydreaming. She could probably ask questions later.

"Tsukiyoumi-sama!" shouted Kaeda, sounding oddly horrified. "Please do not kill them! If you shed their blood, you will activate the Moon Deity's curse! If that happens, you will lose control of your senses and turn into a mindless murderer!"

Itachi paused for a brief moment before he ruthlessly sliced the daimyo's head clean off his shoulders. Turning slightly to face Kaeda, he coldly murmured, "I will not be controlled by anything. The curse is nothing to me."

Kaeda looked like she wanted to protest; however, she wisely kept silent when she realized that it was probably a lot safer to just simply agree with whatever the Moon Deity claimed. After all, the Moon Deity wasn't called the God of Death without reason. Sighing in resignation, she reverently bowed and answered, "Hai, Tsukiyoumi-sama."

Itachi's eyebrow arched slightly. This was the second time that old lady had referred to him as 'Tsukiyoumi.' Once he disposed of the fool (Taiko), he resolved to get some answers from the old woman. She seemed to know something that may explain his _condition_. Although he claimed that the 'curse' did not bother him; it did. He hated losing control – especially over his own body.

Turning his head towards Taiko, Itachi coldly regarded him with frigid, sharingan eyes. A cruel smirk tugged at the edge of his lips as his hand slowly moved to grasp the hilt of his katana.

The fool was going to learn first-hand the full consequences of what it meant to cross his path.

_No one touched Kagome._

* * *

"Miroku, what's that?" Kagome asked apprehensively, pointing her finger at something in the distance. "It's all black!" 

Sighing, Miroku slowly turned to face whatever had caught Kagome's interest. Ever since Itachi had left two hours ago, Kagome had fired question after question at him nonstop. She asked just about _everything_ that could possibly be asked in regard to Itachi. She wanted to know if he had been well, if he had been eating properly, and if he had been sleeping enough.

Didn't she get tired of hearing the same answers over and over again?

"Miroku," Kagome whined, tugging impatiently at the sleeve of his clothes. "Why's the black cloud moving?"

Miroku's forehead creased with confusion as he squinted to get a better look. On a closer look, he immediately identified the ominous, moving black cloud as smoke. But why would there be so much smoke in the air? As soon as the question presented itself in his mind, he reached the conclusion. The only possibility was…

"Sango-chan!" shouted Kagome.

Miroku blinked. _What?_

"Kagome-chan!" a feminine voice shouted back.

"You're okay!" Kagome smile, running to meet her friend. However, before she could reach her friend, she suddenly spotted Itachi a little farther behind. Grinning, she promptly raced past her friend and latched onto Itachi's arm.

Worried for her friend's safety, Sango immediately shouted, "Wait, Kagome-chan! It's dangerous! Don't go near…" She trailed off when Itachi unexpectedly returned her friend's gesture of affection by allowing her to climb onto his back.

Sango's mouth dropped open. _W-What? _

"Surprised?" Miroku asked, turning his gaze towards the odd duo. "From your reaction, I'm guessing that you've probably already witnessed Itachi-sama's ruthlessness first-hand."

"Ruthless indeed." agreed Kaeda, moving to stand beside Sango.

Sango frowned. "He's beyond ruthless! He killed him without remorse! Although Taiko was evil, he didn't deserve to be killed like that! He was burned to death! He was screaming and begging for mercy, but he," Sango sniffled, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi, "He simply watched!"

"Hm," Miroku mused aloud. "That would explain the smoke. Did he burn down the whole mansion?"

Sango's face twisted in horror. "H-How could you ask that when he burned a man alive?!"

Miroku shot her a sympathizing glance. "Look, if you're going to come with us, I strongly advise you to get use to it. Itachi-sama is naturally cruel and ruthless. He's not going to stop killing people just because you don't like it. Also, please be careful about what you say. If you irritate Itachi-sama, he won't hesitate to kill you…and I really don't want to see him hurt such a pretty girl like you."

Sango flushed in embarrassment. "But why would you follow such a monster?"

"Please do not say that about Itachi-sama." Haku interjected, frowning slightly. "Kagome-chan cares deeply for him…and he isn't as bad as you may think."

Miroku blinked. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he quietly asked, "When did _you_ become an Itachi-sama fan?"

Haku smiled. "I'm an orphan – unwanted by others. However, despite that, Itachi-sama agreed to take me as an apprentice."

"A-Apprentice…?" Miroku sputtered jealously. _Why?_

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that he's a cruel, heartless killer!" Sango argued, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yet, he seems to have a soft spot for Amaterasu-sama." Kaeda smiled, looking fondly at the little girl who was riding on Itachi's back.

_Amaterasu-sama…?_ Shaking his head, Miroku softly added, "But Haku's right. Traveling with Itachi-sama really isn't as bad as you may think. Although he's ruthless towards his enemies, he is not (always) completely heartless. If you are loyal to him, he will protect you."

"But…" Sango feebly protested.

"Although, if worst comes to worst, I think you can always try to persuade Kagome-chan to convince Itachi-sama to show some mercy." Miroku mused aloud, smiling pleasantly.

"I'm glad that Tsukiyoumi-sama and Amaterasu-sama share such a wonderful relationship." Kaeda smiled. _It'll definitely make everything easier. _"For a long time, my people have always feared that Tsukiyoumi-sama and Amaterasu-sama would always be bitter enemies because of their past histories."

"Kaeda-san," Haku politely interrupted. "Can you please explain what you're talking about?"

"Of course," Kaeda answered, fully prepared to repeat the legend behind Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi. However, she was immediately interrupted before she could even utter the first word.

"We're leaving." Itachi ordered as he subconsciously shifted Kagome into a more comfortable position on his back.

Everyone immediately made a move to follow Itachi. However, Sango stubbornly stayed back. She wasn't about to trust someone who killed without hesitation. Who's to say he wouldn't kill her?

"Come on, Sango-chan!" Kagome called, twisting her head back so she could see her friend. "Let's go! We're going to have so much fun together, right Itachi-san?" she smiled, giggling innocently as she tightened her arms around Itachi's neck. "We'll be together forever!"

Sango wasn't sure who Kagome was talking to when she made her last statement; however, she knew that she wasn't quite ready to leave her best friend yet. In a sense, she was her only family…

Catching up with the others, Sango arrived just in time to hear Kaeda begin her story. Although she had already heard the story (with Kagome), she listened to it anyway. Maybe it'll make more sense the second time.

Kaeda smiled contently as she retold the story from beginning to end. "In the end, both Amaterasu's descendents and Tsukiyoumi's descendents were cursed. For mating with a human (Hiyatshi), Amaterasu's descendents – the Hyuuga Clan – was cursed to live in discord, forever torn between the Main and Branch Family. Then, a thousand year later, Tsukiyoumi mated one of his half-sister's descendents (Hikari); thus, creating the greatest scandal in history. As a result, both Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi were taken back to heaven – forbidden to ever walk the earth again.

"Yet, their prophecy lives on. A day will come when Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi will be reconciled through their descendents, who will bring glory and honor back to the Water Country. Those descendants are you, Kagome-sama – Itachi-sama. This is also the reason why you two bear their power…and their curse. For Kagome-sama, she inherited Amaterasu's gift of healing. Yet, she is cursed with eternal submission to Tsukiyoumi-sama. She is not, by any means, a puppet; however, neither can she actively work against Tsukiyoumi-sama's wishes."

Noticing the worried look on Kaeda's face, Kagome innocently asked, "What's wrong with that? I don't mind." _Itachi would never hurt me. _She smiled cheerfully as she softly whispered into Itachi's ear, "Ne, Itachi-san?"

Kaeda sighed with relief. The relationship the two shared was simply…amazing. Smiling softly, she continued, "On the other hand, Itachi-sama inherited Tsukiyoumi's incredible skills and powers…and bloodlust. When Itachi-sama sheds someone's blood, he activates Tsukiyoumi's curse, which will eventually cause him to spiral into madness. Once the curse is activated, it will become impossible to stop Itachi-sama because he'll lose control of all his senses – including the ability to feel pain. The only way counteract the curse is to keep Kagome-sama close to Itachi-sama because Kagome-sama carries Amaterasu-sama's healing blood in her veins."

Itachi's eyes hardened.

Sensing Itachi's discomfort, Kagome softly whispered in his ear, "I'll never leave you Itachi-san. I promise." Then, out loud, she asked, "Isn't there any other way?"

Grimacing slightly, Kaeda murmured, "To lessen the effects of the curse (when Kagome-sama is not around), Itachi-sama should stop using the Crimson Blade because, according to legend, the katana was Tsukiyoumi's personal weapon. In that sense, the katana was partly responsible for the curse because it was the key to unlocking Itachi-sama's dormant power, which (as you can see) comes hand in hand with the curse.

"However, if you are looking for a permanent solution to the curse, then you'll have to wait until Amaterasu-sama and Tsukiyoumi-sama are old enough to be joined in the ultimate union. At that time, both curses will cancel out." _However…I think you're both a little too young for that right now. _

"What's the ultimate union?" Kagome asked curiously.

Kaeda coughed.

An awkward silence followed.

A light bulb went off. "Oh!" Miroku exclaimed, grinning widely. "It's when a man and a woman – a husband and a wife – decide to…"

"Enough!" Kaeda frowned. "Where did a seven-year-old child like you learn about things like this…?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome and Sango asked innocently.

"It's a wonderful process that creates babies…" Miroku began, but he was immediately silenced by a dark look from Itachi.

"Oh!" Kagome nodded. "Itachi-san needs to have a baby!"

Miroku coughed.

Sango bit her lips.

Haku politely turned his head away.

Itachi frowned.

Kaeda sweated. Why was she even having this discussion with a five-year-old? Sighing, she gently placated, "We'll talk about this when you're older, Amaterasu-sama. For now, as long as you stay near Tsukiyoumi-sama, the curse will remain dormant."

Kagome frowned. Everyone was looking weird. Was it something she said?

"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered quietly, glancing wearily at Itachi. "Boys don't get babies."

_Oh. _Kagome smiled. "That's okay. I'll give Itachi-san a baby!"

Kaeda choked.

Itachi nearly stumbled. _Nearly._

Grinning, Miroku sidled alongside Sango. "Ne, Sango-chan, do you want to give me a baby?" he asked, trying to make the question sound as innocent as possible.

Sango frowned suspiciously. What was he up to? However, she couldn't see how giving Miroku a baby could be a bad thing, so…Sighing, she reluctantly answered, "All right. I don't see why not."

Kaeda's face turned an interesting shade of red. _Children these days…_

The rest of the journey continued in silence. No one brought up the topic again. However, Miroku wryly noticed that Itachi was walking a little faster than usual. Yet, no one dared to ask him to slow down because the only one who _could_ ask him to slow down (without the threat of death) probably didn't even realize how fast they were going because she was riding on his back!

Life was unfair.

"Itachi-san," Kagome yawned, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles. "I'm kind of hungry." As if to emphasize her point, her stomach suddenly growled.

Itachi nodded. "It's getting dark. We'll set up camp in a bit."

Miroku nearly shrieked in joy. _Thank you, Kagome-chan! _From beside him, he could hear the others sigh with relief too. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was beginning to tire. However, the possibility of food and rest immediately rejuvenated the odd, rag-tag group, giving them the necessary strength to continue onwards.

"Itachi-sama, what's wrong?" Haku asked curiously when Itachi suddenly stopped moving. The other's immediately tensed when Itachi's hands instinctively moved to rest on the hilt of his katana.

A moment passed…

Then a young, but oddly handsome boy suddenly dashed out of the bushes. As he passed them, he tossed them a brief glance; however, he quickly turned his attention back to the road again as he quickly made his way towards Kirigakure – the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Wow," Kagome whispered as she imprinted the boy's distinctive features (white hair and grey eyes) in her memory. "He's pretty. Don't you think so, Itachi-san?" she asked cutely as she twisted around in hopes of catching another glance of the boy.

"Hn," Itachi answered, looking slightly disgruntled.

* * *

Author's Notes: Whew, I'm finally done with this chapter. :) Sorry for the long wait. Actually, it was done on Thursday, but the site wouldn't let me upload. Anyway, once again, thank you for your support. Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing this story. As a token of my appreciation, here's a preview of the next chapter. 

**Next Chapter: _Snake in the Mist_**

_Orochimaru makes his first debut! How will Itachi fare against this legendary sannin when he sets his eyes on his body? Orochimaru agrees to 'take care' of Kagome once he controls Itachi's body, but how is Itachi going to respond to a comment like that? _

"_Ew," Miroku gagged, scrunching his nose. "He's a perverted, old man." _

"_Gee, you think?" Sango replied as she pulled Kagome behind her in hopes of hiding her from the snake sannin's wandering eyes. _

"_Just in case you don't know," Miroku added, turning a meaningful glare at Orochimaru. "I don't approve of you courting Kagome-chan." _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 5; Itachi – 9; Miroku – 7; Haku – 7; Sango – 6; Kaede – 52 _

**Snake in the Mist**

_5/18/07 – 6/7/07_

"Hokage-sama, there's an urgent report from the Water Country!"

The council immediately quieted as the Hokage turned to accept the scroll from the messenger. Even from a simple glance, most of them could surmise that something important – possibly even something disastrous – had taken place in the Water Country. However, despite their knowledge of Kirigakure's turmoil, many of them were still hard-pressed to care about the Water Country's welfare.

Kirigakure and Konohagakure were _not_ allies.

However, their indifference quickly shifted into apprehension when the Hokage's face suddenly darkened with trepidation.

"Hokage-sama…?"

The old Hokage's eyes wrinkled with fatigue as he quickly rolled up the scroll and passed it along to the rest of the council. Folding his hands neatly on top of the table, he softly murmured, "Trouble and unrest is brewing in the Water Country. I fear that it will bring trouble to Konoha."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama? What did the scroll say?" one of the younger members inquired worriedly. What could have possible gone wrong in the Water Country that would affect the Fire Country?

The Hokage sighed. "Yesterday, the Water Country's daimio, along with his household, was assassinated. No one within the mansion was spared. Even the mansion itself was burned to the ground." Pausing for a moment to gather his wayward thoughts, he gently continued, "According to the report, the crime was single-handedly committed by a young, nine-year-old boy. The boy's origins and abilities are still largely unknown. However, from what I've been able to gather from the report, I can confidently say that the boy is not someone to be taken lightly."

"Impossible!" the council immediately roared, jumping to their feet. None of them were willing to believe the fact that a nine-year-old would have had enough power to take down an entire army.

"Whatever you may believe," the Hokage calmly continued, unfazed by his council's sudden outburst, "the fact remains that it is the truth. Moreover, on top of the daimio's untimely death, Kirigakure was also attacked last night."

"By the same boy?" asked Hiashi, frowning deeply.

"No, Kirigakure was attacked by the Kaguya Clan. Thankfully, the surprise attack failed. However, rumors indicate that the boy – the very same one who assassinated the daimyo – may have been the one pulling the string from behind the scene."

Silence pervaded the room as the council tried to assimilate the new information. After a moment, Hiashi finally posed the question that had been weighing on everyone's mind: "Will the attack on Kirigakure affect Konoha?"

"Yes and no," the Hokage answered, leaning back in his armchair. "Konoha and Kirigakure are not allies. Whatever happens to the Water Country will not directly affect the Fire Country. However, current rumors (in Kirigakure) claim that Konoha may be in league with the boy"

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" the council immediately demanded, alarmed.

"In the Water Country, there is an extremely old legend concerning two deities – the sun goddess Amaterasu and the moon god Tsukiyoumi. Supposedly, according to the legend, the descendents of Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi will return to Kirigakure one day to regain control of the Water Country. As such, there is speculation that the young boy – the one who assassinated the daimyo – is the descendent of the legendary Tsukiyoumi."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but how is that going to affect Konoha?" Fugaku gruffly interrupted. "It's just a legend."

The Hokage frowned, unintentionally creasing the wrinkles in his forehead as he considered Fugaku's question. After a moment, he finally answered: "The Water Country strongly believes that the descendents of Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi will rise from the Hyuuga and Uchiha Clan. Thus, Kirigakure automatically assumes that Konoha will back any decisions that Amaterasu and Tsukiyoumi may make."

By the time the Hokage had finished speaking, both Hiashi and Fugaku were on their feet, protesting vehemently against the accusation. "Hokage-sama, no one from my clan has entered the Water Country in three years. Moreover, I would never send a nine-year-old boy into foreign territory!" Fugaku growled. "It's a lie. That boy is not from the Uchiha Clan!"

"Nor is Amaterasu from the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi firmly added, fisting his hands by his side. "We have nothing to do with the Water Country's legend!"

"Please, calm down." the Hokage calmly intoned, motioning for both leaders to take a seat. "At the moment, no one is openly accusing anyone of anything because no one can prove the validity of Kirigakure's claims. However, in the case of war, it might not be enough to stop Kirigakure from declaring war against Konoha." Setting his lips in a grim line, he added, "If the rumors are accurate and the boy really is Tsukiyoumi, then there is a likely chance that Kirigakure will be plunged into a revolution. Undoubtedly, if that happens, the Water Country will ultimately be divided between those who support Tsukiyoumi and those who oppose him…and if that happens; then there is a likely chance that Konoha will be forced to enter the battle."

The council immediately quieted.

They're bodies visibly tensed as they silently considered the possibility of a war – a war over a legend that had absolutely nothing to do with them.

* * *

The cold, damp campsite steadily warmed as the sun gradually peaked over the horizon to announce the beginning of a bright, new day. The morning air was still slightly chilly; however, it wasn't as unbearably cold as the night before.

Kagome yawned as she lazily cracked open an eye and rolled over onto her stomach. Wiping the residue sleep from her eyes, she immediately twisted her head around to look for Itachi; however, he was no where in sight.

A frown immediately began to tug at the edge of her lips as she quickly stood up and wrapped Itachi's thick cloak tightly around herself. Sparing the various inhabitants of the small campsite a final glance, she quickly turned and walked headlong into the forest, trusting her instincts to lead her to Itachi.

She walked...and she walked…and she walked some more…

However, after walking aimlessly around the forest for over an hour, she finally conceded to the fact that she was _probably_ lost. Her (nonexistent) instincts – the ones that were _supposed _to have led her to Itachi – had failed her again. _That_, she silently promised herself,was the last time she ever trusted her instincts again!

_Mou, Itachi's going to be angry at me again. _

Her lips immediately twisted downwards into a dark frown as she envisioned Itachi's cold, angry face in her mind. _Maybe_, she silently mused, _if I find my way back in time, he won't even notice I left! _"I wish." she immediately amended, noting how horribly unrealistic her idea sounded. Even _if_ by some miracle Itachi didn't notice her prolonged absence, there were still four other people at their campsite who could – and most likely already have – noticed that she was missing.

Disheartened, she slowly began her long trudge back through the forest. She had walked for less than fifteen minutes (possibly in the wrong direction) when the sound of running water suddenly snagged her attention. Wetting her dry lips, she silently weighed the possible consequences of straying off her original course. On one hand, she was tired and thirsty. On the other hand, by straying off course again, she was practically _begging _for Itachi's wrath.

_Decisions…decisions…decisions…_

Finally, after a moment of indecision, she concluded that it most likely wouldn't make much of a difference anyway if she took a few minutes to rest (and possibly get something to drink) before continuing on her way.

Veering slightly to the left, she quickly followed the sound of the gushing water to the bank of a small stream. Giggling in delight at the sight, she instantly dropped to her knees and cupped some of the fresh, clear water in her hands. Bringing her hands to her lips to take a drink of the cool water, she immediately froze when she sensed something – _someone_ – watching her from the opposite side of the stream.

Eyes widening with fear, she quickly stumbled to her feet and backed away from the stream. "Who's there?" she shouted as her eyes darted nervously around the clearing in hopes of catching a glimpse of the person she had previously sensed. However, to her dismay, she couldn't see anything beyond the thick fog that enveloped the clearing.

After a moment, just when she was about to deem it safe to return to the stream, she suddenly sensed someone approaching her from the side. Frightened by the prospect of meeting another slave trader, she immediately turned and ran. However, in her haste to escape, she completely missed the upturned root in her path…

* * *

"You mean Kagome-chan's missing?"

"Where did she go?"

"Have any of you seen Kagome-sama this morning?"

"Where could Amaterasu-sama have gone?"

Itachi's jaw tightened as he continued to watch the group bicker back and forth among themselves. He had left early in the morning to scout out the area because he had thought that at least one of them would have had enough sense to keep an eye on Kagome. However, once again, he was proved that most people tended to be virtually useless.

He was irritated (and maybe slightly angry as well), but he realized that he was partly at fault too. He should _never _have trusted anyone – no matter how minute that trust may have been.

He should have just brought Kagome with him.

"Can you sense her anywhere nearby?"

"Do you think she'll be able to find her way back?"

"You don't think she would have gone into the forest, do you?"

"What should we do?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He had asked them a simple, which meant that he required only _one _answer – not a dozen more questions.

"I was sure she was here last night."

Itachi's frown deepened. That was a purely unnecessary observation. They had _all_ seen Kagome last night; he had even slept next to her for the majority of it.

"Do you think she'll…?"

"Spread out." Itachi's calm, emotionless voice immediately silenced the group's incessant bickering. "She's in the forest." Taking a step away from the group, he coldly warned, "Enter with caution. I suggest you travel in pairs."

Then, without another word, he quickly turned and entered the forest, trusting his instincts to find Kagome.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Kagome gasped. "I-It's you!" she suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her stalker. "Why are you stalking me?"

The older boy blinked. "Huh?"

"I saw you yesterday. You were running towards the village." Kagome elaborated, hoping to jog the older boy's memory. However, when he just continued to look lost and confused, she lost her patience. "Don't you remember?" she asked irritably.

The boy's smile faltered. "I remember."

Kagome quieted. By his reaction, she could tell that she had most likely broached a sore subject. Even though she wasn't quite sure what had happened yesterday to cause him so much sadness, she could easily surmise that it probably had something to do with the village. Hoping to change the subject, she quickly stretched out her hand and grinned, "My name's Kagome."

The older boy blinked. "Um, my name's Kimimaro – Kaguya Kimimaro."

"That's a pretty name, Kimi-kun!" Kagome chirped.

Kimimaro blanched. _K-Kimi?_

"I think you're pretty – especially you're hair!" she giggled, eyeing his silvery hair with appreciation. "Although," she quietly mused, "I think Haku-kun might be a little prettier than you."

Kimimaro's face flamed a bright red. What was the girl talking about? She made him sound like a girl! Maybe she thought he was a…woman? Eyes widening with horror, he quickly murmured, "Ano, I'm a boy."

Kagome blinked in confusion. _W-What?_ "Of course you are, silly!"

Kimimaro's eyes immediately became guarded when Kagome continued to giggle. Why was she treating him so kindly? Why wasn't she running away from him like all the others? His hands fisted by his side as he took a step back.

Kagome immediately stopped laughing. "What's wrong, Kimi-kun?" she asked, tilting her head in question. "Are you going home?" When he didn't answer, she quietly asked, "Is your mommy here?"

Kimimaro's face darkened. "I don't have a family."

Kagome's smile faltered for a moment; however, she easily smiled again. "That's okay. I don't have a family either – at least, not really." Looking away from the older boy, she softly murmured, "It's lonely, isn't it?"

Kimimaro numbly nodded his head in agreement. He never thought he would ever meet someone who would understand…

"But it's okay." Kagome promised as she gently held his hand in hers. "We don't have to be alone. If you want, I'll be your family."

Kimimaro's mouth dried. Unable to speak, he simply nodded his head.

"Of course," Kagome smiled, "the others will love you too!"

"O-Others?" he echoed.

"Mhm," Kagome nodded enthusiastically. "There's Itachi-san, Sango-chan, Haku-kun, Miroku-kun, and Kaede-san! We'll have so much fun together!" _We'll be together forever! I promise…_

"Do you think…will they…I mean…?" Kimimaro mumbled, feeling slightly out of place. Up until then, no one had ever accepted him. So, would they really allow him to join their group? Or would they shun him like all the others?

"Don't worry," Kagome grinned, sensing her new friend's nervousness. "If Itachi-san agrees, no one's going to argue."

"Who's Itachi-san?" Kimimaro asked, genuinely confused.

"He's the best!" Kagome immediately replied without the slightest hesitation. "He's the strongest, fastest, and coolest shinobi ever!"

"Do you think he'll accept me?" Kimimaro quietly asked, carefully averting his eyes. From Kagome's description, he could tell that Itachi was someone important. So, why would someone as important as Itachi accept him? It didn't seem plausible. No one had ever wanted him before…

"Will he really accept you?"

Both Kagome and Kimimaro jumped in surprise when a third voice suddenly joined their conversation. The duo immediately tensed when a tall figure slowly began to emerge from the fog.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded, trying to put up a brave front.

"My, my, what a feisty little girl!" the man laughed as he stepped into the clearing, revealing a pale, sickly man with snake-like features. "My name is Orochimaru."

"Orokimaru?" asked Kagome, frowning. What a strange name.

Orochimaru frowned; however, he didn't bother to correct her pronunciation. It wasn't worth his time or effort because he couldn't care less about the girl. The only one he was interested in was the survivor of the Kaguya Clan – Kaguya Kimimaro. Taking a step towards the children, he quietly beckoned, "Come, Kimimaro-kun. I'll give you a purpose in your life."

Kagome frowned as she quickly latched onto Kimimaro's arm. "He isn't going anywhere with you!" Tightening her grip, she forcefully added, "He's going to live with me and Itachi!"

Orochimaru's eyes darkened with a sadistic gleam. "Insolent girl," he whispered, licking his lips, "I'm going to enjoy tasting your blood."

Kagome shivered. The man's killing intent was suffocating; however, it wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before. Mustering her courage, she retorted, "I'd like to see you try, Orokimaru!"

Orochimaru twitched. The girl was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Itachi will kill you!"

Orochimaru smirked. He'd like to see him try.

* * *

Itachi's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to pinpoint Kagome's location. He could easily sense her soft, soothing presence in the forest. She was definitely nearby; however, pinning her exact location was beginning to prove to be a challenge.

Sensing a spark of her indignant aura towards the right, he quickly veered off his original course to follow the fleeting trail. He had barely even moved when he suddenly sensed a new presence near where he had sensed Kagome's aura. From what he could tell of the dark and dangerous quality of the aura, Itachi was positive that whoever Kagome was dealing with, it definitely wasn't someone to be taken lightly.

There was a good possibility that he may not reach her in time.

His heart unexpectedly twisted at the thought. However, he quickly pushed the emotion aside and forged forward.

Hopefully, he'll make it in time.

* * *

"Do you have any last wishes, little girl?"

Kagome immediately froze when Orochimaru suddenly reappeared in front of her after disappearing from view. Her heart immediately began to pound when he continued to stare at her with half-crazed eyes. She wanted to run – to escape; however, her legs refused to budge. _What's wrong? W-Why can't I move? _

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Orochimaru grinned, bringing his hands up to gently caress her face. "You're such a lovely, little girl. It's too bad that I have no use for you." he softly cooed, licking the edge of her lips.

Kagome immediately pulled back – repulsed.

"Leave her alone." Kimimaro hissed, placing himself protectively in front of his new friend. When Orochimaru refused to back off, Kimimaro immediately retaliated by pressing his blade – a knife made from his bones – to the snake sannin's neck. "I told you to stay away!"

"Foolish," Orochimaru quietly intoned, easily kicking Kimimaro aside. "Please don't interfere with me, Kimimaro-kun. I don't want to hurt you." Then, slowly turning his attention back to Kagome, he happily grinned, "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" A sadistic gleam instantly lighted his eyes when Kagome began to tremble. "Oh yes, I remember now." Gripping Kagome by her neck, he easily raised her off the ground and brought her to his eyes level. "I was going to kill you." Laughing quietly to himself, he immediately began to slowly tighten his iron grip around her neck. "Sayonara…"

Kagome struggled to escape Orochimaru's grasp; however, as seconds passed, she steadily stilled. She didn't have the energy to struggle anymore. She was going to die. _But I-I don't want to die. I want to stay with Itachi…_

"Let Kagome go!"

_Kimi-kun…_

_I can't die. I promised Kimi-kun. I promised Itachi! _

Kagome's eyes flared to life as a blinding light engulfed the clearing.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he quickly tossed Kagome aside. Jumping back, he narrowly avoided a head-on collision with the unknown power. He wasn't sure what the girl's power entailed; however, as he watched the blinding light destroy half the clearing, he was glad he followed his instincts.

"My, my," he quietly mused to himself, "I guess the girl isn't as useless as she seemed. She might be useful after all."

Grinning, he slowly revealed himself again when the dust began to settle. Taking a step towards where he knew Kagome was waiting, he immediately stopped and twisted to the side when a kunai suddenly whizzed past his face. His eyes narrowed as he slowly raised a hand to his face and wiped the blood from his cheek.

As the dust finally settled down, Orochimaru found himself staring eye to eye with a young, nine-year-old boy. If he hadn't experienced the boy's power firsthand himself, he would have scoffed at the notion of fighting a child.

However, there was no doubt that the boy was dangerous.

Today was just full of surprises…

Grinning, he offhandedly praised, "Not bad. Not bad at all. I didn't sense you until the very last minute."

"I wish I could have said the same for you. However, I had expected more from the legendary snake-sannin."

Orochimaru's smile widened. "Oh, you know who I am?"

"Your name is on the top of the Bingo Book."

"I'm flattered." Orochimaru grinned, watching with increasing interest as the boy gently shifted Kagome into a more comfortable position in his hold. "I suppose you must be Itachi-kun. Kagome-chan speaks highly of you. Is she yours?"

"I suggest you stay away from her if you value your life."

Orochimaru laughed. "Strong words for a little boy, but do you really think you can defeat me?" He watched with interest as the boy gently passed Kagome to Kimimaro without taking his eyes off of him.

"I know my limitations. However, you'll find that I cannot be so easily defeated either. I can promise that you will not escape unscathed." Itachi stated evenly as his eyes slowly morphed into the Sharingan eyes.

Orochimaru grinned in delight. "Then please entertain me, Itachi-kun."

* * *

By the time Sango and Miroku finally arrived at the point where they had seen the bright burst of light, they were both greeted by an unusual sight. Kagome was being held hostage by a mysterious, silver-haired boy and Itachi was, strangely, no where in sight. They had thought that Itachi would have been the first one there.

However, they quickly shrugged off the unusualness of the situation and quickly moved to free Kagome from the boy's grasp. "Hey you!" shouted Sango, pointing an accusing finger at Kimimaro. "Let go of Kagome-chan!"

"Who are you?" Kimimaro demanded, tightening his grip protectively around Kagome's arm. He had been ordered to watch over Kagome; he wasn't about to fail again. "Stay away, or else I won't hesitate to kill you."

Sango growled as she bared her teeth.

"Sango, please stop." Kagome pleaded, finally tearing her eyes away from the ongoing battle that was still taking place in the trees. "Kimi-kun's my friend. He's not our enemy. But please, help Itachi!"

"I-Itachi-sama?" echoed Miroku, looking around confusedly. There was no one…

Both Sango and Miroku simultaneously jumped when something suddenly fell from the trees and crashed into the ground, stirring up the dust in the clearing. "W-What was that?" Sango stuttered, watching the scene with wide eyes.

Pulling away from Kimimaro's grasps in a surprising display of strength, Kagome quickly ran towards the clearing. "Itachi! Itachi! Please answer me!"

"I-Itachi-san?" Sango gasped. Her mouth immediately dropped open when the dust finally cleared, revealing Itachi's prone body in the center of the clearing. "What's going on?" she immediately demanded, feeling both lost and confused. "What happened? Why is Itachi-san…?"

Before Sango could even finish her question, she found her answer.

"My, my, you were serious, weren't you, Itachi-kun?" Orochimaru hissed from between clenched teeth. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he slowly staggered forward. "You're truly amazing, Itachi-kun. In a few years, I have no doubt that you will be able to exceed me. However, it is pity that you won't live long enough for that to happen!"

In a blink of an eye, Orochimaru was standing beside Itachi's body. He made a move to deal the finishing blow; however, before he could even move, Kagome suddenly threw herself in front of Itachi. The result was instantaneous. He was immediately thrown across the clearing by the same blinding light he had seen before.

Throwing his hands up in an attempt to shield his face, Orochimaru quickly made a hasty retreat. However, unlike last time, he did not escape unscathed. He screamed as the light burned his face, tearing off pieces of his flesh.

"Don't you dare touch Itachi!" Kagome screamed vehemently. "I'll kill you if you hurt him. I promise I'll make you regret it!"

_I promise!_

Sango's mouth dried. "K-Kagome-chan…" Taking a step towards her friend, she quickly stopped again when Orochimaru suddenly began to laugh. As the man continued to laugh insanely, Sango found herself wondering if the last attack had fried half of his brain. What could possibly be so funny?

"It seems I underestimated you, Kagome-chan." he murmured, slowly lowering his hands from his burnt face. "I wonder: do you really love your Itachi-kun or do you simply find his body appealing?"

Kagome's expression faltered. _W-What? _

Orochimaru grinned. "Itachi-kun's body is extremely useful – especially with his Sharingan eyes. I wouldn't mind having it for myself." Pausing for a moment, he grinned, "I can sense that Itachi-kun truly cares for you. Once I take his body, I'll be sure to take good care of you for him."

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagome shouted. She couldn't understand half the things Orochimaru was saying or insinuating, but she didn't need to know anything to understand that Orochimaru would never suggest anything good!

"Indeed, I have no doubt you will grow into a beautiful woman, Kagome-chan." Orochimaru smirked. "I think you'll understand when you're older."

Kagome frowned in confusion. "I…I don't understand."

Orochimaru smiled as he took a step towards Kagome, who immediately tightened her arms around Itachi. "You're such a lovely girl, Kagome-chan."

"Stay away from her!" Sango growled as Miroku and Kimimaro quickly blocked Kagome and Itachi from Orochimaru's view.

"Once I gain Itachi-kun's body, I promise I'll help you achieve womanhood." Orochimaru softly finished as he locked his eyes with Kagome's frightened ones. "I promise that you'll enjoy it."

"Ew," Miroku gagged, scrunching his nose. "He's a perverted, old man."

"Gee, you think?" Sango replied as she quickly moved in front of Kagome in hopes of hiding her from the snake sannin's wandering eyes.

"Just in case you don't know," Miroku added, turning a meaningful glare at Orochimaru. "I don't approve of you courting Kagome-chan."

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think you'll be able to stop me." Then, turning his attention to Sango, who was blocking his view of Kagome, he grinned, "So, Kagome-chan, what do you think of my proposition?"

"You can forget it!" Kagome shouted.

"Oh?"

"I'm not leaving Itachi-kun. Even if you take his body, I'll still hate you because I love him – I love Itachi – not _you_."

_And if you take him away from me…_

_…I'll kill you. _

* * *

TBC

_Wow, this chapter took forever. It's been two months, hasn't it? Well, if it even matters, I'm sorry for making you wait. A lot of things got in the way since it was nearing the end of the school year. However, things are going to calm down soon because my graduation is tomorrow:) So, I decided to update before graduation because my graduation trip is going to last three days. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, the next update won't take this long. _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 5; Itachi – 9; Kimimaro – 8; Miroku – 7; Haku – 7; Sango – 6; Kaede – 52_

**Village Beneath the Sea**

_7/12/07 – 7/28/07_

_If you take him away from me, I'll kill you._

She wasn't quite sure what possessed her to say something like that to the snake-sannin, but she knew that every word she spoke was the truth. No one was ever going to separate him from her again – ever. She would rather die first than let Orokimaru get his hands on _her _Itachi.

Her arms instinctively tightened around Itachi's body when Orochimaru's face suddenly twisted into a sadistic smirk. "You _love _him?" he repeated mockingly. "I didn't think you were old enough to be acquainted with the concept of love." A dangerous smile flittered across his face as he softly asked, "So, Kagome-chan, did you thoroughly enjoy your first time? Was Itachi-kun a good lover?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Now she was _positive _the old snake had a few screws loose in his head.

"Oh, _please_ don't tell me you fell in love with his personality or something like that, Kagome-chan. True love doesn't exist in this world. Trust me; if Itachi-kun didn't have such a pretty face, you wouldn't even think twice about him. Don't delude yourself, Kagome-chan. You don't love him. Love doesn't exist. What you're feeling for him is simply lust – not love."

"Lust...?" Kagome echoed, confused. _She didn't love Itachi? _

"Don't listen to him, Amaterasu-sama!"

Turning to the side, Kagome's eyes instinctively sought out the source of the sharp, but raspy voice. "Kaede-san," she softly whispered as the old woman struggled to make it into the clearing. Despite the fact that her back was hunched in an odd angle that hid a majority of her face, Kagome immediately noticed the dark flush that stained her aged cheeks.

"Stop poisoning Lady Amaterasu's innocent mind, you fiend!" Kaede hissed, glaring venomously at the snake-sannin. "Don't ye have any shame? How could ye speak of such matters to a _child_?"

Orochimaru looked fairly amused as he regarded the old woman with interest. Didn't she know who he was? Didn't she know that he could end her pitiful life before she even realized that he had targeted her? Slowly turning his attention back to Kagome and Itachi, he unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. Luckily for the old hag, he was feeling exceptionally generous today. He would spare her life this time…

"Stay back!" Sango hissed when Orochimaru suddenly took a step towards them. The others, interpreting his action as a threat, immediately tensed and raised their guards, pinning the snake-sannin with an uncompromising glare. However, much to their chagrin, Orochimaru simply grinned in response.

Sensing the snake-sannin's rising bloodlust, Kimimaro quickly turned towards his companions and screamed. "Watch out!" One moment, Orochimaru was standing at least twenty yards away from them. In the next moment, he was crouching less than three feet behind them.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Sango promptly turned and fell when she accidentally tripped over her own feet in her attempt to distance herself from the snake-sannin. Scrambling back to her feet, Sango quickly turned and fled. However, she had taken less than two steps when she suddenly fell back to her knees again.

"Please don't leave yet." Orochimaru grinned. "The fun's just starting." Satisfied that his prey wouldn't be able to escape anytime soon, he slowly turned his attention back to his prized targets. "Now, Kagome-chan," he softly cooed, tilting her face towards him. "Are you sure you won't reconsider my offer?"

Kagome promptly spat in his face.

Orochimaru's smile never faltered as he moved his face forward. "Don't resist me, Kagome-chan. I don't want to hurt you. At least, I don't want to damage your pretty face beyond repair."

Frightened, Kagome immediately raised her hand in an attempt to hit the snake-sannin's cheek. However, Orochimaru easily intercepted her attack by encasing both her wrists in his hands. A hungry expression flittered across his eyes as he slowly pulled her hands up to his mouth and gently pressed his cold lips to her knuckles. Then, without warning, he suddenly pulled her into his arms.

Holding Kagome's struggling body against his, he slowly lowered his mouth with the full intention to kiss her lips. However, before he could fully press his lips against his prize, he quickly released her and jumped back. His usually calm face crinkled with anger as he slowly lifted his hands and pressed them against his bloodied throat, where a deep wound ran clearly from one end to the other.

If he had moved a split-second slower, he would have been dead.

"I warned you not to underestimate me."

Orochimaru hissed in displeasure as blood continued to seep through his fingers. He made a move to speak – to put the insolent brat back in his rightful place; however, all he managed was a gurgled response.

"Kagome," Itachi softly beckoned, snapping her out of her shock. When he was sure that he had her full attention, he calmly stated, "I need you to trust me." Stretching his hand towards her, he quietly waited for her to give him her response.

"O-Of course," Kagome immediately replied, latching onto Itachi's outstretched hand. "What do you want me to do?"

"Focus your energy into me…and don't let go."

Orochimaru instantly tense when he realized that the situation had spiraled out of his control again. His dark, disbelieving eyes widened when a light, translucent blue glow immediately began to extend from Kagome's hands to wrap securely around Itachi's lithe body, instantly healing all of his injuries.

Unwilling to stand around and simply watch the situation continue to spiral out of his control, Orochimaru quickly darted forward to attack the source of the healing energy. However, he had barely even neared his target when Itachi suddenly intervened, brutally ripping his kunai from his hand and flinging it back at his face with three times the speed he had attacked. Perceiving the counterattack, the snake-sannin quickly skidded to a halt and leapt to the side, successfully avoiding the brunt of the damage.

Moving a safe distance away from the Uchiha heir, the snake-sannin carefully watched the young prodigy with something akin to incredulity as the young boy silently examined his mangled hand (the one he had foolishly used to grab the kunai's blade) with interest. For a brief moment, Orochimaru wondered if Itachi had finally cracked under all the pressure that had been piled onto him. After all, why else would he be staring at his bloodied hands with something akin to wonder?

"I-Itachi-sama!"

Itachi's eyes instantly flickered to the three boys gazing at him with an expression of…worry? Itachi frowned as he considered the new, but unexpected development. Those three couldn't possibly _care _for him, could they?

His cold, coal-black eyes instantly darkened with disapproval when the three boys suddenly moved to shield them – to shield _him_ – from the snake-sannin's eyes. What did those fools think they were doing? Itachi's dark eyes immediately narrowed in anger as they quickly shifted into their ruby-red counterparts.

"Step aside," he coolly commanded, leaving little room for disagreements.

Even though Miroku looked like he desperately wanted to protest, Kimimaro and Haku instantly obeyed and stepped aside. Once he realized that he had lost the argument (before he had even laid his case), Miroku reluctantly shifted to one side as well.

Once the three guard-dogs had finally stepped aside, Orochimaru immediately began to smirk; however, his smile came out as more of a grimace than an actual smirk when he accidentally reopened his wounds again in the process. Scowling in distaste, he pitifully croaked, "You'll regret…this."

"I'm not going to regret anything." Itachi calmly replied, matching the old snake's glare with his own. Raising his injured hand into the air, he allowed Orochimaru to watch as his flesh quickly knitted back together. "You can't defeat me."

Orochimaru's eyes immediately widened as his gaze reflexively flickered towards Kagome. _I-Impossible! _His eyes quickly shifted back to Itachi, who was quietly watching him with a dark, but unreadable expression etched on his face. For once in his life, the snake-sannin felt something akin to fear spark in his heart. However, he quickly squashed the foreign feeling and hardened his resolve to take both prizes.

Offering them a dark, malicious smile, he quietly whispered, "It seems I've been dallying around for far too long today. Sadly, I must cut this meeting short because I still have previous engagements that I must attend to. However, mark my words, Itachi-kun. I'll be back for you." Just before his presence completely disappeared from the clearing, he eerily added, "Wait for me, Kagome-chan…"

_I'll be back for you too._

As soon as the snake-sannin's dark, overbearing presence disappeared from the clearing, Miroku and Kaede immediately released a simultaneous breath of relief. Quietly congratulating each other for the small victory they had won, they laughed and smiled as they finally allowed their frayed nerves to relax. Unfortunately, however, their moment of happiness was abruptly cut short when both Kagome and Itachi suddenly collapsed in the middle of the clearing.

"Tsukiyoumi-sama!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Sango's lips parted in worry; however, for some odd reason, her voice suddenly seemed to have eluded her grasps. Swallowing the small lump of fear that had formed in her throat, she quickly tried to speak again. Moving her lips, she tried to form the words that she had tried to convey earlier; however, like before, nothing – not even a sound – emitted from her throat.

Panicking, she quickly forced herself to stay calm as she placated herself with the knowledge that the others would be able to help her reclaim her voice. Even though most of her companions were only a few years older than her, she had no doubt that they were probably more knowledgeable than her in these matters. But, if by some odd chance, they _didn't_ know what to do, she was positive that Kaede would know how to cure her voice.

Of course, she grouchily noted, if Kaede didn't know what to do either, she could always consider Itachi as a last resort, but _only _as a last resort if she was _really _desperate. She really didn't want to chance the possibility that he might suddenly decide to end her life on the spot if she somehow irritated him by accident.

Realizing that she was probably wasting her time with pointless musings, Sango quickly sighed and resigned herself to the inevitable. Commanding her legs to move – to stand – so that she could alert the others to her ailment, she immediately noticed (much to her horror) that her legs refused to budge from its angled position on the ground.

For a moment, she simply sat in confusion. Then, fear instantly gripped her heart as her eyes dilated in panic.

_Why couldn't she move?!?_

* * *

Sango's body shook with suppressed sobs as she firmly pressed her face into her arms in hopes of hiding her tear-streaked face from the others' gaze. How could she face them again after she had acted like such a coward in front of them? She had just simply stood there and watched when they had needed her the most! Then…Then she had been too preoccupied with her own problems to even notice that her best friend had been on the brink of death! 

Speaking of Kagome, how could she ever face her again when she knew that she had wanted to _flee_ when she had been in danger? Kagome was never going to forgive her! Actually, if she was Kagome, she wouldn't forgive herself either!

"Sango-chan, I think you're taking this a little too hard." Miroku soothed, patting her softly on the back. "It's only natural to be afraid of him. We all froze when we felt his killing aura. Orochimaru is not…normal."

Burying her face deeper into her arms, she quietly retorted, "But you recovered. I didn't. I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even _talk_!" Much to her embarrassment, she had learned that she hadn't been ill at all. She had simply lost her voice because she had been too terrified to talk.

"Oh, Sango-chan, you're thinking too much into it." Miroku sighed, frowning in thought. "You've probably never been exposed to that kind of aura before." Smiling in encouragement, he quickly gestured towards their eldest companion, "Kaede-baa-san is over a hundred years old! Of course she'd be used to that kind of killing aura!"

Kaede immediately coughed, shooting Miroku a withering glare. "While it is true that this old woman has had her faire share of experiences over the years, she is _not _over a hundred years old! For your information, she is only –"

"Focus your attention back on your task." Itachi's cold, angry voice immediately silenced their childish bickering. Everyone immediately gulped and took a collective step backwards as Itachi pinned each of them with an uncompromising glare. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was _not _in a very good mood.

"H-Hai, Tsukiyoumi-sama," Kaede hurriedly answered in response, bowing her head in apology as she quickly returned her attention back to Kagome, who still hadn't awakened yet. Regretfully, Kaede silently sighed, Kagome hadn't regain consciousness first. Even though she hated to malign her masters, she couldn't help but admit that Itachi was a little dangerous and…unpredictable. "You just never know what's going to set him off." she muttered quietly to herself as she gently brushed Kagome's hair out of her face. "In a way, I feel like I'm courting death…"

"How's she doing?"

Kaede immediately jumped at the sound of Itachi's voice. However, she quickly regained her composure and calmly answered, "There is no need to worry, Tsukiyoumi-sama. Amaterasu-sama will be fine. I've managed to stabilize her condition. She should be able to regain consciousness in a few hours."

Even though he didn't bother to deign her report with a response, Kaede could easily tell from the way that his posture suddenly relaxed that he was relieved. Smiling softly to herself, she quickly returned her attention back to her task.

* * *

A few meters away, Miroku quietly squeaked, "Is it safe to talk now?" When no one answered him, he immediately took that as a 'yes'. Clearing his throat, he continued, "As I was saying, Sango-chan, we've all had some experience in this field – especially Haku and Kimimaro, who probably dealt with these kinds of situations on a daily basis. So, it's natural that it didn't affect them as much as it affected you." 

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Sango petulantly asked, "Then what about you and Kagome-chan?"

Miroku blinked. "Isn't that obvious?" he asked. "I _lived _with Itachi-sama for an entire year. I was practically nourished under those kinds of conditions! As for Kagome, she's known Itachi-sama for years!" Miroku physically shivered at the thought. "I'm not even going to _ask _how she managed to survive for that long in his presence." Shaking his head from side to side, he quickly turned his attention to happier memories. "As you see," he cheerfully continued, hoping to divert his attention away from his unsavory thoughts, "it's only natural that you were scared! I was scared too when Itachi-sama threatened to skewer me." Of course, he hadn't _actually_ threatened to skewer him; however, the threat had been in his eyes…

"Um, are you okay?" Sango asked skeptically, eyeing Miroku with a critical eye. He seemed a little…dazed.

"Uh, yeah," Miroku answered, snapping back to reality. "I'm fine. Thanks." After a moment, he quickly added, "Oh, in case you were going to ask, Itachi-sama most likely wasn't affected by the Orochimaru's killing aura because he probably neutralized it with his own aura." Scratching the back of his head, he sheepishly added, "I think." _Is it even possible to neutralize auras? _

Sango frowned, pressing her lips together to form a tight line. "I wasn't going to ask you about Itachi-san." Honestly, she already knew that! Itachi was practically death personified. Everybody knew _that_!

"Oh, okay." Miroku answered, feeling an awkward silence settle between them. For a long time, they just simply stared at each another, waiting for the other to break the uncomfortable silence. However, much to the onlookers' dismay, neither of them made any inclination to begin the conversation.

Needless to say, it was going to be a _very _long day…

* * *

"It's not fair." Kagome frowned, glaring at her feet. She had awoken a little less than three hours ago when the sun had just begun to set over the horizon. At first, she had been slightly disorientated and confused. However, she immediately began to panic when she finally recalled the battle against Orochimaru. Thankfully, she instantly calmed when she spotted Itachi a few meters away. 

"Life isn't always fair, milady." Kaede softly replied, offering Kagome some of the rabbit meat that she had roasted earlier. Seeing the questioning look on her face, she smiled and explained, "Tsukiyoumi-sama sent the boys to hunt for food while you were asleep."

Taking the proffered food, Kagome sullenly asked, "Then they already ate?"

"Mhm," Kaede answered, pouring Kagome a cup of water.

"They're training right now?" Kagome frowned, accepting the cup of water.

Kaede forehead creased in confusion. "Is there something that's bothering you, Amaterasu-sama?" she asked gently, noting her young lady's unhappy expression. Had she done something wrong?

Kagome's frown immediately deepened as she took a large, vicious bite out of the rabbit leg. For a moment, she didn't say anything. Then, narrowing her blue eyes in anger, she suddenly demanded, "Why couldn't I train with them?" Pouting, she petulantly added, "Miroku told me I couldn't train with them because I was a _girl_, but Sango still went with them anyway even though she's a girl too! Why couldn't I go too?"

"Do you enjoy training?" Kaede asked, surprised. Her lady didn't strike her as the type of girl who enjoyed fighting.

"No, not really," Kagome answered, lowering her voice, "but Itachi promised to spend the day with me." Her eyes immediately watered with tears as she quickly averted her gaze. After a moment, she finally asked the question that had been weighing on her mind all afternoon. "W-Why didn't he take me with him today? Itachi _always _takes me with him when he goes training!" Swallowing the small lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she quietly asked, "I-Is he mad at me?"

Kaede's eyes widened. "Heavens no, milady!" she instantly answered, wrapping a comforting arm around her lady's shoulders. "I'm sure Tsukiyoumi-sama has his reasons for leaving you behind today, but he is _not_ mad at you. Never! He could _never_ be mad at you, milady. Tsukiyoumi-sama cares for you too much."

Kagome's eyes immediately cleared. "Really?" she asked, clinging to Kaede's arm like a lifeline. "Itachi isn't mad at me?"

"Of course not," Kaede softly answered as she gently brushed a stray tear from her lady's cheeks. "If you don't believe me, you're welcome to ask Tsukiyoumi-sama himself when he and the others return."

Kagome's expression immediately brightened as she happily chirped, "Thank you, Kaede! I'm glad you're here."

"As am I, Amaterasu-sama." Kaede softly replied. Smiling, she quickly refilled Kagome's empty cup and gently urged, "Come now, Amaterasu-sama. Finish your dinner. I suspect that Tsukiyoumi-sama and the others will return soon. Then, we'll have to start moving again."

"Tonight?" echoed Kagome, confused. "But it's getting dark!"

"Yes, I know." Kaede laughed, smiling at the adorable expression painted across her lady's face. "However, my village is only accessible at dawn, when the sun meets the moon."

Kagome blinked. "Why?"

"You'll see," Kaede cryptically replied as she slowly turned her head towards the darkening night. "You'll see. I promise."

* * *

Later that night (a little after midnight), Itachi finally returned with his troop of half-conscious subordinates. All of them looked half-dead on their feet as they clung to one another for support. When Itachi had promised to train them in the shinobi arts, they hadn't expected him to _kill _them. 

His teaching methods were _brutal_!

"Itachi!" chirped Kagome, looking away from Kaede. "You're back!" Her face immediately lit with delight as she raced towards the older boy with open arms. "Promise me you won't ever leave me behind again!" she pouted, wrapping her arms firmly around his waist. "I missed you."

"I'll think about it," Itachi replied, pulling her into his arms. "Now, shouldn't you be asleep?" He shot Kagome a disapproving glare; however, it lacked its usual cold edge. "You just recovered. You shouldn't be moving around so much."

"I'm fine!" Kagome promised, tightening her grip around Itachi's throat. "I just wanted to wait for you to come back."

A soft smile pulled at the edge of his lips as he quietly answered, "I know." Then, turning to the others, causing the small smile to slip off his face, he coldly barked, "Start packing. We're going to travel by night. If possible, I want to reach our destination in less than five hours."

"T-Traveling?" Miroku looked like he was about to faint as he clutched to Haku's arm for support. "Tell me he's joking."

Itachi shot him a withering glare. He _never _joked.

"All right, just kill me now!" Miroku groaned, dropping his head to Haku's thin shoulders. There was no way he was going to be able to walk for five hours at Itachi's pace after just spending three hours training with him!

"Can't we leave in the morning?" Sango pleaded as her eyes drooped in tiredness. She could barely even _walk _straight.

"Are you challenging my orders?" Itachi's eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as he pinned Sango with a dark look. To his amusement, she immediately shook her head in the negative as she lowered her eyes to the ground. He knew that she hated him. However, he had a strong suspicion that she probably feared him more than she hated him, which would explain her subservient attitude towards him.

"Please," Miroku protested, knowing that he was treading on dangerous grounds. "We really can't…"

"That's enough!" Miroku's eyes immediately widened as Kimimaro pressed one of his bone blades to his throat. "It isn't our place to question Itachi-sama's decisions. If he commands us to move out, then we'll move out."

"Kimimaro-kun's right." Haku agreed, moving to stand beside his silver-haired companion. "We shouldn't question Itachi-sama's decisions."

"I-I understand." Miroku answered, defeated. "I'm sorry, Itachi-sama."

Kimimaro immediately retracted his weapon, allowing Miroku to gather his small, meager belongings. Following his lead, Kimimaro and Haku quickly scattered around the campsite to help Kaede put out the fire and pack the food. Only Sango continued to stand at the edge of the campsite, refusing to budge from her position.

Clenching her fists, she quietly asked, "Why are all of you listening to him? Why are you pushing yourselves to obey _him_?"

Before anyone could answer, Kagome immediately intervened and replied. "It's because I love Itachi." Her eyes glittered with happiness as she cheerfully added, "Plus, Itachi's _always _right."

"As tired as I am," Miroku sighed, "I can't argue with that. Itachi has never been wrong, and he never does anything without a reason." _Even though he scares me more than half the time, _"I trust him."

"W-Why?" she asked, shocked.

"…Because he hasn't given me a reason not to." Miroku answered softly as he offered Sango a small, but encouraging smile.

"I…" Sango trailed.

"Oops!" Kagome interrupted, gaining everyone's attention as she held up Itachi's hair tie. "Sorry," she sheepishly apologized as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair. Leaning back slightly in his arms to examine her handiwork, she immediately exclaimed, "Pretty!"

Itachi mentally sighed as he shifted Kagome to one arm so he could retie his hair with his free hand. "Behave yourself, Kagome." he softly admonished as he plucked his hair tie from her hand.

"Sorry," Kagome repeated as she stared longingly at his hair. "But it looks _so _pretty. Do you _have _to tie it again?"

Itachi looked slightly disgruntled as he gently set Kagome back on the ground. Refusing to look at her, he quickly turned his attention to the others and ordered, "We're leaving in five minutes." Then, without sparing Kagome a glance, he immediately turned and began making his way towards the nearby stream.

Undeterred, Kagome promptly latched onto Itachi's hand with a bright, happy smile. In another second, she was back in his arms again. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck as she tangled her fingers into his hair. She giggled softly as she whispered something in his ear.

He immediately smiled in response as his eyes lighted with amusement.

From afar, the others continued to watch with something akin to amazement and incredulity. "I'm not even going to _ask _how she does that." Miroku murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

It was near five in the morning when they finally stopped at the shore of the ocean. Haku immediately recognized it as the borderline dividing the water country from the rest of the world. His forehead scrunched with confusion as he continued to stare at the ocean with interest. They weren't going to swim across it…were they? 

Sango, Miroku, and Kaede immediately plopped onto the sandy shore as Kagome slowly carefully clambered off of Itachi's back. Turning her head toward her companions with a questioning look, she gently rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes and asked, "Are you tired?" All of them looked exhausted. Even Kimimaro, who was valiantly trying to stay awake, looked like he was about keel over.

"We're just a bit tired, Kagome-chan." Haku lied.

Without even realizing it, Sango subconsciously shot Kagome an envious glare. While they had been struggling to keep Itachi's pace, Kagome had been sleeping soundly on his back – obviously oblivious to their plight! Even though she kept reminding herself that she disliked Itachi, Sango still (somehow) found herself envying Kagome's special relationship with him.

What would it be like if someone like Itachi cared about her?

"It's dawn." Kaede voiced, gaining everyone's attention. "If you want to enter my village, we have to enter it now. If the moon completely sets, then the gates will be closed. We can't waste any more time."

Kimimaro's eyebrows lifted in question. "Where is your village?"

Kaede smiled. "It lies beneath the sea."

Sango immediately blanched as Haku and Kimimaro simultaneously demanded, "What?" She was joking…right?

"Let's go then!" Kagome grinned, excited. Everyone immediately turned their head towards Itachi, who quickly confirmed their suspicions by clasping his hand tightly around Kagome's wrist.

"I'll go first." Kaede continued. "It takes about three minutes to reach my village from here if we don't meet any obstacles along the way."

"Three minutes?" asked Kagome, looking slightly worried. She wasn't quite sure she could hold her breath for that long…

"Don't worry," Itachi softly whispered, tightening his grip around her wrist. "I'll make sure you get there safely." To his relief, Kagome instantly relaxed as she happily nodded her head in acquiescence.

"I know." she grinned, snuggling her face into his chest. "You'll always –"

"But I _can't _swim!" Miroku yowled, terrified. "I'll drown! They didn't teach me how to swim at the monastery!"

"Trust me," Kimimaro grinned, "You'll know how to swim as soon as we push you into the water. Your natural survival instincts will keep you alive." _That is, if he can hold his breath for three minutes. _

"But I _don't _have any natural survival instincts!" Miroku retorted, frowning. "If I did, I would have run the other way as soon as I saw Itachi-sama." he grumbled under his breath. _My natural instincts must be defective or something…_

"That's all right," Haku placated, placing a calming hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I'll make sure you don't drown. Just make sure you hold your breath for as long as you can. I'll do the rest."

"Thank you, Haku!" Miroku grinned. "If you were a girl, I'd kiss you!"

"Please…don't." Haku quickly replied, looking sick. "I'm just glad I can –"

"Hey, we're leaving!" Kagome shouted, waving her hand to get her companions' attention. Everyone quickly turned just in time to see Kaede plunge into the ocean. Then, a second later, Kagome and Itachi promptly followed suit. Shaking his head, Kimimaro hurriedly raced to the edge of the shore and plunged headlong into the ocean.

"We better go too." Haku suggested as he shoved Miroku into the water. Hearing his friend yelp in fear, Haku promptly dove in after him.

Gulping, swallowing the sudden lump of fear that had formed in her throat, Sango quickly squeezed her eyes shut and jumped into the water. For a second, she flailed as she hit the water. However, she quickly regained her composure as she forced herself to open her eyes. Her heart immediately began to pound loudly and erratically in her ears as Haku and Miroku quickly began to disappear into the deeper part of the water.

Swallowing her fear, Sango quickly kicked her feet in an attempt to catch up with the others. For a brief moment, she grinned in happiness as she began to gain some speed. However, her joy was short-lived when she suddenly stopped moving altogether. Kicking her feet again, she quickly realized that her feet had snagged something.

Looking back, she instantly began to panic when she saw the seaweed wrapped firmly around her legs. Frightened, she quickly turned back and shouted, hoping to gain the others' attention. However, as soon as she opened her mouth, water began to flood into her lungs, drowning out her voice.

_H-Help!_

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened slightly with panic as her lungs began to burn with the need for air. Her fingers subconsciously tightened around Itachi's arm as she allowed him to pull her along with the current. She tried to stay calm; however, the longer they swam, the more she began to panic. 

Sensing her fear, Itachi quickly wrapped both his arms around Kagome's waist as they dove through a small, secluded tunnel hidden behind the seaweeds. Noticing that her grip was beginning to loosen around him, he quickly pulled her up and pressed his lips to her mouth.

Kagome's eyes instantly opened as she watched Itachi with something akin to shock. However, she immediately recovered as her cheeks flushed a slight pink. She had kissed Itachi many times, but she had _never _touched his lips before. In a sense, she felt as if they were doing something forbidden...

They were nearing the end of the tunnel when Kaede suddenly burst forward with renewed speed. Knowing that they were nearing their destination, Itachi hurriedly pulled Kagome into his arms and doubled his speed. In the next moment, they both reached the end of the tunnel and burst into the clearing.

Pulling Kagome ashore, they both settled at the edge of the bank as Kaede quickly dropped to the sand. "I'm getting too old for this," she groaned, burying her face into the sand. _I wasn't sure I was going to make it. _

Catching her breath, Kagome shyly asked, "Um, where are the others?"

Before Itachi had a chance to reply, Kimimaro burst out of the water. He quickly swam ashore and plopped onto the sand beside Kagome, who instantly began to giggle as she brushed his wet hair out of his face. "Are you all right, Kimi-kun?" she gently asked.

"Mhm," Kimimaro answered, flipping onto his back.

For a brief moment, a comfortable silence settled between them. However, it was quickly disrupted by two new additions. "I'm dead! Tell me I'm dead!" Miroku gasped as he flailed blindly in the water.

Haku shot him a disgruntled glare as he swiftly pulled Miroku towards the shore. "You can stop kicking me now. We're here." he mumbled, looking uncharacteristically irritated for someone like him.

Kagome immediately smiled as she quickly helped Haku drag Miroku ashore. Once they were both settled on the bank, panting heavily, she immediately chirped, "Now we're just missing Sango-chan!"

All of them relaxed as they waited for their last companion to join them. However, they steadily grew more and more worried when Sango failed to show up. "Do you think she drowned?" Haku asked fearfully.

Miroku immediately jumped up and attempted to dive back into the water. "What do you think you're doing?" Kaede angrily demanded, holding him in place by the scruff of his neck. "You can't even swim!"

"S-Sango-chan!" cried Kagome, pacing worriedly back and forth. She was just about to jump back into the water herself when Itachi suddenly dived past her. She bit her lips in worry as he swiftly disappeared through the tunnel again.

_Please, please be safe!_

* * *

Sango's eyes slowly began to droop as she started to sink towards the bottom. _Am I going to die? _Oddly, for some reason, she didn't seem to care anymore. She didn't have the energy to do anything… 

Just before her eyes completely closed, she felt someone pull her into his arms. _I-Itachi…? _Her eyes slowly drifted close when she suddenly felt something soft and gentle press against her lips. However, before she could properly understand the situation, she blacked out.

When she woke up again, she found herself in a soft, plush bed. Looking blearily around the room, she quietly wondered, "_Was I dreaming?_"

"Sango-chan, you're awake!" Kagome chirped, jumping onto her friend's bed.

Sango blinked. "W-Where are we?"

"We're at Kaede's village!" Kagome promptly answered. "It's _so _amazing! The whole village is underwater! Kaede said that the only way to get here is by going through the tunnel, which can only be seen when the sun meets the moon at dawn! Isn't it great?" she asked, jumping around excitedly. "We're going to live here from now on!"

"Really?" asked Sango.

"Of course she's going to live here." a young, cheerful voice answered. "This is Amaterasu-sama and Tsukiyoumi-sama's village. Where else are they going to stay?" she asked, setting a small basin of water next to Sango's bed.

"Oh," Kagome grinned, "This is Momiji! Momiji, this is my best friend, Sango!"

"It's a pleasure to meet Amaterasu-sama's friend." she grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome pouted. "My name's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"All right, Kagome-sama." Momiji acquiesced, smiling brightly. "Do you need me to bring you anything else?"

"No, thank you." Kagome politly answered.

"Then I'll take my leave," Momiji bowed.

Before Momiji could leave, Kagome suddenly remembered something that she had wanted to ask earlier. "Momiji-chan," she hurriedly called before the older girl could leave. "Where's Itachi?"

"You mean Tsukiyoumi-sama?" Momiji asked. When Kagome nodded her head, Momiji promptly answered, "He's meeting the village's counsel." Seeing the questioning look on her Kagome's face, she explained, "If possible, we hope Tsukiyoumi-sama will be willing to lead the Water Country to a new era as the new Mizukage."

_Mizukage? _Although Kagome was still confused, she absently nodded her head. She could always ask Itachi and the others later.

"Is there anything else, milady?" Momiji inquired.

Kagome shook her head as Momiji quietly slipped out of the room. As soon as she left, Kagome quickly turned her attention back to Sango. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked. "I thought you almost died!"

"Who saved me?" Sango asked.

"Itachi, of course," Kagome promptly answered, grinning widely.

Sango's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She had been drowning...drowning…when Itachi had saved her. She flushed a dark red as she remembered how he had pressed his lips to hers in order to save her life. So, then, did that mean he actually cared about her?

"Sango-chan, why are you turning all red?" Kagome asked innocently, frowning in confusion. Was she sick?

"I-It's nothing!" Sango quickly stuttered as she averted her gaze.

Kagome shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Hoping off the bed, she offered Sango a small smile. "You should rest some more. I'm going to go find Itachi. I'll see you later!" Taking a step towards the door, Kagome promptly stopped when she felt something settle on her shoulder. "Sango-chan…?"

"Um," Sango flushed as she quickly retracted her hand. "I have a question I want to ask you."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?" she asked cutely.

"W-What's your…" Sango trailed uncertainty.

"What my what?" Kagome asked as she stepped back to Sango's bedside.

"What's your relationship to Itachi?"

* * *

TBC 

**Author's Notes:** All right, I know I uploaded this chapter on Saturday. However, according to a _lot _of people, it never showed up. But, some people said that they _did _see it, then it mysteriously disappeared. I am so confused. Do any of you know what happened?

_Also, more importantly, I know that I've dropped a lot of half-finished stories along the way (big unterstatement); however, I'm thinking of reviving, Prerequisite. What do you guys think?_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 6; Itachi – 10; Kimimaro – 9; Miroku – 8; Haku – 8; Sango – 7; Kaede – 53_

**Troubling Times**

_9/10/07 – 9/17/07_

_What's your relationship to Itachi…?_

Kagome blinked. "My relationship to Itachi?" she repeated, confused. "I don't really know." she honestly admitted. It wasn't something that she could adequately put into words. "But I'm always very, very happy when he's with me! Sometimes, it feels like I'm with Neji-nii-san again!"

"Oh," Sango answered, looking pleasantly surprised. Pursing her lips in thought, she tentatively asked, "So you think Itachi's kind of like your big brother?"

Kagome shrugged. "I…guess?"

"Wow! That's great!" Sango smiled, pushing herself into a sitting position. "I used to have a bother too. His name was Kohaku. I don't remember him very much, but sometimes, I wish he was still here…"

"Sango-chan…?" Kagome asked worriedly when her friend suddenly lapsed into silence. "Are you okay?"

Shaking her head, Sango quickly plastered on a smile and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to remember what my brother looked like. Anyway, I think Itachi's a great brother."

"Um…thanks?" Kagome confusedly answered. Sango was acting awfully weird, and it was beginning to scare her. "Well," she interrupted, breaking the awkward silence, "If you need me, I'll be with Haku and Kimimaro. I promised I'd eat lunch with them. Oh, but if you're looking for Miroku, he's still in the hospital."

"Hospital?" echoed Sango, raising both eyebrows in surprise. What had happened to _him_? However, before she could ask what Miroku was doing in the hospital, her friend had already left the room.

Shaking her head, Sango quickly slipped back under the covers and pulled the blankets over her head. She was still a little worried about Miroku, but she figured she could always find out what was wrong with him later.

* * *

For Kagome, the first week passed in a blur of adventure and excitement as she explored the underwater village with her friends. She enjoyed meeting all the different villagers (even though it grated on her nerves to hear people address her as Amaterasu-sama) and exploring all the different sites that the village had to offer.

However, above all else, she loved to spend time with her friends. It was such a stark contrast from how her family had treated her that she sometimes had a difficult time wrapping her mind around the fact that people beside Itachi could care for her.

"Kagome-chan, we should go back soon." Kimimaro murmured, breaking her out of her silent thoughts. "Itachi-sama will be waiting for you in his office. There are a few things he needs to discuss with you."

"Yes, it's about time for dinner too." Haku mused aloud, seconding Kimimaro's decision to head back. Looking towards the other two for support, Sango simply nodded her head while Miroku shrugged. In the end, it was still Kagome's decision.

"Okay," Kagome chirped as she turned on her heel and began walking back. She hadn't seen Itachi all day, and she already missed him. She knew that he didn't have a lot of time to spend with her anymore because he was busy running the village; however, the knowledge didn't ease her loneliness.

She loved spending time with her friends, but it just wasn't the same as spending time with Itachi. She couldn't explain it in words, but it was just…different. Itachi meant the world to her, and she loved him in a way that was completely different from how she loved her friends. She couldn't explain it, but she just _knew _it.

Itachi wasn't just her friend. He was something more.

Behind her, her friends' faces were twisted with worry. They had already spoken to Itachi, and they knew what was going to take place soon. Undoubtedly, Kagome would feel betrayed by their decision; however, there wasn't anything they could do to change it now. All they could do was hope that their relationship would be strong enough to stand the trial of time and separation.

But even then, they had their doubts…

* * *

"Itachi…?" Kagome asked hesitantly as she slipped into his office. She could immediately sense that something was wrong. Itachi looked tense and stressed. "Itachi?" she quietly repeated as she moved to stand beside him.

After a while, he finally acknowledged her presence and murmured, "Kagome." Turning his attention away from the window, he slowly shifted his attention to the little girl standing beside him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Troubling times are approaching us." Itachi answered as his dark eyes narrowed in thought. "Without a doubt, war will be inevitable." A brief look of irritation passed his normally blank features as he carefully crossed the room and seated himself in one of the cushioned chairs situated in his office. "Come," he beckoned, motioning for Kagome to come towards him.

Kagome immediately obeyed him. Once she was standing beside him, he gently pulled her onto his lap. "Itachi, what's wrong?" she asked again as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. "You're unhappy." she murmured, absently playing with his hair as she waited for him to explain the cause of his unhappiness.

She wasn't disappointed. After a moment, Itachi finally spoke. His words were dark and angry, but Kagome knew that it wasn't directed at her. If he had been angry at her, she would've sensed it immediately.

"The council has been pushing for war against Kirigakure." Itachi calmly began; however, she could easily detect the anger hidden beneath his tone. "In a few months, the war will become inevitable. However, this village is not ready to enter war yet. We will most definitely lose."

Kagome frowned. "Then why don't you stop it?" she asked curiously.

Itachi's eyes frosted at the thought. "The title of Mizukage means nothing to them. The council may outwardly respect me. However, when it comes down to it, I am simply a pawn in their game for complete domination of the Water Country." His grip tightened as he softly continued, "However, I am no one's pawn."

Kagome had no doubt about that. The look in Itachi's eyes had become positively murderous when he mentioned the council's treachery. Hoping the abate some of Itachi's anger, she quietly asked, "What are you going to do now?"

Itachi's eyes softened as he gently brushed his hand through Kagome's hair. "I plan to postpone the war for as long as I can while I train this village's shinobis." Seeing the worried look in Kagome's eyes, he softly continued, "Of course, I do not plan to do this alone, nor do I plan to train each and every individual shinobi."

Kagome's eyes lighted with understanding. "You're going to train Sango-chan, Haku-kun, Miroku-kun, and Kimi-kun so they can train the others?"

Itachi frowned slightly at Kagome's choice of words. _Kimi-kun…? _However, he quickly brushed the foreign emotion aside and refocused his attention on the current issue. "As of now, this village contains a total of 178 shinobis and 238 civilians. In contrast, the Water Country has over 300 shinobis."

"Then we're going to lose?" Kagome frowned.

"No, I don't plan to lose." Itachi answered as a small smile twisted its way onto his lips. "I plan to win this war with quality over quantity."

Kagome's brows etched in confusion. _Huh…?_

"Don't worry about it." Itachi soothed, noticing her distress. "I will win this war and take Kirigakure…and root out all those who oppose me. I will try to win this war as quickly as possible. However," he continued, "This mean I will be busy with preparations for the next few months. I won't be around very much."

"I know." Kagome sullenly answered as she buried her face into Itachi's chest. She didn't want to let go. She knew it was childish, but she was afraid that if she let go now, she would never see him again. She didn't know why she felt that way, but for some reason, the foreboding feeling just wouldn't go away.

"You won't see much of the others either." Itachi softly continued, pausing for a moment to gauge her reaction. As expected, her face fell slightly.

Pouting cutely, she petulantly asked, "Why can't I train with the others?"

"It's because I don't want you embroiled in this war." Itachi honestly answered.

Kagome bit her lips. She wanted to argue – to make Itachi see from her point of view – however, she didn't want to add anymore grief to his stress. Relenting, she finally answered, "I understand. But, you have to promise that you won't forget me!"

Itachi smiled in amusement. "Of course not." He doubted he would be able to forget her even if tried.

"And you have to promise that I'll always be your favorite!" Kagome added.

Itachi paused for a moment, wondering what was causing her to seek all these reassurances from him. However, seeing the fear in her eyes, he decided to push his own confusion aside. Gently pressed his lips to her forehead, he promised, "Always."

* * *

For the next three months, time dragged by slowly, but not unbearably. Kagome understood that Itachi and her friends were busy with war preparations, and she wanted to help them as much as could by not getting in their way.

It was lonely at times, but she kept telling herself that the war would end soon and that everything would go back to normal. Then, she would be able to spend time with her friends again. Then, she silently added, she would be able to see Itachi again.

It was painful, but it wasn't unendurable.

She spent her time helping Kaede with household chores (even though the maids insisted that she shouldn't work) and walking around the village with Momiji. Sometimes, she even helped the medic-nins find herbs (although she was never allowed to leave the safety of the village).

At first, the days were bearable because she was able to busy herself with menial tasks. However, as the days drew on into months, Kagome found her mood beginning to sour. She rarely had enough time to speak with her friends before they were called off to training (or to train others). At the most, she only saw them once a week. But even then, they only had enough time to spare a few words.

Even more ridiculous was the fact that she hadn't seen Itachi at all for the last two months even though they shared the same mansion. It almost felt like he was avoiding her. However, Kagome quickly chided herself, the notion was hilarious. Itachi wouldn't try to avoid her…right? But then, her inner voice countered, why wouldn't he see her when she went to visit him at his office?

"It's because he's busy with meetings." Kagome firmly answered herself. Itachi had already warned her that he would be busy. He had told her so. He wasn't seeing her because the council was constantly calling meetings.

He wasn't avoiding her. He _wasn't_…right?

At first, she was able to convince herself that she simply had bad timing. But after the fifth time, she began to get suspicious. Her timing couldn't be that bad, right? Itachi couldn't be in a meeting _every _time she visited, right?

Kagome wasn't sure. However, as the months drew on, she felt increasingly bitter. At first, it had been easy to forget that they were alienating her; however, as time passed, it became increasingly difficult to remember that they still cared for her. Sometimes, as she watched them from a distance, it felt that she hardly knew them at all.

It felt like they had forgotten her existence altogether.

However, she kept her doubt to herself.

* * *

_Seven months later…_

"Itachi, it's time for breakfast!" Kagome giggled as she poked her head into the master bedroom. "Itachi, did you hear me?" she asked when no one replied. Opening the door, she quickly slipped into the room and made her way towards the bed.

It was empty.

Confused, she quickly left the room and hurried downstairs. "Itachi?" she asked, looking curiously around the empty kitchen. No one answered her. "Itachi?" she repeated, a frown beginning to pull at the edge of her lips.

"Oh, Amaterasu-sama, you're awake." Kaede greeted as she shuffled into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Ignoring the question, Kagome hesitantly asked, "Where's Itachi?"

Kaede's face paled as she struggled to come up with a suitable answer. "Milady, y-you see, Tsukiyoumi-sama…he…" She made a wild gesture with her hand and shook her head. "He's –"

Kagome's frown deepened. "He promised." she mumbled, glaring at her feet. "He promised he would eat breakfast with me today." _It's my birthday today. He promised he would celebrate my sixth birthday with me…_  
"Something important came up." Kaede gently explained.

"Something important _always _comes up." Kagome hotly retorted in frustration. "He's made a total of eight-nine promises to me in the last seven months." she murmured. "He only kept twelve of them."

"Amaterasu-sama, I'm sure Tsukiyoumi-sama didn't mean to –"

"Lie to me?" Kagome finished. Unshed tears glittered in her eyes as she angrily turned her head to the side to avoid looking into Kaede's eyes. "I don't even see Itachi anymore! He's never around in the morning! And even if he's around, he only stays long enough to make me a promise that he usually forgets!"

"Listen, Amaterasu-sama, you have to believe me. Tsukiyoumi-sama loves you. He would _never _purposely hurt you. He really has been very busy the last seven months with plans of invading Kirigakure." Kaede fiercely whispered, pleading for Kagome to understand Itachi's continuous absence.

"B-But…" Kagome's lips trembled as she sniffled. "He _promised_."

"Oh, Amaterasu-sama!" whispered Kaede as she gently pulled the little girl into her arms. "It'll be all right. I promise. As soon as we conquer Kirigakure and reclaim the Water Country, everything will return to normal."

Kagome blindly nodded her head as she buried her face into Kaede's stomach. Her shoulders trembled as she finally allowed herself to cry. After a while, still keeping her face buried in Kaede's stomach, she quietly mumbled, "I miss him."

"I know, child. I know." Kaede calmly soothed as she gently combed her fingers through Kagome's hair. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"Really?" asked Kagome, tightening her grip on Kaede's shirt.

"Really," Kaede promised.

* * *

Itachi mentally sighed as he gently kneaded the bridge of his nose in irritation. He had been sitting in the same meeting for the last four hours. If they didn't reach some sort of agreement soon, he was going to be tempted to simply kill all of them.

It would definitely be easier and a lot less time-consuming.

"We should go for a direct assault!"

"No, that would be foolish! We should go for a gradual takeover."

"That would take too long. We don't have time for years of gradual takeover!"

"Then what do you suggest?"

Itachi's fist clenched. The discussion was going in circles. Half the assembly wanted an immediate assault while the other half wanted a gradual takeover. Each side had their own reasons, but neither side was willing to compromise.

"We should assassinate the Mizukage!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I-I didn't mean you, Tsukiyoumi-sama!" the young assembly member quickly amended, realizing his mistake. "I meant we should assassinate Kirigakure's Mizukage! It's the quickest way to ensure our victory."

"What are you planning to do?" another sneered. "Waltz into Kirigakure and kill the Mizukage?"

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"We should burn the village –"

"You can't do that! That's the village of our ancestors!"

"We can rebuild Kirigakure! We can rename is Shin Kirigakure!"

"I will not stand for it! That is the stupidest idea I have ever –"

"That is _enough_!" Itachi interrupted. His red-eyes flashed with cold fury as he slammed his hands onto the table, instantly snapping it in two. "I am the Mizukage of Shin Kirigakure. _I _will make the decisions."

"B-But Mizukage-sama…"

"The next person who interrupts me will forfeit his life."

Everyone immediately closed their mouths and dropped back into their seats in surprise. The Shodaime Mizukage had never directly threatened anyone before…

"Our takeover of Kirigakure is essentially a civil war – a coup d'état. We need to plan carefully. We will _not _rush into anything. However, at the same time, we cannot let this war drag on for too long. The longer we drag on the war, the greater the possibility that the other four Great Shinobi Nations will intervene on the Water Country's behalf." Itachi explained, moving his fingers along the map.

"Then," one brave man ventured, "What do you suggest, Shodaime-sama?"

"We will begin with quick, short assaults on nearby villages under Kirigakure's protection to stir up unrest. Then, once we have created chaos amongst the people, I will send a group of spies into Kirigakure. From there, the spies will work with me to destroy Kirigakure from the inside out. In the best case scenario, we will take Kirigakure without any major battles."

"What do you mean, Mizukage-sama? Do you think Kirigakure will surrender?"

"Yes, but not necessarily. However, many people are already unsatisfied with the current Mizukage's reign. They live in constant terror and poverty. It shouldn't take very much to sway the people to our cause. Then, once we have the common people's support, it will only be a matter of time before the rest of Kirigakure loses its moral as well. When that happens, we will attack and eliminate the Mizukage and all his supporters."

Stunned silence followed Itachi's explanation.

"T-That is amazing, Mizukage-sama!" one man exclaimed. "The plan is perfect!" The rest of the assembly quickly agreed, nodding their heads in approval of the plan.

Itachi's eyes lowered with disinterest. In all honesty, he couldn't care less what the others thought. If they had disagreed with his plans, he would have simply eliminated them. Their opinions meant nothing to him.

"Before I dismiss this meeting, I want to introduce four new positions – Captain of the Hunter Nins, Leader of the International Liaison, Head of the Intelligence Corps, and the Captain of my guards. The four shinobis that I elect to these positions will work directly under my command. They will answer to no one else – not even the council."

The council's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean, Mizukage-sama?"

Itachi's eyes frosted with ice. "I am permanently disbanding the council. Your performance today has confirmed my belief that it is a complete waste of time." Noticing the protests that were beginning to form on the elders' lips, Itachi coldly added. "Those who disagree with my decision will not live to see the morrow."

"You cannot do this! The council will not allow it!"

"It doesn't matter." Itachi replied, narrowing his eyes. "The village has already pledged its allegiance to me. The council's words are void."

"H-How dare you!" one councilman roared, jumping to his feet. "The village will never stand for it! We will have you hanged for this! This is _our _village! You're simply an outsider that we had graciously accepted into our folds!"

"You leave us no choice, _Mizukage-sama_." the head councilman sneered. "We hadn't planned on eliminating you until _after _you conquered Kirigakure. But it seems we may have to make a few revisions to our plans. Personally, I think you are getting too arrogant for our tastes, _Tsukiyoumi-sama_."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, _Shodaime-sama_!" the head councilman continued. "Did you seriously think we would willingly obey a child? The only reason we haven't killed you yet is because the village still believes that you are the god Tsukiyoumi! But you don't fool us, you little brat. You may be talented, but you are not god. This village belongs to us, and we'll die before we willingly hand it to _you_."

The corners of Itachi's lips lifted in a slight sneer. "What makes you think the village will listen to you once I die?" he asked, looking faintly amused.

"After we announce that Tsukiyoumi-sama has been _tragically _killed, the village will automatically turn to Lady Amaterasu for guidance. Once that happens, we will use her as the new rally point for the village."

Itachi's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You are fools." he hissed as a large group of armed shinobis burst into the room. "If you honestly think I'll let you anywhere near Kagome, then you're bigger fools than I previously anticipated." _I will not allow any of you to touch her…_

"Arrest him!" the councilman roared, pointing an accusing finger at Itachi. "He's an imposter! Tsukiyoumi-sama has been kidnapped! Sound the alarms! We must protect Amaterasu-sama from this imposter!"

"Protect the Mizukage!" a second voice countered.

Chaos erupted as Itachi stood back and watched. In less than two minutes, the entire assembly room had been upturned, and all 16 council members had been arrested. "On charges of attempting to assassinate the Shodaime Mizukage, you have been arrested and sentenced to death."

"Y-You!" the council sputtered, pointing an accusing finger at Kimimaro. "Who do you think you are? How dare you!"

Kimimaro straightened and folded his arms. "I am the Captain of the Mizukage's guards. My job is to ensure his safety. The village will have your head once they learn of your treason!"

"A child?!?" the council spluttered, looking towards the village shinobis. "You're going to take orders from a nine-year-old child?"

The shinobis remained silent. The Mizukage may be a child, but they had seen firsthand the power of Lord Tsukiyoumi. The Shodaime Mizukage was _not _someone to be trifled with…neither were his four subordinates. Plus, regardless of the Mizukage's power, they had long pledged their allegiance to Tsukiyoumi and Amaterasu.

After all, they were the reason why the village even exists.

"In the world of shinobis," a new voice interrupted, "The strong rule the weak. Age matters little in terms of power. To the winner go the spoils…"

"Akiyama, you traitor!" roared the council. "How could you do this?"

"A new age has dawned." Akiyama answered. "You have all forgotten our goal. When we first built this village, we pledged to one day serve and protect Tsukiyoumi-sama and Amaterasu-sama. But, somewhere along the way, we lost sight of our original purpose. Now, the council exists only to seek its own gain. Those of us who have seen the error of our ways have already pledged our allegiance to Tsukiyoumi-sama."

"Others?" echoed the council, horrified.

Slowly, one-by-one, six more shinobis filed into the room. The first three – Sango, Miroku, and Haku – quickly stationed themselves beside Kimimaro. As soon as the four of them were assembled, they stepped forward and dropped to their knees. "As the future of Shin Kirigakure, we swear our eternal, undivided loyalty to Itachi-sama and Kagome-sama. Long live Shin Kirigakure!"

Then, the last three remaining shinobis joined Akiyama. Once they were side-by-side, they stepped forward and kneeled behind Kimimaro. "As faithful servants of the sun and moon, we swear our eternal, undivided loyalty to Tsukiyoumi-sama and Amaterasu-sama! Long live the sun and moon!"

In unison, echoing the four (former) council members' sentiments, the rest of the shinobis present exclaimed, "Long live Shin Kirigakure. Long live Tsukiyoumi-sama and Amaterasu-sama! May you rule forever!"

"You traitors!" the council roared as they stared at their former allies with hate. "You will pay for this, Akiyama! All of you will pay for –"

"Take them away." Itachi interrupted, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "They will be hanged at noon." At last, after nine (long) months, he finally succeeded in ending the council's reign of power.

Now, the village was finally under his sole control.

* * *

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" hollered Momiji, bursting into the kitchen. She looked visibly shaken as she clutched the doorframe for support. "Itachi-sama overthrew the council!"

Kagome blinked. The what?

"The entire village has pledged its allegiance to you and Itachi-sama!" Momiji breathlessly continued. "Itachi-sama plans to completely change the village's structure. He has named Kimimaro as the Captain of his guards; Haku as the Captain of the Hunter Nins; Miroku as the Leader of the International Liaison; and Sango as the Head of the Intelligence Corps. In addition, he has also chosen ex-council members Akiyama, Hikaru, Hitomi, and Seiichi to be his advisors."

Kagome nodded. "That's great."

Momiji paled as she continued. "He also plans to execute the rest of the council at noon." Swallowing, she shakily added, "T-They're going to hang my grandpa."

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-Where's Itachi?"

"He's in his office." Momiji immediately answered.

Kaede instantly latched onto Kagome's wrist. "Amaterasu-sama, where are you going? You can't possibly be thinking of –"

"I'm going to go see Itachi." Kagome interrupted as she pulled her hand away from Kaede's grip. "I need to talk to him." Ignoring Kaede's cry for her to stay put, she quickly exited the mansion and made a beeline for Itachi's office.

In the last nine months, Momiji had been her only friend.

Now, the least she could do was save her grandpa's life.

* * *

TBC

All right, before I give you a _preview_ of the next chapter, there are a few questions that I want to address.

**First**, for those who claimed that Kagome and Itachi's relationship is unrealistic and impossible because they are too young to be devoted to one another, I have to both agree and disagree. I agree that under normal circumstances, children are incapable of that level of devotion. However, I have to point out that they are _not _normal children and they are _not _in a normal circumstance.

Kagome was ignored and bullied as a child; of course she would cling to the one person who actually cared about her. As for Itachi, he had always been forced to work for the clan's greater good. No one but Kagome appreciated him for _who _he was on the inside and not _what _he was on the outside. Plus, how come no one ever questions the insane devotion that Haku shows to Zabuza or the almost fanatical worship that Kimimaro shows to Orochimaru?

**Second**, for those who want to ask, but haven't had the chance to ask yet, _don't_ ask. I'll answer it right now. Why did Itachi make a bunch of children his ANBU Captains? Easy; it's because he knows that they hold extremely good potential. Plus, they are not normal, civilian children. They're geniuses in their own right. After all, didn't Kakashi say that there were children in the world who were only half his age, but much stronger than him?

**Third**, the question of when Kagome and Itachi will grow up is a very, _very _popular question. I admit, I'm going a little slow, but I promise that they will eventually grow up. For the next few chapters especially, time is going to fly pretty quickly.

_Now, for those who have stuck with me through the whole thing, here's a preview of Chapter 14, which I'm already half-way done because I actually wrote Chapter 14 before I realized I never wrote Chapter 13. _

**Next Chapter: _The Spider's Trap _**

_War finally breaks out between Kirigakure and Shin Kirigakure (the underwater village) as they battle for dominance of the Water Country. However, the rising civil war is the least of Itachi's problems. Right in his own village, problems are beginning to rise as the tension between him and Kagome reach an all-time high. What happens when Kagome decides to permanently move out of the Mizukage's Mansion? _

_Momiji's face darkened. "It's because she's in love with Itachi-sama." _

_Kagome's face reflected confusion. "W-What do you mean?" _

_"You must believe me, milady. Sango is not your friend. She's trying to separate you from Itachi-sama because she wants him all to herself. That's why she told everyone not to let you in the meetings. She doesn't want you near him." _

_"S-Sango-chan would never do that!" _

_"Milady, open your eyes and look! Why do you think Itachi-sama's been avoiding you?" _

_"It's because he wants me to stay out of the war. He wants to keep me safe!" Kagome answered, beginning to sound hysterical. _

_"No, it's not!" Momiji countered. "He's avoiding you because Sango is spreading lies about you. Itachi-sama stopped liking you because he likes Sango now. Sango's not your friend. She's your enemy. She's the one who stole Itachi-sama from you!" _

_"N-No!" _

_"You have to believe me, Milady! I would _never _lie to you." _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

_Kagome – 7; Itachi – 11; Kimimaro – 10; Miroku – 9; Haku – 9; Sango – 8; Kaede – 54; Momiji – 10 _

**The Spider's Trap**

_11/9/07 – 11/28/07_

Kagome scowled darkly as she shrugged off the restraining hand on her shoulder. "Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you!" she hissed, shooting Miroku an irate glare. "I need to see Itachi right now!"

"But Kagome-sama," Miroku desperately pleaded, "Itachi-sama specifically told me not to let _anyone _into his office. He'll skin me alive if I let you into his office without his permission!"

"Then go ask him if I can go in!" Kagome hissed.

"But he said he'd kill me if I go into his office without his permission." Miroku sullenly replied.

"Then ask him if you can go in!" Kagome growled.

Miroku's face darkened. "Itachi-sama threatened to c-ca-castrate me if I disturbed him." he solemnly responded. Even though he had no idea what 'castrating' involved, he hazarded a good guess that it was probably something that involved a lot of pain.

Kagome's face scrunched. "What's wrong with being castrated?"

Miroku shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well, if you don't let me in, I'll castrate you myself!" Kagome threatened as she waved her small fists menacingly in the air.

"But you don't even know what castrate means!" Miroku frowned.

"I don't have to know what it means to castrate you!" Kagome argued. "Kaede-san told me I'm really smart! I can probably castrate you right now if I want to! Now, let me in before I really, really, _really _decide to castrate you!"

"No way!" cried Miroku, using his body to block the entrance to the office. "Even if you castrate me, it'll probably hurt less than if Itachi-sama did it!"

"Argh!" Kagome cried in frustration, causing Momiji to take a step back in fear. "That's it! I'm castrating you right here, right –!"

The door behind Miroku suddenly swung open, causing him to tumble backwards into the Mizukage's office. "If you two are quite done." Itachi blankly intoned, glaring coldly down at Miroku. "We can end this conversation right here."

"Y-Yes sir!" replied Miroku as he quickly (but shakily) pulled himself off the ground and shuffled to one side. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Kagome," Itachi beckoned. "Come here."

Sticking out her tongue at Miroku, she purposely brushed past him as she stepped into the office. "I told you should have just let me in." she snorted. Then, without waiting to hear Miroku's response, she promptly turned her attention to Itachi, who had already seated himself back at his desk.

For a moment, she simply stared at him, unsure of what to say. A small part of her wanted to hug him, but another part of her (the dominate one) was still angry at him for breaking all those promises to her. In the end, she settled the matter by politely greeting him with a small, "Good morning."

To his credit, Itachi immediately noticed the sudden shift in Kagome's mood from angry to dark. Looking up from his paper work, he asked, "What is it, Kagome? Is there something you need?" He waited, hoping she would tell him her problems on her own accord. However, when she continued to glare obstinately at the ground, he knew that he would have to take a more active role in their conversation.

"Is it Miroku?" he asked (though he already knew that it wasn't).

Before Kagome could even reply, Miroku suddenly poked his head into the office and cried, "I swear I didn't do anything! Please don't castrate me!"

Itachi shot Miroku a hard glare. "Close the door."

"Yes sir!" Miroku squeaked. The door closed.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" Itachi asked. When Kagome's frown only deepened in response, Itachi ventured a guess. "Is it because of me?"

Kagome head immediately snapped up.

"So, it's me."

Kagome mutely nodded her head.

"Are you angry?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Don't lie to me, Kagome."

For a moment, Kagome struggled between answering the question and continuing to ignore him. In the end, her desire to speak won out. "You promised to spend time with me, but you didn't!" Huffing, she promptly returned to glaring at the ground again. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore anyway since you always forget your promises!"

Itachi's eyes softened slightly. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I promise I'll make it up to you. Is there something in particular that you want for your birthday?" he asked, keeping his eyes trained on her clenched fists.

Kagome opened her mouth to retort that she didn't want anything because all she wanted was for him to spend some time with her; however, she quickly closed her mouth again when she remembered why she was in the office in the first place. She wasn't here to accuse Itachi of forgetting her birthday. She was here for Momiji. How could she have forgotten that?

"What is it, Kagome?" Itachi asked, sensing that she was struggling with herself. "What is that you would like?"

Looking up, Kagome quickly gushed, "I want you to let go of the council. Don't kill them…please?"

Itachi's eyes immediately hardened as he asked, "Who asked you to do this?"

"No one!" answered Kagome. "I just don't want to see them –" Kagome's eyes widened when Itachi sudden disappeared and rematerialized in front of her in a flash of black. _Fast, _she silently thought to herself as Itachi roughly tilted her chin upwards. "I-Itachi?"

"Why do you insist on lying to me today?" Itachi asked, looking a little…hurt?

Kagome mentally shook her head. No, she was probably imagining things again. She had to _focus_. Momiji was depending on her! "I-I'm not lying. It's the truth" she lied again, wincing when she immediately realized what she had done.

Itachi must have realized it too because his eyes suddenly frosted with coldness. "I will not release any of them." he answered, releasing his grip on Kagome's chin. "I am not going to take back my word. They will all be hanged at noon."

"But –" Kagome protested.

"My word is law." Itachi interrupted. "I will not retract them."

"So you're just going to kill them because you can?" Kagome cried. "I can't believe you'd do this!" she shouted, releasing all the pent frustrations and anger she had accumulated in the last seven months. "You've changed so much! I can't believe you're going to kill all of them!"

As she continued to scream and rant, she subconsciously realized that she wasn't angry at him for killing those people. She was angry that he had forgotten _her_. She knew that she should stop; however, the words just continued to tumble out of her mouth like a dam that had finally burst. She wanted him to know how much pain he had caused her! She wanted him to know that she had been suffering because of _him_!

"Kagome –" Itachi began when she finally seemed to calm. However, to his chagrin, she wasn't done.

"If you care about me at all, you'll free them." Kagome murmured, refusing to meet his eyes. Subconsciously, she tensed as she waited for his verdict. In all honestly, the question had nothing to do with the council members' lives at all. She had seen Itachi kill more people in three years than most people would in a lifetime. Death wasn't the issue; his feelings towards her were.

If he was willing to release the council for her sake, then it meant that he still cared for her. However, if he wouldn't release them, then…

"No." Itachi answered; his voice hard and his eyes unforgiving.

Kagome's face twisted with hurt. Holding back her tears, she harshly whispered, "I wish you never became the Mizukage!" Then, turning on her heel, she promptly fled from the office.

"K-Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" Miroku demanded, startled when the door suddenly slammed open. "Kagome-sama!" he shouted again when Kagome suddenly tore down the hall without a backward glance.

"Kagome-sama!" echoed Momiji as she quickly hurried after Kagome's retreating figure. "Kagome-sama, please wait!"

Miroku's eyes clouded with confusion and fear as he looked back into the office. Itachi was still standing in the middle of the room with a curiously blank look on his face. "Itachi-sama…?"

Itachi didn't move. "Close the door."

Miroku hesitated for a moment. However, in the end, he finally conceded and murmured, "Yes sir."

The door closed with a soft click.

* * *

Just like he said, the council was executed at noon. 

Even in the safety of her room, she could hear Momiji's heart-wrenching sobs from the kitchen. It hurt her to know that her friend was suffering because of her failure. If she had tried harder to persuade Itachi, then maybe Momiji wouldn't be crying now. If she had stayed longer, then maybe Itachi would have changed his mind…

Another cry pierced her heart.

Kagome's hands fisted by her lap as her eyes slid closed. She knew that as a friend, she should be out there comforting Momiji (who had just lost her only family) instead of holing herself in her room. However, she knew that there was no way she would be able to comfort Momiji when she felt like crying herself.

She could comfort Momiji…

…But who was going to tell her that everything between her and Itachi was going to be all right?

* * *

_One year later…_

Kaede's shoulders sagged as she watched her young charge with sad, tired eyes. Had it really been two years? It felt like yesterday when she had found them – the saviors of her humble village. She had been so happy then. It seemed like nothing would ever be able to destroy the bond between her lord and lady.

Their love had been true…or so she had told herself. Maybe the others had been right. Had she simply been deluding herself? Had she only imagined that love between them – the love that now seemed nonexistent? The seemingly unbreakable bond between her lord and lady had shattered in less than a year. Now, they were nothing more than strangers who happened to share the same home.

It broke her heart to see them like this.

Kaede sighed. "Kagome-sama, there's no need for ye to sneak down the stairs. Itachi-sama left two hours ago."

"Oh," Kagome answered, straightening from her crouched position. She looked stunned for a moment; however, she quickly recovered and snapped, "I wasn't sneaking! I dropped something on the ground!"

Kaede sighed. "Yes, yes, Kagome-sama. This old lady must have made a mistake again. Now, please come down here and eat your breakfast before it gets cold again. I've already reheated it twice."

"Um, thanks." Kagome shyly mumbled as she seated herself at the kitchen table. Taking a mouthful of oatmeal, she offhandedly asked, "Why did Shodaime-sama leave so early today? He usually leaves a little later."

Kaede winced at Kagome's choice of words. So, it was Shodaime-sama now? Over the years, she had gradually changed from calling Itachi by his name to addressing him as Itachi-sama and then Mizukage-sama. Looking back at it now, Kaede feared that Kagome would one day end up addressing Lord Tsukiyoumi simply as "him" or "you!" She hadn't heard her speak his name in months!

"Kaede! _Kaede!_" Kagome cried, exasperated. "Are you listening?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Kaede absently murmured. "Tsukiyoumi-sama promised to meet Sango-san this morning to discuss some tactics."

Kagome's jaw clenched for a moment.

"Did you want to see him?" Kaede asked hopefully. Maybe she could still salvage some of their relationship! "I think I know where Tsukiyoumi-sama is meeting –"

"It's fine." Kagome hastily answered. "I'm sure Shodaime-sama is busy preparing for war. Plus, I promised to meet Momiji after breakfast."

Kaede sighed. "All right, if ye believe so, Kagome-sama."

"I'm sure." Kagome smiled – a small smile that barely even lit her face. "Thanks for caring though, Kaede-san."

Then, without another word, she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Just look at them!" Momiji growled. "Walking together as if –" 

Kagome groaned. "Momiji-chan, _please_, I heard you the first time! Why don't we go somewhere else? I feel like we're spying."

"B-But look at them!" sputtered Momiji, pointing an accusing finger at the two figures standing on the other side of the field. "They're standing so close together! They look like they're about to kiss or –"

Kagome's face darkened. "Momiji, that's enough!"

Momiji promptly fell silent. "My apologies, Kagome-sama." she softly murmured, bowing her head in apology.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I just don't want to talk about them…okay?" she asked, sounding strained.

"You don't care about Itachi-sama anymore?" Momiji asked.

Kagome's face tightened. "I do care. I'll _always _care."

"Then why are you avoiding him?"

"I'm not!" Kagome protested. "He's just never around!"

"Why?"

"It's because he's busy with the war against Kirigakure!"

"But he has time for Sango?"

"They're discussing the war." Kagome huffed, looking vaguely irritated by all the questions that were being asked.

"How do you know?" Momiji countered.

"What else can they be talking about?" Kagome shot back.

"You." answered Momiji.

"Me?" Kagome repeated incredulously. "Why would they be talking about _me_?"

"They're not talking _about_ you, milady! Sango's spreading _lies_ about you – lies that are beginning to make Itachi-sama hate you!"

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "Why would Sango-chan do that?"

Momiji's face darkened. "It's because she's in love with Itachi-sama."

Kagome's face reflected her confusion. "W-What do you mean?"

"You must believe me, milady. Sango is not your friend. She's trying to separate you from Itachi-sama because she wants him all to herself. That's why she told everyone not to let you in the meetings. She doesn't want you near him."

"S-Sango-chan would never do that!" Kagome protested.

"Milady, open your eyes and look! Why do you think Itachi-sama's been avoiding you?" Momiji hissed, grabbing Kagome by her shoulders.

"It's because he wants me to stay out of the war. He wants to keep me safe!" Kagome answered, beginning to sound hysterical. That's what he had told her, right? He didn't want her to be a part of the war! He wouldn't _really _stop liking her, right? Yes, it's true that he hadn't spoken to her for months, but that didn't mean he was going to stop caring about her, right? _Right? _She hadn't spoken to him in months either, but she still cared about him! There's no reason why'd he suddenly stop liking her just because she stopped talking to him!

"No, it's not!" Momiji countered. "He's avoiding you because Sango is spreading lies about you. Itachi-sama stopped liking you because he likes Sango now. Sango's not your friend. She's your enemy. She's the one who stole Itachi-sama from you!"

"N-No!"

"You have to believe me, Milady! I would never lie to you." Momiji earnestly insisted. "Just look for yourself. You'll see that I'm not lying to you."

"N-No. No…_No_!"

"Milady…"

"I don't want to hear this anymore! I won't believe it! I _won't_!" Kagome growled, shooting Momiji a cold glare. "I don't want to hear this ever again, understood?"

"Y-Yes, milady." answered Momiji.

"Good!" Turning on her heel, Kagome promptly left the field.

For a moment, Momiji simply stood in the middle of the field alone. However, she quickly snapped out of her reverie when she sensed others approaching her. "Good evening, Kimimaro-sama, Miroku-sama."

"What happened to Kagome-chan?" Kimimaro demanded, cutting straight to the point. "Lie to me and I'll kill you."

Miroku immediately took a large step back. "Uh, I'll come back when Kimimaro-kun stops channeling Itachi-sama." Then, in a flash, he was gone.

"Right…" Momiji trailed, shooting Miroku's retreating back an incredulous look.

"What happened to Kagome-chan?" Kimimaro repeated again, drawing Momiji's attention back to him.

Momiji's face immediately turned serious. "Kagome-sama…she…" Clenching her fists, Momiji angrily answered, "It's all Sango's fault! She's trying to separate Itachi-sama from Kagome-sama!"

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed. "Is that the truth?"

Momiji shivered. "Y-Yes, it's the truth!"

Kimimaro's hands clenched. "I'm going to talk to Sango."

"Don't!" shouted Momiji as she latched onto Kimimaro's wrist. "If you talk to Sango, she'll tell Itachi-sama! If Itachi-sama knows, you'll only make the situation worse for everyone!"

"Then what should I do?" Kimimaro hissed. He had sensed that something was wrong with Kagome and Itachi for a while now, but he hadn't known why. Now that he knew Sango was the cause, they were expecting him to stay _silent_?

Kagome and Itachi were the two most important people in his life. He would _never _forgive _anyone _who tried to break them apart! Shrugging Momiji off of him, he repeated, "What should I do then?"

"Comfort Kagome-sama." answered Momiji.

"Then what am I supposed to do about Sango?" Kimimaro barked.

"Nothing." answered Momiji. "Leave her to me. It's better if I talk to her. I want to cause as little trouble as possible. We're at war now. We can't afford to cause anymore problems than necessary. I'll do my best to make Sango to let go of her interest in Itachi-sama. Trust me."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment. However, he finally conceded, "Fine, but I'll talk to her myself if you don't solve the problem soon."

"Yes sir." answered Momiji.

* * *

Kimimaro breathed with relief when he finally spotted Kagome a few steps ahead of him. "Kagome-chan, please wait!" he called, stopping her in her tracks as he hurriedly closed the distance between them. "What's wrong? What happened? Who's the idiot that made you cry?" he immediately demanded when he noticed her tear-stained cheeks. Of course, he already knew the cause of her tears and the reason she cried; however, he still wanted to hear her say it herself. 

He wanted to hear her confirm his desire to confront Sango.

He had promised Momiji he wouldn't do anything to Sango until later; however, if Kagome desired it, he would deal with the situation immediately. All he needed was a word – an indication that she wanted him to intervene…

And he would immediately step in.

"It's nothing, Kimi-kun." Kagome mumbled, shaking her head from side to side. "I just got something in my eye."

Kimimaro frowned. "You don't have to lie to me, Kagome-chan." he murmured, gently pulling her into his arms. "I already know what's going on." Tightening his grip around her, he softly added, "My life belongs to you and Itachi-sama. Know that I will always stand on your side."

"I know." Kagome softly answered as she buried her tear-stained face into his chest. "I know." she quietly repeated as she wound her arms around his waist. _But this is something that I have to do myself…_

* * *

Itachi's eyes flickered with annoyance as he drew away from Sango. Rolling up the map they had been analyzing, he coldly asked, "What is it?" 

"It's Kagome-sama!" Momiji gasped, collapsing at their feet. Drawing in a large breath of air, she hurriedly continued, "She…She…There's something wrong with her!" she finally blurted.

Itachi's eyes widened as his body immediately tensed in reaction.

"What happened?" Sango demanded, worried for her friend's safety. "Is Kagome-chan all right? What happened to her? Was she attacked?"

Momiji shook her head. "I-I don't know!"

"Where is she?" Itachi asked.

"She was heading towards the village center when I –" Momiji began; however, Itachi was gone before she even finished.

"Thanks for coming all the way here to tell us that." Sango gratefully bowed, offering Momiji a thankful look. "Kagome-chan means a lot to all of us. We would have all been really sad if something happened to her." Bowing again in thanks, she quickly turned and followed Itachi's path towards the village.

Watching Sango's profile slowly disappear into the distance, Momiji's eyes momentarily softened with guilt. However, the emotion passed fairly quickly and her eyes hardened again in resolve.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Sango arrived at the village center a little while after Itachi, who had miraculously reached the village square in ten seconds flat. "Uh, why are we standing here?" she asked, wondering why he was simply watching Kagome and Kimimaro from a distance instead of approaching them. 

Shrugging, Sango made a move to call out to her friend. However, she promptly closed her mouth when Kimimaro suddenly drew Kagome into his arms. "W-What?" she asked, startled when Kagome immediately returned his embrace. Had she been mistaken? She was sure Kagome had loved Itachi! Had she been wrong? She was almost positive that Itachi had loved her!

Suddenly remembering that the person in question was standing right beside her, she quickly turned her head towards him as if to gauge his response. However, if she was searching for some sort of indication of his feelings, then she was sorely disappointed. He looked exactly like he always did – cold and indifferent.

"Itachi-sama…?" Sango tentatively asked.

Without a word, Itachi silently turned and walked away from the scene.

Despite his outward aloofness, Sango knew that he did care. She could tell from the way his eyes seemed to frost with bitter coldness as he turned his head away from the tender scene. He was angry. Shivering slightly, Sango quietly prayed for a kind resolution because she knew that this situation could potentially turn from bad to worse _very_ quickly.

* * *

Kaede sighed as she settled into her favorite chair. If she had thought that the situation between Amaterasu-sama and Tsukiyoumi-sama had been bad before, then it was ten times worse now. Besides trying to avoid Itachi, who had been strangely absent, Kagome seemed have suddenly grown an aversion to Sango's presence as well. It was as if the tension between them (Kagome and Itachi) had suddenly grown to expand and include those around them. 

She was old, but she wasn't blind.

She had seen the way Kimimaro had been trying to go out of his way to make Sango's life miserable, and the way Itachi's eyes would frost with iciness every time he was near Kimimaro. For a moment, she feared the problem would continue to expand and grow until included Miroku and Haku as well.

Then, the situation would truly be unbearable.

"Kaede-san, what's wrong?" Haku asked, poking his head into the room. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No, no," Kaede answered, waving off his concern. "I was just thinking."

"What is it?" echoed Miroku, grinning cheerfully. "Are you daydreaming about a handsome, old man?"

Kaede shot him a glare.

"Just kidding!" Miroku laughed as he seated himself across from Kaede. After a moment, he regained his bearings and seriously asked, "Is this about Kagome-sama and Itachi-sama?"

Kaede's eyes widened. Then, she smiled. Truly, Miroku was wise beyond his years even though he was growing more and more lecherous each day. "Yes," she finally admitted. "I'm afraid the situation between Kagome-sama and Itachi-sama will reach a point where it will become irrevocable."

"Um," Miroku mumbled, sharing a strangled look with Haku. "What does 'irrevocable' mean?"

"It roughly means impossible to undo or change." Kaede gently answered.

"Ah, I see," Miroku murmured with an enlightened look.

"Actually," Haku interrupted, shooting Miroku's expression a disgruntled look. "We (meaning Miroku and I) have been worried about this too. Kimimaro-kun has been acting very strangely during practice. It almost seems as if he's trying to…to..."

"…To kill Sango." Miroku finished with utmost seriousness. "And Itachi-sama has been abnormally cold towards Kimimaro-too."

"And Kagome-chan's been avoiding Sango-chan like the plague." Haku solemnly added. It was driving him insane to watch the tension literally crackle between the four of them – especially since he had expected Itachi-sama (if not Kimimaro-kun) to be above such petty displays of distaste.

"It is most distressing." Kaede agreed.

A lapse of silence followed. For a while, no one spoke a word.

However, after a few minutes, Miroku finally gathered enough courage to speak, breaking the oppressive silence. "I think," he murmured, looking squarely into Kaede's aged, tired eyes. "I think I may have a plan."

"Is it perverted?" Haku asked wearily.

Miroku shot him a mock glare. "I'm serious!"

"All right," Kaede conceded, leaning towards Miroku. "Let's hear your plan."

* * *

Kaede coughed as she stood awkwardly in the dining hall. 

"Um, maybe we should sit." Haku faintly suggested, feeling distinctly awkward as well. This was definitely the _last_ time any of them were ever going to listen to one of Miroku's oh-so-bright suggestions again. "What do you think, Itachi-sama?" he politely asked, turning his head towards Itachi for confirmation.

Itachi nodded in assent as he seated himself at the head of table.

As soon as he was seated, everyone else immediately scrambled to locate their designated seats. Kimimaro took the seat to Itachi's right and Haku occupied the seat two spaces from Itachi's left. However, before Miroku could take his designated spot beside Kimimaro, Kagome suddenly seated herself in his chair, leaving her own seat beside Itachi vacant.

"Um…" Miroku blinked.

Kagome shot him a glare.

"Right," Miroku answered as he seated himself beside Kagome – the spot that should have rightfully belonged to Sango.

Sango, feeling distinctly lost and confused, stood awkwardly to one side of the dining hall. Kagome was occupying Miroku's seat, and Miroku had taken her seat. So, what was she supposed to do?

"Come," Itachi motioned. "Take Kagome's seat."

Sango's eyes widened in surprised. "A-Are you sure, Itachi-sama?" she stuttered. "I mean," she quickly corrected when Itachi's eyes suddenly narrowed in slight irritation, "Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

Her eyes briefly flickered towards Kagome to gauge her reaction. She was half-afraid that Kagome was going to be angry at the arrangements. However, to her surprise, Kagome wasn't even paying attention to them. She was happily engaged in a one-sided conversation with Kimimaro.

Once Sango seated herself, the awkwardness returned again.

After a while, even Kagome's happy chatter subsided as she returned to staring at her empty plate. A general gloom seemed to settle in the dining hall as Miroku, Kaede, and Haku shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well, why don't we start dinner? What do ye think, milord, milady?" Kaede asked, hoping to break the tense silence.

"That's sound good, Kaede-san." Kagome quietly replied.

Kaede breathed a sigh of relief as dinner officially commenced. However, much to her dismay, no one said a word throughout the main course of the meal. When she was sure no one was watching, she kicked Miroku (who was sitting directly across from her) in the legs and nudged Haku (who was sitting beside her) in the ribs.

Haku coughed.

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again without saying anything. After a few moments, he tried again. However, once again, he closed his mouth without uttering a single word.

Haku coughed again.

Miroku's mouth opened in a silent utterance. Now, everyone was staring at him peculiarly as if he had suddenly gone insane.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sango asked worriedly, quirking an eyebrow.

Miroku just continued to stare with his mouth open.

Kaede kicked him under the table.

"Uh, y-yes!" he promptly answered. Then, he returned his attention to his meal without saying another word.

The awkward silence returned again as Kaede re-kicked Miroku in the legs. What was he doing? Wasn't this _his_ plan? She hadn't spent the last five hours cooking a feast only for it to go to _waste_!

"I…" Miroku softly trailed.

However, he was thankfully spared the need to speak when Sango suddenly spoke up in his stead. "Kagome-chan," she hesitantly began, "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing?"

Kagome's lips pulled downwards into a frown.

Sango's forehead immediately creased in worry. "What's wrong, Kagome-chan? Did something happen?" She was honestly worried about her friend. She had been acting really strange lately.

Kagome's frown deepened as her hands reflexively tightened around her fork.

"You have no right to talk to her!" Kimimaro immediately snarled, sensing Kagome's discomfort.

Everyone immediately stopped eating and looked up.

Sango's temper flared. "What do you mean? She's my friend too! Why can't I talk to her? Who do you think _you _are, hm?" she snapped, jumping up from her seat in a show of temper. "Don't get full of yourself, Kimimaro, just because you're the Captain of the Guards!"

"Friend?" repeated Kimimaro. "How dare you consider yourself that!" he spat.

"What did I do?" Sango shouted back.

"I think we all know what you did." Kimimaro shot back as he pushed himself out of his seat. "I think you know perfectly well too!"

In the background, both Miroku and Haku flinched.

"Then tell me what I did!" Sango growled.

"Oh dear," Kaede sighed. Things were steadily going from bad to worse. Indeed, they had planned the dinner gathering in order to give everyone a chance to speak and (hopefully) end the tension between them. However, when she said 'speak,' she hadn't exactly had _this_ in mind. They looked like they were only seconds away from breaking out into a fist-fight.

Kimimaro snarled. "Don't act like your Kagome-chan's friend when you –"

"That's enough." Itachi intervened. His voice was soft, but the authority behind it was unmistakable. His patience had reached its limit.

Knowing that it would be suicide to continue on with their argument when Itachi had specifically told them to end their discussion, both Sango and Kimimaro immediately sank bank into their respective seats.

"This discussion ends here." Itachi icily continued, daring anyone to contradict him. "I do not want to hear another word of it, understood?"

"But…" Kimimaro protested, surprising everyone because he was usually the first to obey Itachi's command.

"I said the discussion is finished." Itachi repeated; his eyes flashing in warning.

"Please, Itachi-sama!" Kimimaro pleaded, ignoring Miroku's attempts to stop him from continuing. "That _girl_," he snarled, pointing towards Sango, "cannot be trusted! She will only hurt Kagome-chan!"

"_What?_" Sango screeched. "Why would I –"

"Shut up, girl!" Kimimaro hissed. "No one's talking to you!" Then, turning his attention back to Itachi, he continued, "Itachi-sama, you have to believe me! You have to believe Kagome-chan! Sango's trying to…"

"I know what I'm doing." Itachi coldly answered, narrowing his eyes.

"But can't you see what she's trying to do? She's trying to separate –"

Itachi's eyes frosted. "I do not need your council. I am perfectly aware of what I am doing. If I feel that Sango needs to be replaced, I will. However, as of yet, she has not proven to be insufficient."

"But…" Kimimaro began in desperation.

"Stop it, Kimi-kun." Kagome whispered as she finally looked up from her plate. Her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as she pushed herself out of her seat. "Please," she pleaded, submissively bowing her head, "Don't punish Kimi-kun. He didn't mean to say those things."

"Kagome-chan…" Kimimaro murmured.

Itachi's eyes hardened as his grip around his chopsticks tightened, threatening to snap them in half. "I will overlook this offense." he icily answered, returning his attention back to his unfinished dinner. "Sit down."

Kagome remained standing with her head bowed.

Itachi's eyes flickered up again. "I said I wouldn't punish him. You can sit."

Kagome shook her head. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Then speak."

Everyone saw her body shake as she took in a shuddering breath. "I'm going to begin my training as a medic-nin. Midoriko-san, the head of the Medic Squad, has agreed to train me in return for my aid in the hospital."

Itachi's eyes darkened with an unidentifiable emotion. For a second, everyone held their breath, waiting for him to veto her decision. However, much to their surprise, he simply returned his attention back to his meal. "Do as you wish." he finally answered without sparing her another look.

Kagome's shoulders shook as she quietly added, "I'm also going to move in with Midoriko-san so we can fully maximize our time together."

Itachi paused.

"Kagome-chan, you're not serious, are you?" Sango asked, dropping her bowl.

"Medic training is not as easy as it seems, milady." Kaede warned, hoping to sway her lady from her decision. "Ye will have little time for anything else if ye choose to become a medic-nin."

"Kagome-chan…" Haku whispered, unsure of what he should say.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku echoed. "Are you _sure_? I don't think –"

"If it's training, you could just train with us." Kimimaro interrupted. "You don't have to become a medic-nin in order to –"

"If you have already made your decision," Itachi calmly cut in, silencing everyone else's protests. "Then do as you please."

Kagome bit her lips to keep herself from crying out loud as her tears splattered against the ground. "Thank you...Shodaime-sama." she softly whispered before she quickly turned and slipped out of the dining hall.

As soon as Kagome stepped out of the dining hall, the room erupted with noise.

"Are you sure, Itachi-sama?"

"Is it safe for her to live outside the mansion?"

"Should I stop her?"

"Why didn't you stop her, Itachi-sama?"

"Do you want me to call her back?"

"Should we do something –?"

The chopsticks in Itachi's hands snapped in half.

Everyone immediately quieted as they eased themselves back into their seats. "My apologies, Tsukiyoumi-sama." whispered Kaede, bowing her head. "I spoke out of turn. It was not my place to question your decision."

Without a word, Itachi stood and left the dining hall, going up to his room.

The ones left behind shared a look and shook their heads.

What were they supposed to do now?

* * *

TBC 

AN: All right, it's been close to three months since I updated, and I'm aware of it. I apologize right now for the long wait, but I'm not sure I'll be able to update any faster in the future either. I have finals coming up in a week, so I'll be busy. Very busy. For those of you on quarter systems in college, then you probably know what I mean. You start classes, and four weeks later, you have a midterm. And just when you finished your midterm, the final comes up in three weeks. And just when you think everything's over, the next quarter begins and repeats the entire process. :(

Anyway, I got my first flame for this story. :) It was pretty interesting…but sadly, I am not going to stop writing this story just because some people don't like the idea I'm using. I write because I like it. Nothing is going to make me start writing or stop writing if it's not something that I personally desire.

On a happier note (or not, depending on your viewpoint), I have been musing over several new stories – all of which are Kagome/Itachi pairings. Actually, as of now, I have seven total unpublished stories that I _might _post.

Since Koibito is the only active story I have at the moment, I want to add another one to give myself some variety. For those who read and enjoyed Unforeseen Ramifications or Prerequisite, I have not abandoned them. I'm simply going to rewrite them under a new story – the plot will be revised, but the general idea will remain.

Here's my list of unpublished stories. You can either choose _one _that you like, or I could simply choose one myself by the end of next week. Keep in mind; **all** of these are _Itachi_ and _Kagome_ pairings!

Cause and Effect: Kagome finds a blinded and wounded Itachi in Feudal Japan. Unable to leave an injured man alone, she decides to take him along even though Inuyasha's against the idea of picking up more "useless luggage."

Deception: For a civilian, the highest honor was to marry a noteworthy shinobi. For Kagome, a civilian, Inuyasha had been the perfect shinobi that she was going to marry one day. However, when she learns of Inuyasha's engagement to Kikyou, Kagome swears revenge by marrying the elite shinobi, Itachi Uchiha (who agrees because of his own agenda). _This will basically replace __Unforeseen Ramifications_

Desperate Alliances: Kagome was positive that the old man who hired them was insane. Who in their right mind would hire the Akatsuki, a group of S-Class criminal, to protect a school of innocent children? _This will replace __Prerequisite__, since both are Harry Potter crossovers. _

Partnership: When Kagome, a miko, is forced into an unwilling partnership with a criminal like Itachi, will they manage…or will they end up killing one another within a week?

Scarred: In an attempt to save Itachi, Kagome's face is scarred in the fire. Now, without beauty and a voice, how will she survive in a foreign country with a man that she barely knew? Does Itachi really care about her, or is he simply repaying her kindness?

Spring Misadventures: Kagome's kidnapped by the Akatsuki for various reasons, mainly as a ransom. However, by the end three months, Pein is more than willing to personally send Kagome back to her village with his full blessings. Otherwise, she might simply end up converting all of his followers into peace-loving freaks.

Timeless Devotions: Konoha has been destroyed, and the Akatsuki has taken over what remains of the village. Now, Kagome and Sakura travel back in time to prevent this by ending the problem where it had originated – Itachi. However, Sakura quickly discovers that Kagome has an agenda of her own. She is not about to kill Itachi anytime soon…if ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Author's Note: _**This is the REVISED version. Many **__**missing**__** scenes have been added, so you'll just have to find them yourselves. Sorry for any inconvenience! **_

_Kagome – 8; Itachi – 12; Kimimaro – 11; Miroku – 10; Haku – 10; Sango – 9; Kaede – 55; Momiji – 11; Sasuke – 7; Neji – 8; Shisui – 17 _

**The Betrayal**

_1/26/08 – 2/6/08_

_Revised: 3/27/08 – 4/12/08_

_One year later…_

Standing to the side, away from the bustling halls, Kaede surveyed the scene with something akin to wonder in her eyes. Maybe, she admitted, despite the negative impact of her lady's choice, some good had come from it. To see her now, she would never have guessed that she was the same little girl that had clung to the Mizukage.

"Koharu, take him to Room 20 – hurry." Kagome ordered, handing the medic-nin a roll of bandages and a bottle of antidote pills. "You," she called, beckoning for another medic-nin. "Go to the field and tell Kikyou that I need another batch of the herbs that she brought in yesterday." As soon as the medic-nin scurried off, she grabbed her gloves off the counter and shouted over the bustle, "Nazuna, find Momiji and be ready to assist me in three minutes."

"She's quite an amazing girl, isn't she?"

"Ah," Kaede blinked, jumping slightly in surprise. "Midoriko-san, I didn't see you there."

"At first, I didn't think she would be able to become a medic-nin." Midoriko continued, eyeing the young girl with affection. "She was extremely dependent on those around her. I was afraid that she wouldn't be able to stand on her own once I left, but she proved me wrong. Despite my misgivings, she's proved to be an outstanding medic-nin."

"Yes, you've done an amazing job, Midoriko-sama."

"I haven't done anything." Midoriko answered. "It's all Itachi-sama." Seeing the confusion in Kaede's eyes, she lightly explained, "Her determination (and subsequently her accomplishment) came as a result of her desire to prove that she could stand without Shodaime-sama's aid."

Kaede sagely nodded. Even though it hurt to know that her lady was purposely distancing herself from her lord, she admitted that the distance was doing wonders for her lady's self-confidence. Somewhere along the way, her lady had bloomed into a strong, capable leader.

"How is Shodaime-sama?" Midoriko questioned, turning her head slightly.

Kaede sighed. "I am afraid that Kagome-sama is faring far better than he." Seeing the unspoken look in Midoriko's eyes, she tiredly explained, "Though he may be able to fool the others with his outward aloofness, this old woman has seen far too much to be tricked. Milord suffers greatly from both the pressure of the ongoing war and the absence of milady's presence."

Midoriko shifted, pulling her bloodied gloves back over her hands.

"Midoriko-san…?"

"Shodaime-sama is not the only one who has suffered from the separation." Midoriko coldly answered, turning away from Kaede. "Kagome-sama has not passed a single day without thinking or worrying about him in some form or another. She works day in and day out from dawn till dusk for his sake. She works, not only to save these wounded shinobi's live, but also to ease Shodaime-sama's burden. She knows (probably more than you expect) that we are in the middle of a great civil war, and that she can best help Shodaime-sama by remaining in the hospital."

Kaede stood, baffled by Midoriko's words. Did Kagome-sama really think that?

* * *

_Blood of my blood…_

Sasuke knelt, pressing his forehead to the ground as he paid his respects. Again, the day had come – the day he had lost both his mother and his brother in the fire that had consumed the Uchiha Mansion.

Four agonizing years had passed since then; however, he had not passed a single night without seeing their deaths. Their voices haunted him, urging him to kill – to seek retribution. Every night, they asked him: "Why haven't you avenged us yet?" And every night he answered: "Not yet…not yet, but soon."

_Flesh of my flesh…_

He received perfect marks – he was the top of his academy class, but it wasn't enough. At his age, his brother had already graduated from the academy. His brother was a genius, but his brother's ability wasn't a reason to excuse his own inability. All it meant was that he had to try harder – to practice more. He wasn't ready to avenge them yet. But soon, one day…

His hands fisted as he bowed again. He swore that he would give them the justice they craved. He would lay them to rest. "Kaa-chan, you don't have to worry. I know what I have to do. I won't hold back."

_Tied by the bonds of destiny…_

Bowing for the third time, he lifted his head and hissed, "I won't forget."

Never – not even for a moment – would he forget that he lived with a murderer; his own father. The man was undoubtedly proud of him. He may even love him (if he had the capacity); however, he refused to see him as his father. To see him as his father would cause him to hesitate – to pause.

He did not have the luxury of doubt. There would be no time to think. He had to be ready to kill _him _as soon as the opportunity presented itself. If he hesitated, he would lose his chance. He would fail, and forfeit his own life in the process. He wasn't afraid of death – not anymore. But he would never be able to face his mother and brother again if he failed.

There would be no room for second thoughts. He would kill him. If no one was going to give them the justice that they rightly deserved, then he would carve justice with his own hands. He would bring their father back to them. He would complete their family again. Soon, they would be together again.

"Wait for me, Nii-san."

His lips pursed, and his eyes flashed.

_…Brothers till the very end._

"Not long now. I'll bring Father to see you."

* * *

"Kagome-sama!" shouted the medic-nin that she had sent to retrieve the herbs. Panting, the medic-nin quickly explained, "Kikyou-san said that she sent the last batch of those herbs yesterday. There's no more left."

Kagome's eyes darkened as she quickly wiped her bloodied hands on a spare cloth. "Nazuna, take him to Room 35 and make sure he rests. Momiji, tell Midoriko-san to take over the next operation. I'm heading out for a moment."

"W-Wait," Momiji called, running to catch up with Kagome. "Do you need me to go with you? It's unsafe for you to travel alone."

"It's all right, I'll be with Kikyou." Kagome answered. "Just make sure you tend to the other wounded shinobis. I'll be back as soon possible. If anyone needs me, send a messenger to Kikyou's hut."

"Hai," Momiji softly answered, frowning.

Kagome had barely left when Koharu entered, rushing through the front door. "Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama!" she cried, bumping and tripping her way to the back of the hospital. "Kagome-sama!" she cried again, sounding like a wounded animal. "I have important news!"

"What is it?" Momiji asked, intercepting her path.

"Where's Kagome-sama? There's important news that I need to tell her. It's from the frontline." she huffed, out of breath.

"Kagome-sama just left. Tell me and I'll relay the news to her." Momiji stated.

Koharu frowned. Personally, she didn't like Momiji very much, and would rather speak directly to Lady Kagome. However, knowing it was a lost cause, she conceded and answered, "There's news that Haku-sama's regiment has been defeated. However, we're not sure whether he's alive or dead because his body hasn't been found on the battlefield. Moreover, there are rumors that Kimimaro-sama's troops have been ambushed near the waterway leading into Kirigakure."

Momiji's fists clenched.

"Should I find Kagome-sama?" Koharu asked, flushing with adrenaline. "I think she would like – no, she would _want_ – to know about Haku-sama and Kimimaro-sama's situation."

"No," Momiji ordered, holding up her hand. "I'll tell her myself." Then, without bothering to offer Koharu an explanation, she quickly left, heading in the direction of the Mizukage's office.

Koharu's forehead crinkled in confusion as she watched Momiji exit the hospital. Why would Lady Kagome be in the Mizukage's office? Hadn't she been avoiding Itachi-sama like the plague?

* * *

Sasuke stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Lingering for a moment longer, he frowned as he brushed his fingers over their headstones. They hadn't deserved this. None of them had. "Kaa-chan, Nii-san, you can rest now. I haven't forgotten – not for a moment."

Stepping back, promising to return the following year, he bowed again and left. Maneuvering through the cemetery, Sasuke froze when he spotted another figure standing amongst the graves.

Curious, he moved closer. Once he was close enough to see the stranger's face, he immediately recoiled in disgust. _Hyuuga_, he silently spat. Why in the world was _he _there? His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched the young Hyuuga silently pay his respects to the dead.

Afraid to catch the older boy's attention (and causing a scene), Sasuke willed himself to still as he waited for the boy to leave the graveyard. After what seemed like an eternity, Neji finally left. Releasing the breath that he had been unconsciously holding, he slowly stood (damn, his legs had fallen asleep!) and carefully made his way towards the headstones that the Hyuuga had been standing before.

"Hyuuga Hizashi." Sasuke frowned. It made sense. According to what he knew of the Hyuuga Clan, he understood that Hyuuga Hizashi – the twin brother of the Clan Head Hyuuga Hiashi – had been executed for treason on the very same day that he had lost his mother and brother.

Shifting his eyes to the grave beside the first, he blinked in confusion when he read the name, "Hyuuga Kagome." As far as he knew, he had never heard anyone named Kagome. However, he easily brushed it off as unimportant.

Shrugging, he turned and left, returning his attention to thoughts of his mother and brother. He had enough problems of his own; he didn't need to bother himself with the Hyuuga Clan's problems as well. Whatever happened to the Hyuuga Clan, it had nothing to do with him.

Emerging from behind a set of headstones, Neji watched with suspicious eyes as the Uchiha Heir exited the graveyard. What was that brat doing in the cemetery spying on him? Moving back to the headstones of his father and sister, he knelt again and closed his eyes. It didn't matter. The Uchiha Brat was of no consequence.

* * *

"Oh," Kikyou gasped, surprised. "Kagome-sama, I wasn't expecting you."

Kagome smiled. "It's all right; I wasn't really expecting to come either. Anyway, I heard that you don't have any of the antibiotic herbs left."

"I apologize for my oversight." Kikyou murmured, casting a glance at her barren field. "The war has generated so many casualties in the last few months that I haven't had enough time to replenish my supply."

"No, it's my fault. I should have known." Kagome returned, hoping to allay some of the herbalists' guilt. She paused, thinking for a moment before saying, "I think I may have a solution though."

Kikyou's eyebrow lifted in question. "What do you have in mind, milady? I will gladly assist you to the best of my abilities."

"I think that there's an herb that we may be able to use as a substitute. However, I'm not sure if it'll work. Either way, it's better than standing around doing nothing. First, I need you to help me prepare the ingredients."

"Hai, milady." Kikyou answered as quickly snatched a piece of parchment off the table to write down the ingredients that Kagome was rapidly listing off.

"I'll start the fire. You go gather the ingredients." Kagome commanded, turning to the stove. No matter what, she had to make this work.

* * *

Momiji's heart pounded loudly in her ears as her feet automatically carried her to the Mizukage's Office. She knew that she was risking everything for this last gamble, but she knew that if it succeeded, her purpose would be fulfilled.

It was the time to act because it was _now_ or _never_…

Gathering her courage, she hollered, "Itachi-sama!" There was no turning back now. Everything was already being set into motion. Even if she wanted to stop now, there was nothing that she could do to go against Fate. "Please answer me! This is urgent!" she cried as she pounded her fists on the door.

The door opened, revealing a hassled-looking Miroku. His eyes were darkened with unspoken emotions and his body sagged with tiredness. However, despite his own weariness, he managed to offer her a small smile.

"What's going on?" he asked; worry beginning to crease his brow when he finally noticed Momiji's ruffled appearance. "Did something happen to Kagome-sama?" he asked, immediately perceiving the problem.

Momiji nodded. "S-She…She…"

Itachi stepped out from the office with an unreadable look on his face. Momiji found that she couldn't look him directly in the eyes without somehow wetting herself and giving away her plans in the process.

"Calm down," Miroku advised as he quickly grabbed her forearm to steady her trembling body. "Now, start from the beginning. What happened?"

Momiji took a large breath and answered, "Kagome-sama has left the village. She heard that Haku-sama has been defeated and that Kimimaro-sama has been taken hostage by the Mizukage of Kirigakure. She and Kikyou-san left the village to save them."

"What?" Itachi hissed, his dark eyes immediately flashing to blood-red. Seeing the intensity of his emotions in his eyes, Momiji almost wished that they had somehow remained emotionless. She had never seen Itachi's anger first-hand, and seeing it now, she finally understood why even veteran shinobis feared him.

"We're in the middle of war right now." Miroku whispered, shocked. The implications of what Kagome had done were glaringly obvious. "If Kirigakure sees through their disguises, they'll be killed."

"Please, you have to save them!" Momiji cried, slipping out of Miroku's grasps and onto the ground. Burying her head in her arms in order to avoid looking at Itachi, she cried again, hoping that no one would notice the tremble in her voice.

"Itachi-sama, what should we do?" Miroku echoed, looking towards Itachi for orders. Should he dispatch a regiment to retrieve them?

"I'm placing you in charge of Shin Kirigakure." Itachi answered as he quickly entered his office to retrieve his katana.

Miroku's jaw dropped. He wasn't _really _planning on doing what he thought he was going to doing, right? However, seeing the utter seriousness in Itachi's eyes, he knew that he meant what he had said. "B-But…"

"My departure is to be kept as a secret. If my disappearance becomes widespread knowledge, Shin Kirigakure will fall into panic and chaos, and Kirigakure will attack us." Itachi impatiently explained as he gathered a pouch of kunais and exploding tags.

"But…" Miroku cried. Had he lost all sense of reason?! He was the Mizukage! He couldn't just up and leave the village like that in the middle of the war!

"Stay in the office until I return. If possible, keep your mouth shut. I'll return as quickly as possible."

"But…" cried Miroku. It fell on deaf ears.

Itachi was already gone.

Miroku sighed as he leaned against the doorframe for support. It seemed that even people like Itachi lost their sense of reason from time to time. But, he was pretty sure that Kagome was probably the only person in the world who would ever be able to illicit such a response from him.

"Kagome-chan…" Miroku murmured, his eyes softening at the thought of the young girl he hadn't seen for over a year. A year…the year had been hard on all of them. He had seen the way that Haku and Kimimaro had been purposely passing the hospital's entrance day after day, each time hoping to catch a glimpse of her. Yet, for one reason or another, Kagome had seemed determined to avoid all of them.

She had refused both his invitation to lunch and Sango's request for dinner. She had even refused to help Haku and Kimimaro when they had been sent to the hospital due to grievous injuries (though he somewhat suspected that she may have known that their injuries had been self-inflicted).

Even more, she had refused to see Itachi when he had briefly passed the hospital on his way home. Though, Miroku admitted, _he _hadn't been trying very hard to see her either. Itachi hadn't even so much as _paused_ when he passed by the hospital. He just kept walking as if he didn't care.

For a long time, it seemed as if Itachi was the only one who hadn't been affected by her absence. Much to everyone's chagrin, he had simply carried on as if she had never existed. He never made an active effort to see her, and her name was never mentioned in front of him again.

At first, everyone thought that he had simply been putting on a front. However, as the weeks passed into months, they accepted that he truly didn't care. Yet, seeing Itachi's response now, Miroku knew that he had managed to fool them all.

For someone to be able to cause Itachi to run headlong into a trouble without even pausing to consider the consequences…No, Miroku decided. Itachi hadn't changed. His affection towards Kagome had not diminished or dwindled. If possible, their separation had only made it increase in intensity.

Yet, even though he was glad that Itachi had finally chosen to reveal his true feelings towards Kagome, it didn't change the fact that his action could potentially cause the whole village to lose the war.

"Oh, please," he finally begged, closing his eyes in weariness. "Please don't let anything go wrong."

* * *

Miroku paced back and forth in the office for what seemed like years even though he knew that Itachi had only departed a scant few hours ago. Still, what could be taking him so long to find Kagome and the others?

"Sir!" a young messenger shouted.

"Kyah!" shrieked Miroku, crashing and toppling over Itachi's chair as he whipped around to face the nameless messenger. "What do you want? Can't it wait?" he snapped, feeling tired and irritated.

"Well, should I tell Kikyou-san to come back later then?" the messenger asked hesitantly. "Though, she said it was pretty urgent…" he trailed uncertainly. Plus, where was the Mizukage anyway? Why was Miroku the _only _one in the office?

"Kikyou?" asked Miroku, excited. "As in Kikyou the herbalist, who works at the hospital?"

"Sir," the young messenger answered, eyeing Miroku suspiciously. "What other Kikyou lives in this village? Now," he asked, beginning to get a little impatient, "Do you want to see her or not?"

"Yes, yes, send her in immediately." Miroku vigorously nodded, pulling himself off the ground. "Is Kagome-sama and Itachi-sama with her?" If Kikyou and Kagome had left the village together (though he wasn't sure why since they weren't particularly close to one another), then it was only reasonable that all of them returned together, right?

"Well, Kagome-sama _is_ with Kikyou-san," the messenger affirmed, "but she refuses to step into the building. As for Itachi-sama…shouldn't he be in here already?" After all, it was _his _office.

Miroku froze. The messenger had a valid point. If Itachi was with them, wouldn't he have just entered? He wouldn't have asked him for permission to enter his own office. There was definitely something wrong with the picture…

"Sir, should I bring Kikyou-san in now?" he asked.

"No," Miroku shook his head. "I'll go meet them." There were some things that he had to confirm with Kagome.

"Ah, Miroku-san, I didn't expect you to come out here." Kikyou greeted, bowing slightly. "There's an important matter that I need to discuss with Itachi-sama. If possible, could he spare a moment to –"

Miroku paled. "Itachi-sama's not here."

Kikyou blinked. "Well, then I'll return later." She got up, fully prepared to leave when Miroku suddenly grabbed her elbow.

"Where's Kagome-sama?"

Kikyou lifted an eyebrow. "She does not wish to see you."

"I know, but is she in the village?" Miroku asked. Seeing Kikyou's confused look, he elaborated, "Has she ever left the village?"

"Of course not," Kikyou immediately answered, shooting Miroku a strange look. What a weird question to ask. "Kagome-sama has been with me the whole time. We have been discussing a means to –"

"Kuso!" hissed Miroku, releasing Kikyou. "It was a trap."

"A trap?" asked Kikyou.

"What trap?" another voice echoed, catching their attention. "Miroku, what's going on?" Stepping out of the shadows, she quickly moved into the light as she urgently repeated, "What happened? Where's Shodaime-sama?"

"K-Kagome-sama." stuttered Miroku, gaping at the pretty, little girl before him. Was that really…? No, no! He had to focus! "We've been tricked." he finally answered, fear and uncertainty clouding his judgment. "Momiji said that you left the village to find Haku and Kimimaro."

Kagome's brow crinkled. "Why would I do that?"

"They were ambushed and injured…"

"What?" Kagome asked, eyes widening. Why hadn't she heard of this? Where were they? How could they have lost? They weren't _still _out there, right? They weren't dead, were they? Have they sent people to look –

"…so Itachi-sama went to Kirigakure to find you."

"_What_?" Kagome repeated, feeling the blood drain from her face. "How could you let him go?" she demanded. "He's the Mizukage! He can't leave the village during the middle of a war! Everyone's going to target him! Why didn't you stop him?"

"Did you think I could?" Miroku shot back, feeling equally angry and helpless. "Like you said, he's the Mizukage! How could I stop him? Plus, if you didn't live at the hospital, this would never have happened! If you had lived at home, Itachi-sama would never have believed Momiji! It's because he doesn't know anything about what's going on with you that he…"

"Now it's _my _fault?" Kagome demanded, trembling with anger.

"I…"

"Forget it!" Kagome snapped agitatedly, turning on her heel.

Miroku startled. "Wait! Kagome-sama, where are you going?"

"What do you think?" she snapped. "I'm going to find him!"

"But…!" Miroku paled.

She was gone.

"This is bad." Miroku trembled, beginning to feel nauseas. "Itachi-sama left the village to find Kagome-sama, but now Kagome-sama's going to leave the village to find Itachi-sama. What am I going to do?" he cried, feeling as if the weight of the village was on his shoulders. "Itachi-sama's gone. Kagome-sama's gone. Haku's dead. Kimimaro's missing. What am I going to do?" he repeated, fisting his hand as another wave of nausea tore through his body.

"Miroku-san," Kikyou kneeled, steadying his trembling body. "You have to stay strong. You're the only one keeping the village standing now. Rest here; I'm going to go find Kaede-san, Midoriko-san, and Sango-san. We'll figure something out."

Miroku numbly nodded. How could he be so useless?

* * *

"This is a classified, solo A-Rank mission. You are to enter and exit Kirigakure without detection, and bring back information on the civil war. What is Shin Kirigakure? What is their aim? Who is their leader? Which side is winning, and how will that affect us? Those are only a few of the questions that I have."

"I understand."

The Hokage turned, facing the Jounin. "This is a very dangerous mission. If you do not want to take it, I will understand. I will not force you to enter the midst of the civil war if you do not think you are able capable of handling it."

"I'll take it."

"Good, good." he murmured. "I'm glad that you're willing to take the mission. There is no one else as suited for this mission as you, Mirage of Konoha. I cannot stress enough how important this mission is."

"I will complete it even if it costs me my life."

Sarutobi nodded his head. "I know you will. You're a good shinobi, but don't become careless. I don't want to lose you in the crossfire between Kirigakure and Shin Kirigakure."

"I will return as quickly as possible. I won't fail you, Hokage-sama."

"All right, you may leave." he nodded, dismissing his subordinate. Once the Jounin exited, Sarutobi sank into his chair and dropped his head into his hands. "Please be careful, Shisui." he murmured, unable to shake off the feeling that he was somehow sending the young boy to his death.

* * *

Kagome's shoulders trembled as she allowed her hair to veil her face. "Please, _please_," she begged pitifully, retreating from the three towering figures. "Please don't hurt me!"

"What's a little girl like you doing here?" one of the men demanded, grabbing her by the forearm. "Did you come to play with us?" Pulling her hair back, he chuckled, "Let me see your face, little girl. If you're pretty, I may even…" The man's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt something stab through his heart.

"Tch," Kagome snorted, shoving the man aside, where he promptly fell flat on his face. "Don't touch me." Then, turning to the last two men, she raised her bloodied fingers and demanded, "Hey, do you still want to play with me?"

"H-How?" they gasped.

Kagome flexed her fingers. "An interesting thing about medic-nins is that when we learn how to save people, we learn how to kill them as well. I know exactly where to hit to kill you with one blow."

"You…" the two men shared a look. Without another word, they promptly ran.

Kagome's jaw clenched. Couldn't they see that she was in a hurry? Running, she easily caught the two men and immobilized them. "Don't even try to escape. I've already sealed your chakra paths."

"What do you want with us?" the younger one demanded, eyes wide with fear. "Wait," he paused, understanding beginning to settle into his eyes. "Are you a shinobi of Shin Kirigakure?"

"What if I am?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nothing; I just wanted to let you know that we _really _don't have any important information that you can glean from us. Even though we look strong, we're only genins. We don't know anything important."

Kagome gave them a dry look. "I know that already. It's not exactly hard to tell that you three are only genins."

"Then why…?"

Channeling her chakra to her hand, she pressed the chakra-blade to the older man's neck. "Have you seen any young boys with immensely strong chakras?" she asked. Her goal was to find Itachi, but she knew that there was a slim chance that Kimimaro and Haku may be in the village too.

"N-No…"

Kagome's hands clenched. "Useless…!"

"W-Wait!" the younger shouted. "I think I may have seen one of them." Knowing that he had her attention, he hesitantly continued, "All right, I'm not sure if he's the one you're looking for, but he didn't look like someone from our village."

"Did he look like he was around twelve years old?" Kagome questioned.

"Y-Yes," the man answered, trying to recall the details. "He wore a black cloak, and he…I think he had a katana strapped to his back."

A relieved smile immediately broke across Kagome's face. "Where did he go?"

"He…the last I saw, he was taken by the Mizukage's guards."

Kagome froze. _No…no!_

"He didn't look very strong though." the younger man concluded. "He didn't even put up a fight. He just gave up and left with the guards."

"Well," the older man snorted. "I would give up too. Those were the Mizukage's personal guards! No sane person would fight them head-on."

"Yeah, you're…Hey, _hey!_" the men screamed when they saw Kagome running off. "Unseal us! _Hey_!"

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: All right, this is the revised and improved version. About a month ago, I started planning chapter 16, in which I was planning to reintroduce some old characters such as Neji, Sasuke, and Shisui. However, as I was writing the outline, I realized I had nothing to lead into it. So, I had to come back to chapter 15 to give you some perspective of what has been going on in Konoha. Hopefully, my little stunt hasn't confused anyone.

**Next Chapter: **_**Fall of the Great City**_

_The war between Kirigakure and Shin Kirigakure comes to a closure. Kagome and Itachi are reunited, and deadly emotions run high when Itachi is confronted with a ghost from his past – Shisui. _

_Shisui stopped. "You –!" _

_Itachi's eyes darkened as he tightened his grip on Kagome's arm, drawing her closer to him. "Shisui," he returned, devoid of emotion. _

_Shisui shook his head, disbelief in his eyes. "I…You…We thought you were dead!" he snarled. He paused, taking a breath. "You _should_ be dead._"

"_Don't talk to him that way!" Kagome snapped before Itachi could put in a word edgewise. Ignoring Shisui's glare, she angrily continued, "I won't let you ruin this. I won't let you bring him back!" _

_Shisui sneered. "Who said I was here to bring him back?" His eyes darkened with hatred. "I'm here to finish what I should have done four years ago. However, this time, I'll make sure you stay dead." _


End file.
